The Spider's Heart
by Drifting Fog
Summary: A lizard can survive without its tail, the Spider can survive without its head. But, everyone and everything needs a heart to truly survive. Complete, unlikely that I will continue updating or post a sequel unless I get inspiration.
1. Prologue

Meteor City, also known as Ryuseigai, is a junkyard city. Meteor City's, as well as its citizens', existence is not officially recognised in the world. Unofficially however, almost every person knows about Meteor City. Anyone can throw and dispose of anything and everything at Meteor City. Its citizens will accept anything that people throw away there, from broken appliances to litter to even human beings, both dead and alive.

The homeless, the abandoned and the exiled gathered at Meteor City from all over the world. The homeless, those unable to take the pity-filled looks and disdain they received from the rich and wealthy in their hometowns, gathered in Meteor City to seek solace from those like them. The exiled, criminals and deformed people from cities and towns, gathered in Meteor City as they were shunned and had nowhere else to go. The abandoned, children birthed from rape, prostitution and affairs, were left behind by parents unwilling to face either their crimes or reality.

The conditions in Meteor City, as a junkyard city, were terrible. Mountains of trash piled up all over the place, a sweltering heat in the mornings and a freezing chill at nights ensured that few could survive in Meteor City. Dead bodies lay about everywhere as people finally collapsed due to exhaustion and starvation. From a young age, the citizens of Meteor City became desensitized to death. To them, it was simple. Either you were strong enough and survived, or you were too weak and you died.

The only way to survive was to steal and fight each other for supplies. The weak lost and were either killed by the victor, died a slow and painful death due to their injuries or just barely clung onto to life and survived to see another day before they were inevitably killed by a stronger person. One moment of carelessness could spell one's death. Dropping your guard, failing to stay alert meant either being killed or having your supplies stolen from you. There was no law, no order and thus, death was a daily sight.

In Meteor City, children did not exist. They had already seen too much, done too much for their own survival, to be classified as children. Death was simply an end to all the suffering, killing someone else a mercy that they could afford to those too weak to survive on their own. It was that simple.

Trust was a luxury, a privilege. Trusting the wrong person would result in a betrayal. Failing to trust anyone would leave you vulnerable to groups of attackers. Strength, while important, still meant little when groups of desperate people jumped you, overwhelming with sheer numbers instead of strength. However, while the citizens frequently fought and turned on each other, there was only one time in which they would band together, showing the full ferocity of those that fought for the right to live on a daily basis.

Meteor City has always been shrouded in mystery. But, a peek under this shroud was afforded to the rest of the world one day in an incident called 'The Tramp Incident'. You see, to the citizens of Meteor City, it has always been Meteor City against the World. While they fought each other, none of them forgot their hatred against the rest of the world outside Meteor City, the world which deemed them as monsters, as mistakes and abandoned them.

'The Tramp Incident' started when a citizen of Meteor City left to rejoin the rest of the world, to try and live once again in the bright light instead of in the shadows. However, when a politician was killed in his vicinity, he was promptly arrested for murder. He was tortured and a confession was forced out of him. Then, in court, his lawyer left him to fend for himself and he was condemned. 3 years later, the true murderer was caught and the tramp's false accusation was revealed to the public.

When the news reached Meteor City, anger and fury collectively rose in the hearts and minds of the citizens. Together, the citizens rallied and called for the City Elders to take revenge. 31 citizens were chosen and given bombs before being sent out to the world which had wronged them.

As one, they each approached one of the 31 people proven to have participated in the tramp's false accusation. These 31 people approached their targets before blowing themselves up, killing both themselves and their targets. In total, 62 people were killed in the name of revenge on the world that had wronged Meteor City and its' citizens. The only thing they left behind was a piece of paper with the city's motto.

 _We accept anything that you leave here, but never take anything back._

* * *

 _Pain_.

That was the very first thing he felt when he woke up, eyes snapping wide open. Groaning softly and placing a hand to his throbbing head, he supported himself with his other hand and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Confused, he glanced around at his surroundings. He had been lying on a thin cloth on the floor that he was probably being using as his bed and he was inside a room of some sort. The room itself was dirty, trash littered everywhere and pests crawling over the place.

He had the feeling that he should be repulsed by the sight but, try as he might, he couldn't really feel disgusted. It seemed as if he was… used to it. But why would he be used to such dreadful conditions? Now that he stopped to think about it, where was he anyway? And who was he? What was his name?

' _Don't get so excited bird.'_

He froze, rolling off the makeshift bed and crouching down beside it as he looked around instinctively. There was no one nearby, or at least near enough to have spoken to him or for him to have overheard a conversation. The more pressing matter was the piercing pain that had shot through him at the action and he finally noticed the rolls of bandages around his entire body. There was also the matter of the voice and where it came from. He relaxed slightly after thinking over it for a moment and realising that it was a memory.

Bird. He tested that name on his tongue for a moment, finding it familiar and yet, if you think about it logically, it was kind of odd. Bird was a weird name. He wasn't a bird after all. He paused as the thought that it was a nickname struck him and, considering that he wasn't sure what his real name was, decided that he would introduce himself as falcon. It was the first bird that he thought of and that was as good a name as any.

Looking out the broken window, the newly named falcon decided to leave before the original owners of the place came back. He didn't quite know who he was and what he had been doing before waking up without his memories but he sure wasn't going to be able to get them back by just lying there. And so, Falcon left the collapsed house, intending to figure out where he was and hopefully meet someone who knew who he was and could shed some light on his situation.

Elsewhere, the feared Genei Ryodan, also known as the Phantom Troupe, was massacring the entire Kurta clan. They viciously tore through the Kurta clan members, digging out scarlet red eyes to sell to the black market, taking revenge for one of their own.


	2. Chapter 1

Hopeful hunters milled about in the waiting area for the 287th Hunter Exam. They either rested by the side or moved about but everyone assessed other applicants critically, mentally categorising them into those that would pose a threat and those that wouldn't. However, unknown to the greater majority of the applicants, a small figure was seated on a pipe running along the ceiling of the waiting area.

A badge labelled #38, was pinned to the front of his tattered cloak. He wore a hood over his head, hiding his features and had his chin rested on one of his hands. His leg hung over the heads of people as he gazed down at them. When he had entered roughly two hours ago, he had been quickly dismissed by the other applicants due to his small stature and he had been able to get up on the pipe without attracting much attention. After that, no one had bothered to look up and thus, few noticed him.

Only 2 people actually noticed him, #44, Hisoka and #301, Gittarackur. Hisoka had come in only a few minutes after him and, after accepting a badge from the odd green bean-like secretary, had retreated to the side of the waiting area. Moments after sitting down, he had glanced up and spotted the hooded figure looking down at him. Gittarackur had entered about an hour ago, glancing around after accepting the badge and, after nodding to Hisoka in greeting, he had moved to the opposite wall to Hisoka. Similar to Hisoka, he had glanced up moments after assuming his position, spotting him.

Hisoka was dressed like a jester, aside from the hat with tinkling bells, with a star and a teardrop below his eyes. He had bright red hair styled back and narrow eyes. Gittarackur was dressed almost as oddly, with pins sticking out all over his face and a mohawk hairstyle.

Shrugging, Falcon put them out of his mind as the elevator door opened once again to reveal a group of 3. One was a teenage blonde wearing blue traditional clothes, another was a middle-aged man wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. The last was a young onyx-haired child, looking about the same age as #99, a white-haired child carrying a skateboard. The same green bean secretary came by, handing them badges labelled #403 to #403.

#16 then walked up to them and Falcon watched curiously, wondering how they would pass this first obstacle. #16 had approached him as well, introducing himself as a veteran of the Hunter Exam, seemingly proud over having participated 35 times for some inexplicable reason. After Falcon had milked as much information out of the guy as he could, Tonpa, #16, had offered a can of orange juice filled with laxatives to him but, thanks to his life in Meteor City, Falcon was largely immune to poison and drugs.

The face that Tonpa had made when he had cheerfully thanked the man for the drink after chugging down a can was hilarious. The constipated and disbelieving look when he had requested for more was even better. He had learned to treasure the little food and drink he managed to get and free drinks on top of getting revenge for daring to poison him was always good in his opinion. Tonpa was also aware of where he was considering that he had watched him make his way up there in smooth leaps but Falcon didn't really count him as a threat. Hisoka and Gittarackur had both looked up and spotted him without seeing him head up in the first place.

Seeing the group start to chat and Tonpa start to point at various people in the crowd, Falcon correctly deduced that he was telling the group of 3 who to look out for in the exam. He wasn't sure what to think when Tonpa had also jabbed a thumb up at the ceiling, no doubt informing the group about him. A brief showing was apparently all the incentive that Tonpa needed to classify him as dangerous.

Falcon snickered softly when #403, the youngest one, took a gulp of the juice that Tonpa offered them before immediately spitting it out. The other 2 took their lead from him, dumping the contents of the can that they had been about to drink onto the ground. Tonpa then clapped his hands together, bowing and apologising to the group before immediately taking off into the crowd.

The group of 3 turned out to be the last applicants to arrive as soon after, when Falcon was watching #99 tease Tonpa and chugging more drugged cans down, a loud high-pitched screech pierced through the air. Falcon watched as the wall opposite to the elevator rose up, revealing a lavender-haired man with a moustache and no mouth.

"Welcome to the 287th Hunter Exam. A word of warning in advance, this is not a game. Death is very real in this Exam and lurks around every corner. If you would like to withdraw, please leave by the elevator behind you now." The mouthless man said.

Falcon raised an eyebrow, wondering who would actually leave when they had already made it this far. As expected, no one made a move to leave although most of the applicants swallowed heavily, cold sweat already starting to roll down their faces. The mouthless man paused for a moment, looking around.

"Very well. Then, the Exam shall start with 405 applicants in total. My name is Satotz, the exam proctor. Please follow me to the second phase."

Saying so, Satotz spun around and walked off. The applicants hurriedly followed after him, moving as a stream into the tunnel, as Falcon leapt down and landed on his feet softly at the very back of the pack.

"Wait! What about the first phase?" Someone called out as Falcon scoffed silently. Wasn't it obvious that this was the first phase?

"The first phase has already started." Satotz replied as Falcon had predicted. After that, all the applicants fell silent, starting to edge away from each other.

The pace slowly picked up and soon, everyone was jogging as they tried to keep up with Satotz who was now running in a very odd robotic manner. His right foot and right hand lifted at the same time, and vice versa for his left. Falcon raised an eyebrow, trying it out for himself out of curiosity. Eventually, he stopped after realising that he had gotten too caught up in the new running method and was starting to lag behind the group.

Falcon moved forwards a little more, keeping to the side of the tunnel. He had just gotten used to the slow and steady rhythm when a loud yell from behind caught his attention.

"Hey! What're you doing brat? That's cheating!" Falcon tilted his head, watching as the suited man, #403, yelled at #99 who was riding the skateboard he had been toting around earlier.

"Why is it cheating?" #99 asked, tilting his head. "We were only told to follow the examiner."

"Are you stupid? This is an endurance test. You should be running!" The suited man yelled again. Falcon frowned, slowly moving up to remain slightly behind the group of 4. The suited man then turned to the #403. "Back me up on this one Gon!"

"But he's right… Satotz-san only told us to follow him. He didn't specify how." The kid said, replying with a confused look as he turned his head to look at the suited man.

"How old are you?" #99 asked suddenly as he caught sight of Gon.

"Me? I'm 12!" Gon replied cheerfully. #99 hummed thoughtfully before he kicked the back of his skateboard and jumped into the air, landing on the ground in a steady run as he caught the skateboard under his arm.

"I'm 12 too. The name's Killua." #99, Killua said as Gon stared at him with awestruck eyes.

"Cool! Can I try your skateboard later?" Gon asked excitedly, eyes gleaming.

"Sure! As long as you let me try your fishing pole too." Killua replied.

Falcon watched them interact for a moment before he quickly ran further up. In the short moment that he had been watching the now group of 4, he had oddly felt like going up to them and introducing himself. It was ridiculous. His years of staying at Meteor City had taught him that he couldn't trust anyone but himself, that the only way to survive was to get stronger and devour the weak. And now, these lessons that he had held close to his heart and applied in everything he did was being overwritten just by being in the vicinity of two kids.

He was getting soft. Which in turn meant that he was getting weak. And, being weak was something that he couldn't afford. The world operated like that of a bottomless abyss, it ran on the same basis as 'the law of the jungle'. If you were weak, you were dragged down by those stronger than you into the abyss, never to be seen again. If you were strong, you lived on the edge of the abyss, flirting with death in every waking moment. There was no place for feelings in the real world.

So, Falcon ran up to the front of the pack, staying by the side of the exam proctor. Satotz tilted his head as he drew level with him, assessing him without even breaking his stride. Falcon gazed back at him without blinking and the both of them ran further into the tunnel, staring at each other silently. Finally, Statotz looked away and Falcon followed suit. They ran side by side in silence for a few more hours as people slowly started to drop out. A short while after they started to jog up the stairs, someone called out behind them.

"Hey!" Falcon glanced back curiously, only to come face to face with the two young boys,. Their names were Killua and Gon if he remembered correctly. "What's your name?"

"... Falcon." He answered after a moment's hesitation. The two boys had potential and if he offended or crossed them, he would surely come to regret it sooner or later. Usually, he would just cut them off here, kill them and prevent them from getting in his way in the future. But, the exam proctor was quite literally right beside them and he didn't think he could get away with killing another one of the applicants, at least in plain sight.

"Falcon? Like the bird? Cool!" Gon shouted excitedly, eyes gleaming brightly with innocence. Falcon couldn't help but be mesmerised by the young boy. His innocence was something that Falcon had never seen before, dull and dead eyes or narrowed hardened eyes the more common sight in Meteor City. He wasn't really sure how to react to it. There was also something about those eyes that made him want to befriend the child before him, that made him drop all thoughts of ridding himself of a future enemy and want to nurture him instead.

"How old are you?" Killua asked. Falcon glanced over at the other kid, almost sighing in relief when he saw and recognised the hardened look in his eyes. This, at least, was familiar ground, much better than the innocence and brightness that Gon held. This one though, Falcon wouldn't mind killing the first chance he got. If he could get over the damned feelings of guilt he was experiencing for thinking of killing one of Gon's friends. The exam proctor was pulling ahead of them now but Falcon couldn't see a way to extract himself from the conversation politely.

"12." He replied, trying to sound confident in his answer.

"Cool! We're 12 too. Do you want to race with us? The loser buys the winner dinner." Gon offered. Falcon paused for a moment, thinking it over before he shrugged. It was a good way to assess their abilities as he highly doubted that they, children as they were, would know to hide their true abilities.

"Great! Let's start now. 3… 2… 1… Go!" Gon cheered and counted down. The moment he said 'Go', the three boys took off, charging up the stairs with a single minded intensity. Falcon glanced over at the two boys, easily keeping pace with them. They were hardly breaking a sweat, a testament to their physical conditions. Killua's darker side seemed to have also taken a back seat as the boy raced with Gon childishly.

It was almost as if Gon had somehow converted Killua, turned him away from the bloody path that he had walked beforehand. But that was impossible. They had only met for a couple of hours at most. Still, Falcon made a mental note to watch out for Gon. He had no doubts that Gon could, and was already starting to, make Falcon trust again, make him step into the light.

But, the moment he did so, the moment he got used to the light, Falcon had no doubt that he would shatter and break once again, just like he had so many years ago when he experienced his first betrayal, when he had been less naive. He could not stay next to Gon, and subsequently Killua, for the rest of his life. He would have to return to Meteor City or separate from them and explore the world on his own one day. The moment he did so, Falcon held no doubts that he would return to the darkness once again.

"What about you Falcon?" Falcon was brought out of his musings, glancing over at the two boys beside him in confusion.

"Sorry?" Falcon asked sheepishly, not having paid attention to the conversation.

"I'm taking the exam because I want to look for my father. Killua's taking it because he was bored and heard that it would be difficult. Why are you taking the exam?" Gon helpfully summarised the conversation for him. Falcon hummed, trying to think about why he was taking the exam. It had mostly been a decision he made on the spur of the moment after hearing from one of the new Meteor City citizens about a hunter that had caught him, causing him to be exiled.

"I guess… I'm taking the exam because I want to find out who I am." Falcon said. The two boys tilted their heads in confusion at the odd answer.

"Who you are?" Killua parroted.

"Yeah. I have amnesia you see. I don't remember anything beyond waking up in a room injured and wrapped in bandages a couple years ago." Falcon slowly explained, a sad and wry smile plastered on his face. Gon looked at him sadly, causing Falcon to flinch. He quickly looked away, avoiding eye contact with the two boys as the three of them slowed down slightly, minds no longer on the race. Falcon cursed at himself mentally, unsure why he had just suddenly divulged his entire life story to two boys he barely knew.

"I'm sure you'll get back your memories one day Falcon!" Gon cheered, trying to lower the tension that had sprung up between the three of them. Falcon turned his head, looking at the onyx-haired boy beside him as, for the first time in years, a true smile sprung up on his face.

"Yeah. Now come on! The race is still on isn't it?" Falcon coaxed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He suddenly accelerated without waiting for their reply, causing the other two boys to yelp in surprise and chase after him. They continued to accuse him of cheating all the way as they raced up the stairs. Falcon laughed freely as the three of them emerged out of the tunnel, brushing past the exam proctor as they did so.

Falcon watched on as the other two started to argue over who was faster, even going as far as to bring in the exam proctor. Maybe, just maybe, he could let go a little and start to trust others, these two boys in particular. He would watch them a little longer, make sure they really wouldn't betray him but Falcon somehow knew that they wouldn't backstab him. Even Killua who had tread the same bloody path just hours ago.

Finally, after a brief rest where they waited for more applicants to stagger tiredly out of the tunnel, Satotz caught their attention again. Falcon absentmindedly listened to him, not really paying attention as he looked around at the crowd and assessed who would likely be failing based on their current state after such a small marathon.

"... You're being tricked!" A loud yell pierced through Falcon's absent minded daze. He looked up, eyes quickly falling on the speaker, an injured man who was staggering out from behind the trees in the swamp.

"Don't believe him! I'm the real examiner. He's a fake!" The injured man claimed, inciting a round of hushed whispers from the gathered applicants.

"Do you have any proof?" #403, the blondie that had entered the waiting area at the beginning with Gon spoke up, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the injured man.

"Yes!" He said, pulling out a monkey from behind his back. The monkey's eyes were rolled back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. The most damning thing though, was the fact that the monkey looked suspiciously like Satotz, even donning the same lavender hair and moustache. The injured man then started to explain, voice increasing in volume as he talked over the murmuring applicants . "This is a man-faced ape. Their limbs are long and thin which makes them very weak. So, they mimic and disguise as humans in order to trick people so that they can feed on them. He surprised me and stole my Hunter's license earlier. He's planning to lead all of you into the swamp and eat all of you!"

Falcon couldn't help but scoff when he heard the explanation and the mutters of the other applicants who seemed like they were starting to believe the injured man over Satotz. There were many loopholes in what the fake man had just said, enough that if you spared enough a single moment to think about it, there was no way you wouldn't spot them. He wasn't exactly subtle about his disbelief though and drew both Gon and Killua's attention.

"You know who is the real one?" Killua asked curiously. He himself knew but he was curious as to what reasoning that Falcon would give. Falcon seemed like a very logical person and could likely give some very good reasons. At least better than his own reasoning that the fake looked and seemed too weak to be a hunter.

"Yeah. Satotz is the real one." Falcon confirmed confidently.

"Really? How did you know?" Gon interjected. The other applicants nearby paused in their discussions to hear his reasoning.

"Because we just ran for almost half a day in that tunnel. If a man-faced ape's limbs are that weak, I highly doubt that he would be able to lead all of us through that tunnel. Besides, there was no one else in the tunnels. If Satotz was really a man-faced ape, he would have already tried to devour us." Falcon explained as both boys gasped in realisation.

"How do you know that? He could just be leading us to his other buddies."

"Yeah. And his running method earlier was odd. It could just be a way to put less stress on his weak limbs."

The other applicants started to bring up points to argue against Falcon's deductions. Falcon raised an eyebrow at the random and utterly nonsensical reasons that were being thrown at him. None of them were even remotely logical and if you just paused for a moment to think about it, would already start to sound ridiculous.

Before he could even start to argue back however, Falcon froze as his hands instinctively rose in front of his chest and he caught 3 playing cards between his fingers. A brief look around the area revealed Satotz also holding 3 playing cards between his fingers and two man-faced apes lying dead on the ground with playing cards stuck in their bodies.

"That settles it I think." Falcon's head snapped to the side where Hisoka was shuffling playing cards. Falcon glanced down at the playing cards, snorting before he threw them back with deadly accuracy at Hisoka. Hisoka caught the cards without looking, only glancing at them when he had caught them. He glanced over at Falcon briefly before he turned his attention back to Satotz, returning the cards that Falcon threw back at him to the deck.

"Examiners are hunters who do this without pay at the request of the hunter committee. They should be able to dodge my attack with no issues." Hisoka said, catching the cards that Satotz threw back at him. Satotz frowned slightly at HIsoka but didn't make a move.

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, you'll be disqualified the next time you attack me or any other examiner." Then, Satotz turned to address the rest of the applicants as Hisoka hummed absentmindedly. "I'm sure many of you were doubting me. Please be careful and stay close to me. A single misstep could spell your deaths here. Well, let's go then."

Satotz spun on his heels and jogged off as the other applicants hurriedly followed after him. Falcon, Gon and Killua stayed around the front of the pack, easily keeping up with Satotz. #403 and #403 were lagging behind a bit, staying around the middle of the pack. Mud squelched underneath their shoes as they jogged, the other applicants grimacing at the feeling while the three boys took it in stride.

Suddenly, a fog rolled across the marsh, quickly covering the applicants. Soon, they could barely see their hands in front of them when they stretched it out fully. Falcon glanced behind as a wave of killing intent washed over them from behind. He frowned, shuddering slightly under the feeling. It felt… familiar for some reason, just the intense killing intent..

"Hey. Let's move up further." Falcon started slightly when Killua suddenly spoke up.

"Ok. We need to keep the examiner in sight." Gon agreed.

"That, and it will keep us away from Hisoka." Killua said. Falcon hummed in interest. Clearly Killua had also felt the killing intent.

"You're wondering how I know? It's because we're both similar. I can smell it on him. And you, Falcon." Killua smirked as he turned to Falcon. "Makes me wonder just what your past is."

Falcon hummed, faking disinterest although he was internally fighting with himself. Killua was right however. There was something dark about his past. And not just him life in Meteor City but also his life before he woke up seriously injured in that room in Meteor City. Unconsciously, his hand strayed to his back, pressing against the rough and raised skin there.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Falcon jumped, spinning around to face Gon who was shouting back into the fog. "Killua says we should move up!"

"We would if we could idiot!"

"Just go on ahead without us. We'll catch up later."

Two distant shouts came back to them and Gon finally turned back around. He ran up to catch up with Killua and Falcon, having slowed down slightly when he had turned to shout to the other two. They continued on for a while more, following Satotz closely before screams started to ring out around them.

Falcon disregarded them, making small talk with the other two boys when Gon suddenly stopped and dashed back. The two of them watched him go coldly, shrugging before they continued on their way.

"Digging his own grave." Falcon muttered quietly, chest clenching oddly. Killua grunted, displeasure colouring his tone. As soon as they reached the clearing where the applicants were resting and waiting for the start of the second phase, the two of them headed to the side, leaning against a tree each. For all intents and purposes, they were simply waiting like the other applicants but their eyes were trained on the entrance to the clearing.

"He's weird. He's too soft, too naive for our world." Falcon spoke first. Killua started beside him, eyes darting over.

"Yes. Yes, he is. But yet…" Killua agreed, a small smile spreading across his face.

"There's really no way to describe it is there?" Falcon asked softly, closing his eyes and turning his face up to the sky.

"He just... I can't help but want to stay around him." Killua said hesitantly.

"I hope he manages to comes back." Falcon said finally. Killua hummed in agreement and the two of them fell silent.

They leaned against the trees, alternating between scanning the applicants that had made it through the first phase and looking out for Gon. A new bond had been made between the two of them, one forged by their similar experiences, their bloody childhood, as well as their respect for each other and their craving for a friendship with Gon.


	3. Chapter 2

"Gon!" Killua yelled out first, startling Falcon. The two of them quickly made their way through the crowd, eventually reaching Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. The three of them were uninjured except for Leorio whose cheeks were bruised and swollen.

"Killua! Falcon!" Gon greeted excitedly. "Why are we waiting around here?"

"The second phase begins at noon. How did you manage to get here anyway?" Killua replied.

"Oh, that's easy! I followed Leorio's cologne!" Gon replied. Falcon and Killua stared at him in disbelief.

"Is he a dog?" Falcon whispered to Killua who nodded, mouth gaping.

"Hmm?" Gon asked distractedly, not having caught what the two were saying.

"Nothing! Anyway, it's almost noon now. So, let's go to the front." Killua said nervously. Gon nodded excitedly, leading the charge as the three of them moved to the front, pushing through the crowd. Just as they reached the front, the doors to the warehouse opened loudly.

"Will all those that passed the first phase enter?" A voice called out from within the warehouse and all the applicants dutifully entered. Inside the warehouse, there was two people. The first, a female wearing a midriff fishnet shirt, shorts and knee-long socks was seated on a sofa, arms thrown casually over the back. The other was a gigantic man seated on the floor behind the sofa, his head almost bumping against the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Welcome. I'm Menichi and this is Buhara. We're your proctors for the second phase." The female, Menichi started. Buhara nodded slightly, stomach growling all the while.

"So, you hungry?" Menichi asked, head tilted up to face Buhara.

"Yeah. I'm famished." Buhara replied, hands over his stomach.

"That decides it then. The second phase will be cooking!" Menichi declared. There was a stunned silence for a moment before the applicants started yelling and protesting.

"Cooking? Why do we have to cook?"

"Because we're gourmet hunters." Menichi said proudly. Laughs greeted her announcement, the applicants bending over and hands on their stomachs as they laughed themselves silly.

"Alright, _gourmet hunters_. So what do we have to cook?" #255, one of the applicants that Tonpa had pointed out to Falcon earlier, his name was Todo if he remembered correctly, sneered. Menichi frowned at him but eventually decided to ignore the man, and all the other applicants still chuckling away.

"Pork! I want a pork dish. You can use any pig that you find in this forest. Now, get cooking!" Menichi said. As soon as she dismissed them, all the applicants dashed out of the warehouse. Falcon paused to nod his head in greeting to the two exam proctors, receiving a wave from Buhara and a cautious nod from Menichi, before he turned to chase after Gon and Killua.

The 5 of them came across a hill as they searched for the pigs and Gon slid down the hill without hesitation. Killua and Falcon followed soon after a brief wrestling moment where they both tried to push the other down. After they both tumbled down the hill together, Kurapika and Leorio jumped down after them. They came to a stop at the foot of the hill, bumping against Gon who had frozen there, not getting up.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Killua asked as he and Falcon tried to disentangle themselves.

"Are they… eating bones?" Leorio spoke up. Falcon and Killua glanced up then, finally managing to separate from each other.

"Run!" Kurapika yelled out as the pigs looked up. A bone snapped in half in the pig's mouth a moment before the group sprang up and started running. The pigs let out a screech and charged towards the group as one. They ran through crowds of applicants and Gon looked back to see applicants flying away as they got knocked by the furious pigs.

Gon swiftly jumped up onto a nearby apple tree as a pig charged him, causing it to bump head, or snout, first into the trunk of the tree. Undeterred, the pig backed up a few steps but promptly froze as an apple, dislodged by the force of his charge, fell and dropped onto his forehead. The pig let out a last squeal and keeled over to the side.

"Their weakness is their forehead!" Gon yelled out.

"Makes sense." Falcon mumbled as he stopped and turned to face his own charging pig.

"Yeah. Their snouts must have evolved to protect their foreheads." Kurapika agreed.

Falcon jumped up and, just as the pig passed by below him, landed smoothly on its forehead. The pig squealed, dropping down dead under the force of his landing. Falcon leapt up once again as the pig crashed to the ground, landing by its head. He looked around to see that the others had also gotten their own pigs. Leaning down, Falcon grabbed his pig and joined the others as they headed back to the warehouse, among the first to do so.

Falcon set his pig by his workbench, glancing around with raised eyebrows when the other applicants simply started to roast their pigs without a single care in the world. Falcon groaned at the thought of the applicants wasting so much food. Then, as he took a knife and started butchering his own pig, Falcon perked up at the thought that he might be able to take some of the meat when the exam proctors inevitably rejected them.

Cheering up, Falcon hummed as he butchered the pork, setting aside the loin of the pig to make pork chops. He then grabbed some cling wrap from the cupboard under the workbench and wrapped the rest of the pork, making sure to cut out the bones. He slid the package into the pockets of his cloak, stuffing them in carelessly.

He turned on the gas and placed butter into the pan, letting it melt into a gooey consistency. Then, he placed the pork chop into the pan, relishing in the sizzling sounds that the pork chop produced. Turning down the flame slightly, Falcon left the pork chop to sit in the pan and moved to the side to make some sauces.

Just as he was finishing up the sauce however, a loud crashing sound came from the front. Falcon started, eyes darting up. He froze when he saw another roasted pig go flying through the air, joining another pig that had crashed and landed in the corner. Buhara was catching some of the pigs that Menichi was throwing through the air but he couldn't catch all of them and the pile of uneaten pigs in the corner slowly increased.

Falcon glared angrily at Menichi and stomped over to his sizzling pan, turning it off. Instead of serving it to the exam proctors though, he sat down on the counter, defiantly eating it. He couldn't stand it, how Menichi was throwing away food like that. At least Buhara seemed to understand the importance of food and was eating everything he could catch no matter how bad it looked and most likely tasted.

"That's it! I'm full. None of you passed!" Menichi finally declared just as Falcon was licking the buttery sauce off his fingers. He sneered, still furious and indignant over the wastage of the food. Suddenly, there was a loud crash at the very front of the room, drawing the applicants' attentions.

"I can't accept that!" #255 shouted angrily, the wreckage of a workbench at his feet. "I'm here to be a blacklist hunter and I'm not letting some gourmet hunter decide my fate for me!"

"Yeah yeah. Too bad then. Try again next year." Menichi waved a hand dismissively. Angered, #255 charged at Menichi with a clenched fist. Before he could land a hit however, he was smacked aside by Buhara.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Menichi said calmly.

"You would have killed him if I didn't" Buhara replied. Menichi snorted, standing up for the first time and revealing a pair of swords in her hands. She threw the swords into the air, easily catching them again and pointing them at the crowd of applicants in front of her.

"Remember this. No matter what kind of hunter you are, you have to at least be proficient in martial arts. Every hunter is strong simply because we have to venture into the unknown to find what we seek. Us gourmet hunters chase after new ingredients, venturing into dangerous areas and fighting beasts." Menichi declared. "What this phase tested was your ability to adapt, to be able to face and overcome challenges in your way. All of you failed simply because you didn't dare to experiment or try to do anything different."

"But even so, isn't it too much to fail every single applicant." A voice came from above. The two exam proctors and applicants headed out of the warehouse, staring and pointing up into the sky. There, above the warehouse, was a blimp with the hunter association logo. Suddenly, an old man jumped down from the blimp

Falcon whistled in appreciation as the old man landed on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. He noted silently that Menichi had unconsciously straightened up at the arrival of the old man. Feeling the wave of power coming from the old man, Falcon narrowed his eyes, staring at the new arrival assessingly.

"Chairman Netero, head of the hunter association." Menichi murmured. A wave of shock rippled through the applicants at the identity of the old man.

"Well, I usually stick to the background. I only come out when there is something that needs to be resolved. Like now." The chairman said, moving towards Menichi. "Menichi."

"Yes." Menichi replied, stiffening slightly.

"Is it true that you failed the applicants of their inability to challenge the unknown." The chairman asked, narrowing his eyes at Menichi.

"No… I got angry when some of the applicants started to insult my profession as a gourmet hunter. I got upset when they simply served up an entire roasted pig and in the end, I lost my appetite. I admit that I was being rash and that I fail as an examiner. I resign, please redo the entire second phase." Menichi admitted slowly. She continued on in a rush, ending with a bow.

"Hmmm. It would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice. What about this? You will set a new test but you will also have to demonstrate it for the applicants." Chairman Netero suggested. Menichi paused, blinking before a smile spread slowly across her face.

"Alright. What about boiled eggs?" Menichi smiled. "Chairman Netero, can you bring us to Split Mountain?"

"Oh ho. Sure." Chairman Netero agreed, stroking his beard. The blimp landed on the ground and the applicants trouped into the blimp. Soon, they arrived at the peak of the mountain.

"This is a spider-eagle nest, their eggs are hanging onto the spider webs and the task is to grab one of the eggs. There's a fast river at the bottom that will send you out to sea." Menichi said as she started pulling off her shoes and socks. "Well, see you later!"

The applicants rushed to look over the side of the ravine when Menichi leapt down without hesitation. They watched on as Menichi reached out a hand to grab one of the spider webs. She paused for a moment before she let go to cries of alarms from the majority of the applicants who were convinced that she was trying to kill herself. She reached out a hand, grabbing one of the spider eagle eggs and continued free-falling. Then, there was a strong gust of wind and she came flying back up, landing on the ground softly.

"And that's it! All you have to do is-" Menichi was cut off when Gon cheered.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!" Gon said excitedly.

"Yup. Beats cooking six ways to sunday." Leorio agreed. Falcon let a small smile grace his face as he stood over the edge of the ravine with the other 4. In a silent agreement, they jumped down together, easily catching onto a string of spider web. They were soon followed by other applicants, the web sinking slightly under their combined weights.

"Well, I'm going to go first!" One of the applicants yelled as he let go of the spider web, dropping down. He grabbed onto a spider eagle egg and continued free-falling down the ravine.

"Come on! What are we waiting for!" Leorio said, preparing to let go and jump down.

"Wait!" Killua said, stopping the man.

"There's no wind." Gon said calmly, eyes closed. Falcon hummed in agreement, eyes similarly closed as he waited for the gentle and reassuring breeze to start. Even back in Meteor City, he had enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face. He always slept on the highest pile of trash or roof he could find, both for safety and so that he could enjoy the biting chill of the wind at nights.

Waiting for the tell-tale sign of the wind, Falcon ignored the conversations around him although he internally rolled his eyes whenever he felt the spider web bounce, signalling that another idiot had jumped down. Around them, the other, more patient, applicants watched the two boys silently, waiting for their signal.

"Now!" Gon and Falcon yelled out at the same time, eyes snapping open as they released their hold on the spider web without hesitation. The other applicants followed their example, letting go as well. All of them grabbed a spider eagle egg as they dropped past, clutching it tightly as they fell past the clouds. Soon, a strong gust of wind started, blowing all of them up and out of the ravine.

Falcon hummed appreciatively as he munched on his own spider eagle egg. He sat at the edge of the ravine, legs hanging off the side as he savored both the egg and the wind. He opened his eyes, looking to the side when Menichi sat down beside mood now destroyed, Falcon moved to stand up and head back to find Gon and Killua. However, Menichi stopped him before he got up, signalling him to stay. Sighing, Falcon obediently stayed seated, looking everywhere but at the proctor beside him.

"What do you have against me?" Menichi asked, still looking out at the ravine below them.

"Nothing." Falcon said curtly.

"You don't have 'nothing' against me. I obviously did something to you so tell me what it is." Menichi said, her tone hardening slightly. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look. I just… You're a kid. And I don't… I just want to know what I did wrong."

"... I didn't like that you were wasting perfectly good food earlier. Nothing more, nothing less." Falcon finally said, twisting around to look at her.

"Perfectly good food? The roast pigs?" Menichi said incredulously. "Did you see them? They were entirely black!"

"Yes, I saw them. And they were still edible." Falcon asserted harshly, temper rising slowly at her inability to understand.

"What… They were in no way edible. And why are you pissed about that?" Menichi asked in confusion.

"What do you know about Meteor City?" Falcon asked instead.

"Meteor City? I know about it. Wouldn't go there even if someone paid me 10 billion jennies. The conditions there are… horrible." Menichi trailed off, eyes widening as she finally realised what was wrong. "You're from Meteor City? Shit! Look kid, I'm sorry about wasting all that food. I know you wouldn't care about its taste but trust me, the way it was cooked, it wouldn't taste good at all."

Falcon stayed silent, staring out at the ravine. Finally, he reached into his cloak, taking out the package of raw pork meat that he had stuffed earlier during the exam. He handed it over to Menichi who hesitantly accepted it. "Then show me what good food tastes like." Falcon stuffed his hands into his pocket and strode off, leaving behind Menichi who looked down at the food in her hands.

"Come see me later! I'll let you have a treat kid!" Menichi yelled after him. Falcon simply raised a hand in acknowledgement, moving off to join his friends as they boarded the blimp. Falcon paused slightly as he realised that he had actually called the group of 4 his friends. Then, he shrugged, continuing on his way. By now, he and Menichi were the only ones not inside the blimp and the two of them silently entered as the blimp took off.

* * *

"Come in!" A voice which Falcon recognised to be Menichi called out as Falcon knocked on the door. He opened the door slowly, immediately reaching out a hand to catch two knives that flew at him. Without pause, Falcon threw them back at Satotz, the one who had thrown them at him. Behind him, Gon and Killua whistled in amazement at the stunt.

"Sheesh. Don't do that Satotz!" Menichi said as she she got up and handed Falcon a box. Falcon opened it up to see some buns by the side as well as a miniature pile of sliced pork and onions. "Here. This is a chinese dish. You put some of the sliced pork and onion fillings inside the bun and eat it like that. Simple as well as quick and easy to eat."

Falcon eyed the contents of the box for a while more before he closed the lid. With a grateful nod at Menichi, he closed the door behind him and left along with Gon and Killua, both of whom were eyeing his newly received food.

"So what do you guys think of the applicants this year?" Menichi asked as she started eating. Satotz and Buhara joined her, each taking a different couch. "A couple of them are real contenders although I failed all of them earlier. I personally like that kid just now, #38. Although the baldy, #294 is also not bad."

"Hmm. Well, I favor #99." Satotz said, chewing on a piece of steak.

"What? But he looks so spoilt!" Menichi whined before she turned to Buhara. "How about you?"

"Well, he's not really a rookie but I think #44 is set to pass as long as he doesn't do something stupid like last year where he got disqualified." Buhara said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, talking about #44, he's got this whole bloodlust thing going on throughout the entire second phase. It was part of the reason why I was so edgy earlier." Menichi recalled.

"Yes, I picked up on that as well. In terms of talent, strength and experience, I'll say that he is more than qualified. He's similar to us hunters actually. But, while we do always keep on the lookout for strong opponents, he takes things a step further. When we deem it necessary to pause and hit our brakes, he charges straight ahead, chasing after that hunt to fulfill his desires." Satotz said quietly as a tense silence filled the room.

"In that regard, #38 is quite similar. He just has more self-control and awareness but underneath him is a bloodthirsty beast waiting to be released. The fall-out when that happens may be disastrous. He does have talent though, seeing as he is likely using _that_ without any official training." Satotz continued on, pointing his finger in the air. "He's one to watch out for… maybe even more than #44."


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey guys! Look at that! It's like a web of jewels!" Gon yelled excitedly as he raced over to the windows.

Falcon followed behind slowly with Killua, munching on one of the sliced pork buns that he had been making as they were exploring the blimp. Killua and Falcon soon joined him at the window and they looked out at the city underneath them silently.

"Hey Killua? Where are your parents? Are they alive?" Gon suddenly asked.

"Hmm? I think so." Killua replied.

"What do they do?" Gon persisted.

"They're assassins." Killua deadpanned.

"Really? Both of them?" Gon asked without hesitation. Falcon merely hummed, eyes trained on the city moving underneath them. It was a novel experience for him, having never been in a blimp before and thus, it was currently infinitely more interesting than Killua's backstory. Killua stared at the both of them, mouth gaping. Falcon finally dragged his eyes away from the sight, glancing at Killua.

"What? Did you really think that we would leave just because you're parents are assassins?" Falcon snorted.

"No? I just… Usually people don't believe me when I say that." Killua said hesitantly. Falcon hummed, suddenly interested.

"So you frequently declare that you're an assassin to random people you meet? Or maybe to your targets?" Falcon asked.

"What? No! I mean that people usually can't tell when I'm telling the truth or not. So, the fact that the two of you just accepted it without question is… new." Killua explained. Falcon hummed, looking back out the window and leaving the preceding conversation to Gon. He wasn't that good with words after all. He was more of an action kind of guy.

Falcon kept one ear on the conversation, humming thoughtfully as Killua revealed his backstory. Suddenly, there was a flash of killing intent behind them. The three of them jumped out of their seats and spun around, eyes trained on the corridor to their right. But, there was no one there.

Falcon frowned and moved to take a step forwards to check the corridor. He paused when he felt a presence behind him and a moment later, there was the sound of soft footsteps heading towards them. The three of them turned around again, warily watching Chairman Netero who was walking slowly towards them from their left.

"Anything wrong?" Chairman Netero asked, eyes glinting with mischievousness.

"Did you see anyone there chairman Netero?" Gon asked, pointing down the right corridor.

"Hmmm. Nope." Chairman Netero said, offering up a smile.

"You're pretty fast for an old-timer." Killua said coldly.

"Really? Why thank you." Chairman Netero replied, stroking his beard. "Well, I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think about the exam so far?"

"It's been pretty fun so far! There hasn't been any of the written exams that I've been dreading!" Gon replied.

"So so. The second phase was fun and this food is delicious. Other than that, it's been pretty boring." Falcon commented.

"For me, it's been kind of disappointing. From the rumors going around, I thought that it would be more challenging. Is there any chance of it getting harder?" Killua challenged.

"Maybe…" Chairman Netero drawled.

"Hmph. Let's go Gon, Falcon." Killua said, spinning around.

"Wait! Why don't we play a game? If you win, I'll let you have your hunter's license." Chairman Netero offered. Falcon raised an eyebrow disbelievingly and Killua scoffed. However, Gon, the naive child that he is, immediately agreed.

"Really? Let's go Killua, Falcon!" Gon said excitedly.

Sighing, Falcon let Gon drag him and Killua to a training room. He exchanged exasperated looks with Killua, the both of them not believing that the chairman would really give them a hunter's license even if they did win.

"The game's simple. All you have to do is get this ball from me. And I won't attack you." Chairman Netero said, spinning a volleyball on his fingertips.

"That's too easy though!" Gon protested.

"Well, why don't you try it first?" Chairman Netero replied, smiling slyly at Gon.

"All we have to do is get the ball right?" Killua asked as he discarded his jacket on the floor and moved towards Chairman Netero.

"Yup!" Chairman Netero agreed. Killua smirked slightly and started to circle the chairman. Suddenly, clones of Killua appeared, all of them circling the chairman who whistled in amazement at his stunt. Falcon watched on, interested while Gon gasped in surprise at the appearance of the clones. Suddenly, the clones disappeared as Killua lunged for the ball.

However, the chairman sidestepped him and Killua flew past him before landing on the floor in a crouch. Without pause, Killua pushed off the ground and lunged for the ball again.

This time, as the chairman sidestepped him, Killua spun around as he landed on the floor, targeting the chairman's lower leg. Gon and Falcon winced, phantom pains crawling up their leg at the sight, while Killua smirked in triumph.

However, Killua soon lost that smirk when he felt the pain on his own leg. With a pained yell, Killua started hopping around on his uninjured leg, clutching his injured one in his hands.

"Killua! Switch! Switch!" Gon called out excitedly, raising his hands in the air.

"Be careful. His leg is as hard as rocks!" Killua warned, raising his own hands to tag Gon in. Killua moved over to sit by Falcon as Gon started stretching. They watched on as Gon dashed straight for the chairman, only to disappear.

The chairman's eyes widened in surprise as Falcon and Killua grinned. The chairman had just looked up when there was a loud crash. Falcon and Killua immediately lost their grins as Gon landed on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Idiot!" Falcon scolded. "We already know that you can jump really high!"

"Yeah… he dropped his guard for a moment there too." Killua agreed. The chairman sweatdropped, chuckling weakly. Gon stuck his tongue out as he moved around to circle the chairman.

Quickly lunging forwards, Gon reached for the ball. When the chairman sidestepped the attack again, Gon twisted around and lunged for the chairman's foot, trying to stop his movements. However, the chairman merely jumped and Gon went sliding past him. After a few more similar attempts, Gon headed back to the group by the side, wiping his sweat away.

"Falcon! Your turn!" Gon said, raising his hands in the air like he had done with Killua earlier. Falcon stared at the hand for a moment before he raised his hands too and Gon beamed as he high-fived Falcon.

Unbidden, a small smile flashed across Falcon's face before his usual passive look settled back on his face. Falcon dashed forwards straight at the chairman and disappeared, much like Gon. This time, the chairman didn't pause and immediately glanced upwards, only to see thin air. Eyes widening, he immediately spun around, glancing behind him.

"Too late." Falcon whispered from underneath the chairman's outstretched left arm just as the chairman was turning around. Leaping up, Falcon clung onto the chairman's left arm and dragged it down with his weight.

The ball rolled off the chairman's palm and Falcon released his grip, landing on the ground. Without bothering to straighten up, Falcon turned and dived for the ball as soon he landed on the ground. But, he was too slow and the chairman plucked it just as his fingers were about to close around the ball.

Undeterred, Falcon placed a hand on the ground and spun around to face the chairman again. He pushed off the ground, diving headfirst into the chairman's leg amidst concerned cries from Gon and Killua, both of whom were worried that he was about to get his skull cracked considering what happened to Killua's leg.

As Falcon expected though, the chairman chose to jump and dodge the attack. Falcon landed on the ground and immediately spun his leg around. The chairman gasped slightly when Falcon's leg clipped his foot as he was landing and he lost his balance.

The chairman leaned forwards as if he was about to fall and Falcon moved to grab the ball. However, the chairman threw the ball into the air as he broke his fall with a hand. The two of them lunged for the ball and Falcon groaned as he was once again, too slow to get the ball before the chairman.

Tired, Falcon moved to the side, instinctively raising his hands to tag Killua in as he did so. Killua once again circled the chairman and lunged for the ball, only to be sidestepped. Falcon watched on with Gon, sharp eyes taking in the chairman's movements for him to better anticipate the chairman's actions and plan his attack when it was his turn.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. Why don't the three of you attack at once?" Chairman Netero said cockily. Killua twitched angrily but paused to wait as both Gon and Falcon got up. Falcon ditched his cloak by the side as he was starting to get hot and sweaty. He paused as he noticed the glances that the other three shot at him.

"What?" Falcon asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"No, its just…" Gon trailed off, gesturing with his hand at Falcon. Confused, Falcon looked down at himself.

"We've never seen you without your cloak before." Killua explained helpfully. "I assumed that you were ugly or had a deformity or something like that so you wore a cloak. But you don't. Why do you wear a cloak in the first place?"

Falcon had dark purple hair that looked black in the dark and narrow steely-silver eyes, hardened by his years in Meteor City. He had a horizontal scar along his left cheek but his face was otherwise unblemished. He wore a plain black sleeved undershirt and black jeans as well as a pair of red running shoes. When he turned around, the entire back of his shirt was raised slightly, hinting at a scar. Besides that, he had a couple more small scars along his arms.

"It just feels uncomfortable without my cloak. Like something should be resting on my shoulders. It also helps to cover my injuries and scars." Falcon explained.

"Hmm. Well, you look great Falcon!" Gon hummed and said cheerfully.

"...Thanks?" Falcon said uncomfortably. After a few more moments of taking in Falcon's appearance, the three boys finally remembered what they were doing and turned their attention back to the game.

Killua jumped in first without waiting, Gon and Falcon following behind him. The three of them lunged for the ball together from three different sides but the chairman jumped backwards. Unable to stop themselves, the three of them collided with each other head first.

Eyes tearing slightly from the impact, Falcon got up while rubbing his head. Before the other two could charge in again however, Falcon stopped them. The chairman watched with raised eyebrows as the three boys huddled together to discuss a strategy. Finally, they broke up and separated.

The three of them stood at different sides of the chairman, boxing him in. Then, by an unspoken agreement, they moved forwards at the same time. The chairman raised an eyebrow at their teamwork, surprised and a little impressed seeing as how they only met each other a day ago.

Gon dashed forwards, meeting the chairman first. He lashed out with his foot, aiming at the chairman's chin. As expected, the chairman merely leaned back slightly but Gon let his shoes slide off his feet, hitting the chairman.

The chairman was knocked back slightly from the blow but he managed to retain his grip on the ball. However, before he could recover, Killua leapt up behind him and kicked the back of his head, causing the chairman to fall forwards.

The ball flew into the air and Killua lunged for the ball. Before his hands could close around the ball though, the chairman placed a hand on the ground to support himself and kicked the ball away using his foot. The ball rebounded off the wall and shot back at the chairman who turned around and reached out for the ball.

However, Falcon jumped up in front of the chairman, blocking him just as Gon kicked out his other shoe at the ball. The shoe knocked into the ball, knocking it to the side and away from the chairman. The 4 of them watched the ball go flying and all moved to grab it. Judging by distance and speed alone, the chairman would have likely gotten the ball before the two boys.

However, Falcon had anticipated this and jumped up behind the chairman, latching onto his back. Caught off guard by the sudden weight on his back, the chairman crashed to the ground, only saving himself from planting facefirst with a lucky hand in between his chest and the floor.

The three boys' eyes glinted, Falcon watching from his spot on Chairman Netero's back as he pulled at the chairman's limbs to hinder his movements and efforts to get back up. By now, the chairman had managed to get up into a crouching position and was slowly straightening up as Falcon tried to pull him back down with his weight. Gon and Killua were both reaching out for the ball when there was a loud thud.

The chairman, seeing the two boys about to get the ball, had moved as if he was about to roll over onto his back, forcing Falcon to let go or get crushed under the chairman. Falcon watched as the chairman made a complete roll, starting from and ending in a crouching position. Then, he had pushed off against the ground just as Falcon was reaching out to stop him and dashed off.

Unbalanced, the force of the impact sent Falcon crashing to the ground. He stared at the footprint mark in the floor in a daze as Gon and Killua were both knocked away as the chairman moved past them, grabbing the ball. Stunned, the three of them glanced from the footprint to the chairman who was now merrily spinning the ball on his finger again.

"Nice try. You almost got it!" The chairman praised. Falcon glared at the chairman, swallowing heavily as he felt his temper, and bloodlust, rise.

"That's it. I give up. I lost." Killua said as Falcon got up and took a step towards the chairman. Blinking, Falcon dragged his eyes over to the side where Killua was picking up his jacket.

"Why? We've still got time and we almost got him thanks to Falcon's plan." Gon asked naively. Falcon turned to Gon when he heard his name. Suddenly remembering where he was, Falcon heaved a shuddering sigh as he tried to control himself.

"You don't get it do you? He hasn't used his right hand and left foot at all! Even if we tried for a year, we wouldn't be able to get the ball off him. No offense Falcon, it was a great plan and all but... " Killua said bluntly. The chairman stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth childishly as Gon stared at him in shock.

"Let's go Gon, Falcon." Killua said, twitching angrily at the gesture the chairman made. Falcon nodded, moving to the side and picking up his cloak. Instead of donning it however, Falcon merely hung it over his left shoulder and stuffed his other arm into his pocket.

"Ah. I'm going to stay here and try for a little longer" Gon said. Falcon and Killua snapped their heads over, staring at him disbelievingly.

"Didn't you hear what i just said?" Killua asked.

"You won't be able to get the ball." Falcon interjected calmly, watching Gon with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. I don't care about the ball anymore. I just want to get him to use his right hand." Gon replied, jabbing a thumb at the chairman behind him.

"And that's impossible! All three of us couldn't do it, what makes-" Killua snapped at Gon. He started to storm towards Gon when Falcon stepped in his way.

"Leave it. We need to go now." Falcon whispered softly to Killua. The longer they stayed here and the more the heard the annoying sound of the ball spinning, the greater their bloodlust. Then, Falcon raised his voice. "Good luck Gon. The two of us will go first."

Luckily, Killua quickly regained his composure and with a last 'Good luck' to Gon, they quickly left the room. The two of them walked silently beside each other, temper and bloodlust slowly ebbing away as they got further from the room. But, fuelled by each other's bloodlust, it was slow going.

Then, two men rounded the corner and the 4 of them bumped into each other. Uncaring, Falcon and Killua walked on, trying to control themselves. They finally snapped when the two men they bumped into reached out and tried to stop them, telling them to apologise.

Before they could even touch the two boys however, the men fell down to the ground dead. Killua had decapitated one of the men while Falcon had simply moved behind the other and broken his neck. Killua paused for a moment as Falcon stepped over the bodies of the two men and they continued walking on, leaving two corpses in their wake.


	5. Chapter 4

"To all passengers on board, we are about to land. Please get ready by the exit."

Killua and Falcon looked up at the announcement. Slowly, they got up, stretching their arms and legs. After their little game and loss of control the previous night, the two of them had retreated to a private room and slept the rest of their bloodlust away, trusting the other to not attack.

Killua and Falcon put on their jackets and cloaks respectively, heading out of the room and moving to the exit. There, they met with Kurapika, Leorio and Gon who were staring out of the window. Finally, the blimp landed and they filed out along with the rest of the applicants.

"This is the Trick Tower, the location of the third phase. Your task is to get to the bottom of the tower in 72 hours." The same green bean secretary that had given them their badges, Beans, explained. "The third phase shall begin now! Good luck!"

After Beans, and the blimp, left, the applicants started moving over to the edge of the tower. Falcon, Killua and Gon bent down slightly, examining the sides of the tower. It was smooth and there were no obvious gaps or areas to hold onto.

"Heh. This is easy for an expert rock climber like myself. I'm going to be the first to pass this phase for sure." A man walked up behind them and boasted. Saying so, he crouched down over the edge and started climbing down.

"He's going quite fast." Killua whistled. The man had already made it about a fourth of the way down and was going at a steady pace. Suddenly, there was a loud 'squawking' sound and birds flew out of the clouds. They flew over to the man who panicked and lost his grip on the wall. He fell down and into the mouth of a bird, screaming all the while.

"Descending along the walls is suicide." Falcon decided. He then moved away and started looking around the top of the tower. There was no obvious lifts or anything so there must be a trapdoor of some kind.

By now, after watching the failed attempt of the climber, most of the applicants had already deduced the correct way to get down and were already looking around. Falcon moved slowly, examining each tile as Gon and Killua searched near him.

Suddenly, as Falcon stepped forwards, the tile underneath him gave way and he gasped in shock and surprise as he fell through. At the sound, Gon and Killua spun around, only to see him fall through the trapdoor and the tile flip back to its original position. They quickly moved over, testing it before helplessly returning back to their search when they couldn't open it.

Meanwhile, Falcon had landed in a dark room lit only by candles on the wall. Falcon glanced around and, seeing no one else, moved to read a plaque on the wall beside two doors.

Path of choices

Making choices along the way, you will have to reach the end goal by yourself. If you make the wrong choice, you will only have yourself to blame and no one else. Choose wisely.

Press 'O' to take the right door of brains.

Press 'X' to take the left door of brawn.

Falcon looked at the plague, unimpressed by the attempt at creating anxiety. He grabbed the wrist watch on a table under the plaque and put it on. Without hesitation, Falcon chose the left door and walked through as the door unlocked with a soft 'click'.

He slowly walked out into an angled dark corridor, similarly only lit by candles. After a few steps, the sound of something giving way echoed out in the corridor. Then, a large boulder just barely the size of the corridor dropped down behind him.

Startled, Falcon started running down the corridor, slowly but surely pulling away from the boulder. As he ran, Falcon frowned, trying to recall whether he had tripped any wires or stepped on any traps.

Sure that he had done nothing to set off any trap, Falcon came to the conclusion that there was a camera somewhere and that the exam proctor for the third phase, or an assistant, had likely been the one to release the boulder. As expected, the moment he spotted a door, it suddenly started to close although he hadn't tripped any wires.

Speeding up, Falcon bent down low and ran through the door a few moments before the boulder slammed against it and the door closed shut. Controlling his breathing, Falcon glanced around the new room he found himself in. Suddenly, a speaker crackled to life above him.

"Was that a nice warm-up? Anyway, you have chosen the path of brawns. In order to descend the tower, you will have to either knock out or kill your opponent. Your first fight starts now."

After the announcement, a door opened at the other side and a prisoner stepped out of it. The door closed shut behind the prisoner as soon as he cleared it and entered the room. There was a key hung on a string around his neck which Falcon immediately zeroed in on.

Without waiting for the prisoner to attack, Falcon dashed forwards as soon as the shackles hit the ground and the prisoner removed his dirty brown cloak. The prisoner's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden attack and he moved to dodge Falcon. However, Falcon's hand closed around the prisoner's wrist and Falcon's eyes glinted as he released his Nen.

 _*A primed grenade is in your body*_ Falcon murmured softly. In that very same moment, the prisoner exploded as if a bomb had been planted inside of him. Falcon sighed, uncaring of the blood splattered on him as he looked down at his hands. He had spent the entire exam until now in a Zetsu state ever since the appearance of Hisoka and Gittarackur. It felt good to release his Nen, let it surround him in a warm bubble.

Bending down, Falcon grabbed the key off the ground and moved to the door. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, finding himself in another dark corridor. This time, instead of manual traps, there were multiple prisoners along the side of the corridor. As soon as he entered, shackles and brown cloaks fell to the ground as the prisoners turned to look at him.

Falcon smirked then, a bloodthirsty smirk. Swiftly, he dashed forwards, engaging the prisoners in a brutal fight to the death. They alternated between running down the corridor and fighting, the wave of prisoners seemingly never ending despite the limited space in the corridor.

Falcon never stopped grinning as blood splattered the walls and yells were cut short.

* * *

"Applicant #38 is the 4th to arrive with a time of 8 hours and 18 minutes."

Hisoka, Gittarackur and Hanzo glanced up as the door opened and the speaker crackled to life. Falcon walked in, looking around the wide circular room.

He was covered in blood from head to toe, although none of it was his. Falcon sniffed himself as he entered, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the putrid stench of the blood. Without pause, Falcon entered the bathroom by the side and washed the blood off himself. He wrung the blood off his cloak as best as he could before he walked back out.

Hisoka watched in interest, raising a hand and gesturing for Falcon to come over when he exited the bathroom. Falcon shrugged and walked over, ignoring Hanzo all the while. He didn't have Nen and thus wasn't really a threat. He didn't interes Falcon like Gon and Killua too.

Falcon laid his cloak out on the floor to dry, sitting down and leaning against the wall. He watched silently as Hisoka and Gittarackur continued their game of poker. When the game ended with Hisoka's win, Hisoka glanced over at him as he shuffled the deck.

"Do you want to play?" Hisoka offered. Falcon looked from the deck to Hisoka, then to Gittarackur and back to Hisoka silently.

"I don't know how to." Falcon admitted. He shut his mouth after that, expecting the two to go back to playing on their own after the admission. Instead, Gittarackur made an odd 'clacking' sound as if he was laughing and Hisoka chuckled lightly.

"I'll teach you. Three people playing will be more fun than just two after all." Hisoka said. Falcon glanced at Hisoka in astonishment.

"...Ok" Falcon agreed slowly. He had more than 2 days to wait after all and he couldn't spend the entire time sleeping. At least this way, he would be able to kill some time before he got bored. And so, the three of them spent the rest of the remaining time alternating between playing poker, eating and resting.

An hour before the 72 hours time limit was up, Gon and Killua, as well as Kurapika and Leorio, hadn't shown up and Falcon was starting to get anxious. Anxious enough that he could no longer concentrate on the game.

"... A pair of aces. I lost." Falcon sighed as he placed down his cards. "I'm stopping here."

"Ok~ Thanks for your participation~" Hisoka hummed as he collected all the cards back. Gittarackur had also lost with a three of a kind and was also stopping there along with Falcon.

The three of them separated from the circle they had made as they were playing poker, moving to sit by the wall. They didn't move far from each other though unlike the other applicants who stayed as far away from the three of them, and each other, as possible.

Falcon watched the door as time slowly trickled past but none of the boys showed up. Finally, 5 minutes before the end of the third phase, Falcon had given up and assumed that they had either died or gotten trapped somewhere and wouldn't be clearing the third phase of the Hunter Exam.

Absentmindedly, Falcon started munching on some more bread which had been provided for them and brought by some prisoners about every ten hours. Quickly, he shoved any remaining food into the container with the remainder of the shredded pork bun that Menichi had given him. Standing up, Falcon started to wear his already dry cloak, shielding his body, and thus his scars, from view.

Just as he was reaching around to put on his hood, the door opened. Gon, Killua and Kurapika stepped out, each of them tattered and tired.

"Falcon!" Gon greeted immediately. Gon and Killua rushed over, leaving Kurapika to greet the last two stragglers, Leorio and Tonpa.

"Hey. I thought you wouldn't make it." Falcon said, smirking slightly.

"It was close." Kurapika admitted as he moved up to them with Leorio.

"Yup. But thanks to Gon, all of us were able to exit." Leorio agreed.

"Hmmm… well, you'll have to tell me the story later." Falcon said as the speaker announced the end of the third phase and a door opened up.

Having been trapped in the tower for the past 3 days, all the applicants eagerly exited the tower. There, standing in front of them was a short man with a mohawk and wearing spectacles.

"Congratulations to all of you for exiting the tower and completing the third phase. You have only two more phases to go." Lippo started. Then, he smirked as he pointed at an island off in the distance behind him. "The next phase will take place on Zevil's Island."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a man walked up beside him, carrying a box. Falcon tilted his head questioningly as the other applicants started murmuring among themselves.

"You will now all draw lots… to determine who are the hunters and who are they prey." Lippo said, causing tension to rise quickly among the applicants. "Inside the box, there are 25 numbered cards. The numbers are the numbers of the tags that were given to you at the beginning. You will now all pick a card in the order that you arrived at the bottom of the tower."

Hisoka immediately stepped forwards and drew a card out of the lottery box. Discretely, as the 3 applicants in front of him drew their lots, Falcon removed his tag and pinned it on the inside of his cloak. Then, after Hanzo had drawn his number, Falcon moved forwards to get his own number. When he stuck his hand inside and withdrew his card, the lottery box flashed green for a moment before it returned to its original state. Moving back, Falcon glanced at the number written on the card he had chosen.

 _198._

Falcon hummed as the other applicants moved forwards one by one to get their own card. If he remembered correctly, 197 to 199 was one of the three Amori brothers. Glancing over, Falcon pouted a little when his view of them was blocked by the bodies of the other applicants. Then, he shrugged. He could just take out all three of them and check which one of them was 198 afterwards.

"Alright. Does everyone have a card?" Lippo asked. When no one spoke up, Lippo took it as an assent and continued on. "The lottery box has already recorded each of your targets so you are free to dispose of your cards if you want. As some of you have already guessed, the number on your card is your target."

Tension skyrocketed as everyone glanced around to try and spot their targets. Simultaneously, they also removed their tags from their clothes and hid it somewhere else. Falcon hummed as Lippo paused for the applicants to hide their tags and glanced over at the Amori brothers. He managed to get a peek at one of the brother's tag which was 199 and Falcon mentally crossed him off his list of targets.

"The tag of your target is worth 3 points and your own tag is also worth 3 points. Any other tags is only worth 1 point. The third phase will take place at Zevil Island for 1 week, during which you will have to accumulate a minimum of 6 points." Lippo explained, holding up his fingers for emphasis. "Now, enjoy your stay at Zevil Island."

After he finished speaking, Lippo headed back into the Trick Tower while the applicants filed into a boat which was going to take them to Zevil Island.


	6. Chapter 5

"Congratulations for passing the third phase!" A female hunter association staff started as the boat set off from Trick Tower. "The trip to Zevil Island will take around 2 hours. As all of you have passed the third phase, you have all been granted an unconditional invitation to next year's hunter exam. So, even if you fail this year, we hope that you will return next year! Never say die am I right?"

Falcon stared up at her blankly before he dismissed her and glanced around the boat. Like him, none of the other applicants were particularly impressed or enthralled by her enthusiasm. Finally, unable to handle the staff's cheerfulness, Falcon got up and started wandering the boat, trying to find Gon and Killua. The staff member watched as the applicants ignored her and slowly trailed off, eventually giving up and staying silent.

By now, although they hadn't arrived at Zevil Island yet, the fourth phase had already begun. The applicants didn't relax their guard at all, instead glancing around suspiciously, trying to figure out who was their prey and who was hunting them. In contrast, Falcon leisurely strolled around. He finally met up with Killua just as he found and was approaching Gon who was seated by the side of the boat.

"Yo!" "Hello."

Falcon and Killua greeted as they walked up to Gon. They sat down on either side of Gon, shifting around until they were sitting in a sort of half-circle.

"So what number did you get?" Killua and Falcon asked Gon at the same time.

"Secret." Gon replied cheekily. "What about you two?"

Falcon and Killua stayed silent for a moment. Then, the three of them glanced over at each other at the same time and burst out chuckling.

"I didn't get either of your numbers. Don't worry." Killua started first.

"I didn't either." Falcon confirmed.

"Me too." Gon agreed. They paused for a moment.

"We show each other at the count of three?" Killua offered. Silently, the three of them counted to three before they whipped out their cards and showed it to each other at the same time. Falcon and Killua stared at Gon's card in shock.

"Seriously?" Falcon breathed.

"You have rotten luck Gon." Killua commented as Falcon nodded in agreement.

"You think so?" Gon replied, sweat dropping.

"199 and 198? Do you know who they are?" Gon asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Killua admitted.

"Yeah. The 3 Amori brothers. They're 197 to 199." Falcon said at the same time as Killua. Killua turned to look at Falcon, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Really? How do you know that?" Killua questioned.

"... I just remember? And I saw one of their tags earlier." Falcon replied slowly, unsure how to answer the question. They stopped talking though when they glanced over and saw Gon trembling slightly.

"Are you scared? Or excited?" Killua asked, leaning forwards in interest.

"Both, I guess." Gon replied. He clenched his hands together, looking forwards determinedly. "In a straight fight, I would definitely be defeated. But I just have to get his tag so I do have a shot. At least I think I do. But all I can do is try right?"

"He won't kill you anyway. He's waiting for you to get stronger." Falcon interjected.

"He's right." Killua said as he got up. "Well, good luck to you Gon. See you on the other side."

Falcon clamped a hand on Gon's shoulder reassuringly before he got up and followed Killua. The two of them moved to the other side of the boat where they would depart from the ship. Leaning on the rails, Falcon stood beside Killua as they looked out at the sea rushing by beneath them and at the fast approaching island. Soon, they arrived at Zevil Island and the boat docked at the side of the island.

"We have arrived at Zevil Island!" The same female staff from earlier announced as the applicants gathered. "You will disembark from the boat in the order at which you arrived at the bottom of Trick Tower earlier in 2 minute intervals. During the week that you will be left on the island, you will collect your 6 points and return to this landing site."

Hisoka left the boat first, walking into the forest and disappearing quickly among the trees. Falcon waited impatiently as Hanzo left the boat. When he was allowed to go, Falcon waved to the group of 4 gathered by the side and set off. The moment he entered the forest, Falcon leapt up and waited in a tree by the edge of the forest.

In contrast to his previous impatience, Falcon perched on the tree patiently and silently, not moving a single muscle as he waited for the Amori brothers to leave the boat. Falcon mentally noted that Hanzo was also waiting in a tree opposite him and that there were 2 black-suited men, each watching one of them. Swiftly, Falcon moved in front of the black-suited man watching him, ignoring the other one who was watching Hanzo.

"Who are you?" Falcon asked, a hand clasped around the black-suited man's shoulder as he stood behind the man. At his current angle, he was able to see the boat and make out the applicants departing from it one by one while he kept the black-suited man in his sights.

"I'm a judge for the fourth phase of the hunter's exam. I'm here to oversee and supervise the fourth phase." The black-suited man said, swallowing nervously under Falcon's pressure. Falcon hummed before he released the judge and returned to his original position just as the three Amori brothers finally departed from the boat.

Falcon was about to jump down and attack the brothers when he noticed that Hanzo was also following them. Falcon cursed inwardly, quickly assuming that Hanzo was after the #199 tag. Making a split-second decision, Falcon leapt away through the trees to find another victim to attack.

A plan was slowly forming within his mind, a plan involving Killua, the three monkeys and his little ninja. Falcon smirked, excited at the prospect of the upcoming show. He did love messing around with people and watching their reactions when they figured out what happened. He would have to control himself though. No killing and absolutely no bloodlust. It wouldn't do to chase away the ninja before he participated in the play.

* * *

Falcon dashed back through the trees, following the two older brothers as they strode through the forest. He had just completed the preparations for the play and was returning when he came across the two brothers. They were chuckling and throwing their target's tag into the air as they conversed with each other lowly.

Suddenly, Falcon froze as a large killing intent washed over him. Birds screeched ominously as they flew away and Falcon snapped his head over. A moment later, the killing intent vanished, brought under control. Regardless, Falcon remained on guard as he slowly started to continue following the two brothers who hadn't realised anything.

Falcon released a low breath, trying to control himself and stop himself from lashing out at the two brothers in response to the killing intent. He tried to keep his mind fixed on the plan he had concocted, a plan to mess around with Hanzo while making sure that both he and Killua got their target tags. Just before Falcon lost control, the 3 brothers finally met up. Now focused on the events playing out before him, the bloodlust swirling in Falcon was forgotten as he made his way directly behind and above the 3 brothers.

"Hand over your badge kid and I won't hurt you." The youngest said as he stood over Killua. Killua ignored him, eyes darting over to where Falcon was hidden. Falcon smirked at Killua, raising a finger to his lips. Angered by Killua's blatant disregard for him, the youngest brother kicked out at Killua's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"I bet that hurt didn't it? Now give up your tag kid. Last warning." The youngest smirked, slowly lowering his leg. Killua blinked as he lay flat out on the ground. Then, he raised his legs and leapt up onto his feet in a smooth motion. He took out his hands from his pocket and looked down at the tag in his hands.

"Number 198 huh." Killua hummed. Stunned, the youngest brother searched his pockets frantically. "So, which one of you is 199?"

"He's dangerous. Get in position." One of the other brothers said as they slowly moved towards and surrounded Killua. There was a pause as the 4 of them faced off. Then, Killua ran up a tree and jumped down behind one of the brothers while Falcon leapt down from the tree he was perched on. Now, the both of them were behind each of the remaining two brothers. Falcon clasped a hand around the shoulder of the brother that he had chosen while Killua placed his fingernails to the throat of the other.

"Don't move." Falcon said warningly. Then, Killua and Falcon both reached into the brother's pockets and retrieved their tags. Falcon waved the tag he got at Killua. "I got 199."

"And I have 197. Trade?" Killua reported.

"Sure." Falcon agreed, smirking at Killua. They kicked the brothers they held captive down and moved away before the 3 brothers were able to recover and regroup. Falcon passed two tags to Killua, #199 and #34, while Killua passed him the tag of his own target, #198. The two boys maintained their eye contact throughout the exchange and Falcon quickly conveyed the plan. Aware of Hanzo's presence, Killua quickly got the plan and smirked as he turned to look at the 3 brothers who were watching them warily.

"Alright. I don't need this last one so-" Killua started as he threw a tag into the air with all his strength. As expected, Hanzo chased after the tag that Killua threw and the two boys cackled as they walked away.

"Nice plan" Killua commended as he threw a tag into the air, catching it in his hands. The tag was labelled #197.

"Thanks. I'm going to the start now. I'm going to rest and relax for the rest of the week." Falcon said as he walked off, waving at Killua. The moment he was far enough away from Killua, Falcon jumped up onto a tree and took a deep breath. Then, he released his Nen all at once, allowing it to spread out all over the island, no doubt notifying both Hisoka and Gittarackur, the only two able to use Nen. He then reined in back in, making it surround him in a warm protective bubble.

Falcon sighed in relief, the pressure of having to suppress his Nen totally finally released especially after the killing intent earlier that had almost made his Nen flare up without his control. He then made his way over to the starting area and chose a tree before laying down on the thickest branch. Leaving his Nen around him to notify him if anyone approached, Falcon drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Falcon was now standing a the top of a ruined building. He was overlooking an area with multiple piles of trash and Falcon quickly recognised it as the entrance of Meteor City. The area where outsiders deposited their unwanted items. Falcon watched on as a young boy who looked almost identical to him moved across the trash pile with practiced ease and balance. The young boy paused at the top of a trash pile, conscious of his little stalkers. Then, he spun around with a wild look in his eyes, grinning cheerfully down at the three people standing at the foot of the trash pile.

Somehow, their names popped into his mind and Falcon quickly matched the names to each of the people below him. He watched in interest, the thought that this was a memory flashing across his mind. Falcon then sat down, making himself comfortable as he tried to commit everything that happened next to memory.

The three of them started at the sudden movement and flinched back slightly. A blink of the eyes later, the young boy had somehow moved from his previous spot at the top of the pile to right in front of the three people, at the bottom of the pile, without even making a sound. There was a pause as Nobunaga stared in shock at the young boy who grinned pleasantly back at him.

The young boy pulled back his feet, striking Nobunaga directly in his stomach, reminiscent of what the youngest Armori brother had done to Killua, and sending the swordsman flying backwards with a heavy grunt. Before he could retreat, Machi and Uvogin both reached out and grabbed him, Machi's hand on his right shoulder and Uvogin's large hand on his head.

"Hello!" he greeted them with a cheeky grin. Then, he saluted the two with his left hand. "Bye bye!" he called out next, waving at the two of them next.

 _*You can't touch anything*_ The young boy activated his Nen ability and muttered under his breath as he smirked at the two confused captors. Falcon leaned forwards when he felt the Nen and heard the young boy murmur under his breath, his thought that this was a forgotten memory confirmed. As soon as the younger Falcon had finished speaking, the hands on his shoulder and head suddenly slipped down and through his body, landing right back at their owners' sides.

The young boy took advantage of their surprise at seeing their hands literally move through someone to swiftly spin around and kick Machi's side. Combined with his momentum from the spin, he sent Machi flying to the side and she knocked into Nobunaga who was just getting up again. A small chuckle escaped Falcon as he watched the two of them fall over like a bowling ball and a bowling pin.

Then, the young boy leaned back slightly as a large hand flew past his face. He reached out and grabbed Uvogin's fist, kicking his legs out from under him. Uvogin lost his balance and fell forwards with a startled gasp only to be flipped by the young boy. Uvogin then landed on his back, facing the sky above.

The younger boy's eyes widened slightly as he sensed more Nen presences heading their way and scowled slightly as he looked over at the trio who were currently getting up. The boy backed away, watching as three more people showed up, dashing across the trash littered ground and stopping by their comrades.

Now, he was fighting 6 Spiders, Franklin, Phinks, Feitan, Uvogin, Machi and Nobunaga. Falcon watched on, wondering if this was how he got that injury on his back and lost his memory as a result.

"Yo!" the boy called out cheerfully. "Welcome to the party!"

The 6 Spiders stared back at him, sweat dropping at his cheerfulness despite his current situation of being outnumbered 6 to 1. The boy pouted slightly when they didn't reply and instead stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Hey! Don't you know it's-" he stopped talking half way and dashed forwards, striking out at Phink's gut. "Rude to ignore someone?" he completed his sentence, watching in satisfaction as his target flew back.

The boy nodded to himself, casually leaning this way and that to avoid some Nen bullets that Franklin shot at him, chuckling slightly when he heard curses and yelps from behind.. Suddenly, he ducked down as a leg flew over him, right where his head would have been. The boy whistled in amazement at the perfect arc that the leg lazily drew above him but his eyes widened when the leg suddenly changed direction and lashed straight down.

Swiftly, he reached up and grabbed the leg, gathering his strength and throwing the owner into the air. Unwillingly to be in the centre of 6 enemies any longer, the boy pushed off the ground, jumping back. He straightened up just in time to see Feitan perform a flip in the air and land on the ground in a crouch. He then jumped up as Nen wires materialised around him, dodging the Nen wires just in time. The boy's cheerful grin took on a slightly bloodthirsty edge as he saw that all 6 of them were now using Nen.

"Let's play!" The boy called out, watching gleefully as his opponent's eyes narrowed and they all released their own bloodlust into the air. Falcon shuddered slightly, feeling the killing intent of all 7 fighters permeate the air. Falcon narrowed his eyes, allowing his own bloodlust which he had been suppressing leak out. As expected however, there was no reaction and Falcon settled back down comfortably. He had no impact on what was happening in this flashback and conversely, nothing would impact him.

The boy hummed happily, watching as Franklin stood back and used his Nen bullets to distract him while all of the others moved forwards as one. Feitan and Machi, as the fastest, came first. Machi used her Nen wires again, but instead of attacking him, she laid them all around the area. The wires hung in the air, obstructing his movements.

"Not bad. But, you're affecting your allies as well." The boy commented casually.

"That's what you think." Machi muttered. The boy raised an eyebrow and watched as the Nen wires moved out of Feitan's way as he dashed towards him, taking a zig-zag motion to confuse him.

"You are though. I can see where Feitan is thanks to your wires." he retorted, proving his point when he struck out with a backhand at Feitan who was sneaking up on his back. Feitan's eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable, as he brought his arms up to block his attack. Feitan was knocked back slightly, skidding on the ground as he tried to stop his movement.

At this point, the others had entered the maze of Nen wires which was disappearing as they entered the battle. Machi growled lowly as she removed all her Nen wires except for those at the very edges so that the Nen wires formed a makeshift arena, trapping the boy and the 6 other attackers within. Nobunaga lunged forwards with his sword, the blade flashing past the boy as he twisted his body to the side to dodge it. However, his side step caused the boy to back into Phinks who pulled back his fist and struck out at him.

 _*Your punches are soft*_ The boy muttered quickly, finishing the sentence just moments before Phink's punch landed on him. He was knocked back slightly but wasn't injured at all. Uvogin jumped in at this time, striking out at the boy who stumbled back under the sheer force of the blow.

Machi then leapt into the fray, jumping over Uvogin's tall figure and attempting to drop kick him. However, the boy caught the leg, internally sighing at how repetitive their attacks were, and pushed back. Machi fell backwards on top of Uvogin with a gasp. Uvogin was then forced to stop his attack or risk hitting Machi straight on and he caught Machi instead.

The boy continuously jumped back as a round of Nen bullets suddenly struck the ground he had been standing on. He turned to look at Franklin who was standing out of the arena marked out by the Nen wires. Frowning, the boy dashed towards Franklin, attempting to take him out of the fight first. But, he was stopped by Nobunaga who appeared in front of him, hands on his sword as he waited for the boy to enter his sword's range. The boy dug his heels into the ground, coming to a halt just outside of Nobunaga's range.

The boy then leapt straight up, landing on Phink's head as he lunged for the boy. Phinks growled angrily, hands reaching up to grab he. He jumped off Phink's head, dodging the hands trying to grab him and jumped onto Nobunaga's head next. Jumping off again, the boy flipped over the Nen wires and landed in a crouch outside the makeshift arena.

He ran towards Franklin, dodging the barrage of Nen bullets that Franklin shot at him as he backed away, trying to increase the distance between them. Machi hurriedly released her Nen ability and the 7 of them dashed towards the boy and Franklin. However, they were too slow to stop him and the boy had already reached Franklin. He stood behind Franklin, hands clasped around Franklin's own arms. He pointed Franklin's arms downwards to aim at the ground, preventing him from shooting his Nen bullets at him.

The 7 Spiders paused when they saw his Nen flare as the young boy started to activate his Nen ability. They watched him warily, unsure what to do. Then, Franklin's eyes widened as he saw something, or someone, behind the 7 Spiders. Noticing his reaction, the 7 of them turned around warily, keeping an eye on the boy who was smirking.

"Boss!" Nobunaga called out. The last three members of the Genei Ryodan had finally arrived. Shalnark and Pakunoda eyed the battlefield and the boy's advantageous position with a raised eyebrow. Chrollo, on the other hand, merely watched on with his usual passive face, although his mouth was twitching upwards slightly and he was quite obviously amused.

"Wow! Are you guys having trouble fighting just 1 person?" Shalnark whistled in amazement. Phinks twitched slightly in response, reminding Falcon of Killua who also twitched when he was irritated.

"Shut up! His Nen ability is annoying ok?" Phinks yelled back.

"All of you just need more training." Pakunoda commented although she stared at the boy assessingly. The boy noticed Pakunoda's assessing gaze and winked, bowing theatrically in her direction. Throughout all this though, his hands remained clasped around Franklin's arms.

"Whatever. Just… come help." Nobunaga muttered grumpily. Shalnark and Pakunoda obligingly leapt down and joined them. But before they could resume the fight, Chrollo interrupted them.

"Did you have fun?" Chrollo asked, having given up his attempt to hide his amusement and was now smiling slightly. He ignored the incredulous looks he received from the 8 Spiders, staring straight at the young boy. Noticing where he was looking, they turned their attention to the boy who stared back silently at Chrollo for a moment. Falcon raised an eyebrow, sensing a twist in his previous deduction of his younger self being chased by the Genei Ryodan.

The air was still as the boy and Chrollo stared at each other, the tension between them slowly raising. The other Spiders swallowed heavily, preparing to attack at a moment's notice. Then, the boy and Chrollo started chuckling at the same time before it slowly devolved into a full blown laughter attack. The others, and Falcon, stared at them in confusion for a moment before Shalnark gasped slightly, having realised something.

A light bulb went off in Falcon's head at the same time as Shalnark gasped. Falcon leaned forwards, curious as to whether his theory was correct. The boy then released Franklin, dashing past the Spiders, all of whom moved to stop him besides Shalnark who merely stood aside although he continued watching the boy closely. A moment before the boy reached Chrollo however, there was a loud 'honking' sound. The next moment, the world faded to black and Falcon bolted upright in the tree he had been napping on.


	7. Chapter 6

"Attention! The fourth phase is now over! All applicants please make their way to the landing site within the next hour! There will be no further exchanging of tags or you will be instantly disqualified!"

Falcon quickly withdrew his Nen, suppressing it back underneath his skin. Then, he looked down and saw Killua pass by beneath him. Without hesitation, Falcon dropped down beside Killua silently.

"Yo." Killua greeted as the two continued moving towards the landing site.

"Hello. Gon's not with you?" Falcon greeted and asked.

"Nope. He should be coming soon with Kurapika and Leorio though. He said something about wanting to help the others once he got all his points." Killua shook his head and said as they trudged through the forest. Falcon hummed before he fell silent. Once the two of them emerged out of the forest and into the landing site, they flashed their tags at the attendant who noted down their numbers.

Finished, Falcon and Killua waited for the others to turn up and show the attendant their collected tags. Then, they filed into the blimp where they were allowed to rest and wander around until the next, and final, phase. Immediately, Falcon and Killua moved in search of Gon, worried and concerned although they would never admit it. On the way, they passed by Kurapika who was also about to approach Gon. However, Kurapika allowed them to go talk to Gon instead as they were all 12 years old.

"Gon." Falcon started first as the two of them settled down on either side of Gon who had been staring out the window before they arrived.

"What happened to you?" Killua continued.

"...I managed to get Hisoka's tag." Gon started. Falcon and Killua stayed silent, sensing more to the story. "And then, someone else got me with a blow dart and took my tag. Hisoka came by afterwards and returned my tag to me. But, he didn't take his own tag back. When I tried to return it to him, Hisoka punched me and told me that the day I was able to punch him back, he would take back the tag. I was really… frustrated. Not being able to hit him back. I felt pathetic and weak after that."

Gon started crying silently as Falcon and Killua looked at him helplessly. Then, Killua grumbled under his breath as Falcon put a hand on Gon's shoulder much like he had done before the start of the fourth phase. Gon glanced up them, wiping his tears away furiously.

"... Idiot. We, including Leorio and Kurapika, only got this far thanks to you. And, whether you intended to do it or not, you also saved the both of us when you decided to become our friend." Killua said. Falcon grinned down at Gon, nodding his head in agreement to what Killua said.

"Thank you." Falcon thanked Gon, pulling down his hood to meet Gon's eyes directly to convey his sincerity. And, Falcon realised, he really did mean it.

Gon had taught him that there were indeed true friends in the world. People who wouldn't turn around and backstab him, who wouldn't betray him just for their own benefits. Gon had saved him from a life of loneliness and solitude where he only chased after his past. For that, Falcon owed Gon a debt that he didn't think he would ever be able to repay.

"Attention all passengers! The president will now be conducting interviews." A speaker crackled to life, disrupting the three boys. "Please report to the reception room when your number is called. First is #38!"

"Well… I'm going to go now." Falcon said awkwardly. Gon and Killua grinned, waving at him as he moved towards the reception room. Standing outside the reception room, Falcon hesitantly knocked on the door. A distracted 'Come in' called out and Falcon slowly pushed the door open, sliding quietly into the room.

"Ah! Have a seat, have a seat." The chairman said pleasantly when he looked up and saw Falcon. Falcon looked around as he sat down on a cushion across from the chairman. "So, let's get right into it shall we? First question, why do you want to be a hunter?"

Falcon paused, unsure whether he should tell the chairman the truth. Then, he mentally shrugged. It wasn't as if he was desperately trying to keep it a secret and the chairman might know something. "I want to be a hunter to find out about my past. I have amnesia and I heard that hunters have access to information not available to the public."

The chairman hummed, writing something down on a piece of paper in front of him. "Ok. Then, next question. Which one of the remaining applicants interests you the most?"

Falcon blinked. This one was easy. "Killua and Gon, or #99 and #405 i guess." Then, a thought struck him and he hastily added. "Oh, #44 and #301 too. They're the strongest of the remaining batch."

"I see. I see. Last question, which one of the remaining applicants do you want to fight the least?" The chairman asked.

"#99 and #405 again. They're my first friends and I don't want to fight them, regardless of who wins in the end." Falcon replied without hesitation.

"Ok! Thank you. You can go now." The chairman said, writing down in the piece of paper. Falcon hummed as he left the reception room, bumping into Hisoka as he did so. Startled, Falcon watched Hisoka warily, still conscious of the bloodlust that Hisoka had released during the fourth phase.

"Don't look at me that way. You're not much better yourself you know." Hisoka purred, glee dancing in his eyes.

"I'm not." Falcon hissed as he stalked away without a second glance. He didn't want to be anywhere near Hisoka at all if he could help it.

"Oh but you are. And I can't wait for you to realise it." Hisoka murmured, staring after Falcon as he left. He turned back around, continuing on his path to the reception room.

"Maybe I should quicken the process a little."

* * *

"Is everyone all rested up? Good. Now, the final phase will consist of one on one fights in a tournament format." The chairman announced. All the 10 remaining applicants were gathered in a large, emptied ballroom in a private hotel run by the Hunter Association. Silently, they watched as the chairman removed a cloth and revealed the match-ups for the tournament.

Falcon glanced briefly through the revealed tournament chart, checking his own fights as well as Gon and Killua's fights. Gon was fighting 5 times in total and his first fight was against Hanzo. Killua had a total of 3 fights and was fighting against either Gon, Hanzo or #53, an archer if Falcon remembered correctly, first. Meanwhile, he had 4 fights and was fighting either Hisoka or Kurapika first.

"Only one person passes?" Falcon muttered under his breath in confusion. That seemed a little too harsh even for the Hunter Exam.

"Nope. Only one person fails." The chairman said, having caught what Falcon said. "The winners will get their hunter's license while the losers will advance to the next round. Each of you will get at least 2 chances to fight and win."

"Why are the matchups so unbalanced?" One of the other applicants asked. Falcon glanced over at him briefly, quickly disregarding him, before he focused his attention back on the chairman who was explaining how he made the matchups.

"Basically, those with higher scores have a higher number of attempts. The scores are based on three things. Physical ability, mental fortitude and overall impression. I'm sure that you can figure out what the first two are. The overall impression is, in simpler terms, your potential as a hunter. The opinions of your fellow applicants were also taken into account." The chairman explained. Falcon glanced over at Killua as he clicked his tongue, envy and irritation practically rolling off him in waves.

"The fights end when your opponent admits defeat. You can do anything you like to make them surrender but killing is prohibited. If you kill your opponent, you are immediately disqualified and the other applicants immediately pass." The chairman continued to explain the rules. "If there aren't any questions then the final phase will begin now!"

Falcon grinned, starting to get a little excited. He moved over to the side, standing with Killua by the door while Kurapika and Leorio stood further in front. Nevertheless, they still had a good view of the fight as the other applicants spread out around the large ballroom. Falcon was a little wary though when he noticed that Hisoka and Gittarackur were standing near them.

His focus was dragged to the fight though when Hanzo started smacking Gon around. Falcon clenched his teeth, grinding them together angrily. He didn't interfere though, aware of what the words 'one on one fight' meant. Him, or anyone else, interfering would likely result in Gon being disqualified, something which Gon wouldn't, for lack of a better word, like at all. Like him, Killua had already deduced this and, going by the continuous tensing and untensing of his hands, he wasn't that happy about it either.

Falcon scoffed when Leorio started yelling for Gon to give up, that he still had 4 more tries later. Like what Menichi muttered, no one would willingly give up now that they were in the final phase unless they really saw no other option. However, internally, Falcon was hoping that Gon would suddenly take leave of his senses, something which he didn't really seem to have in the first place, and give up.

Hours passed as Hanzo repeatedly smacked Gon around, trying to get him to give up. Blood and vomit stained the floor around where Gon lay, deathly still. Bloodlust was now coiling dangerously within Falcon, something which Hisoka, Gittarackur and Killua definitely felt, as he silently stared at the fight playing out in front of him. Falcon almost snapped and lost control when Hanzo broke Gon's left arm.

Breathing in and out deeply, Falcon managed to stop himself from charging Hanzo right there and then. Teeth clenched and grinding harshly, Falcon watched as Hanzo did a one-armed handstand, slowly removing all his fingers until he was supporting his entire body with just one finger. Hanzo then did a long commentary about his past and training, boasting about his skills.

"That's not anything to be proud of." Falcon snorted at the same time as Killua when Hanzo boasted that he had already killed by the time that he was 12 years old. They looked at each other in surprise before a loud crash disrupted them. They whipped their heads back around to the fight where Gon was in a kicking position and Hanzo had fallen face-first on the ground. Gon then fell back down and the two of them were now on the floor.

"I let you kick me." Hanzo deadpanned as he stood back up, blood trickling down his face from his nose. Hanzo wiped the blood off his face as he glanced at Gon who was unsteadily getting back up on his feet. He then drew a hidden blade out of the bandages wrapped around his arm. "Anyway, maybe i'm not making this clear enough. I'll amputate one of your limbs instead of just breaking them. A permanent injury should wake you up enough. Maybe a leg? You seem awfully proud of your speed."

"That's a problem." Gon said with a straight face. Hanzo froze, blinking owlishly at Gon. "I don't want to lose my leg, but I don't want to give up either. Let's find another way!"

"Wha- Another way? You are in no position to dictate the terms!" Hanzo yelled at Gon furiously, illusionary steam rising out of his ears. Kurapika and Leorio's mouth dropped open in shock as the other applicants started chuckling slightly. "It's a simple choice with just two options! Either give up or I will slice off your leg. That's it!"

"I don't want that! And it will backfire on you too." Gon replied sternly. Hanzo stared at Gon in confusion, unsure why him slicing off Gon's leg would backfire on him. Gon turned to face the judge. "He loses if I bleed to death right?"

"Eh? Um… yes!" The judge jumped when Gon suddenly addressed him.

"See? That's bad for the both of us." Gon said as he turned back to Hanzo, talking as if he was simply informing Hanzo of something and they were not being involved in a fight.

Falcon and Killua glanced around in confusion, unsure what was happening. Gon was still severely injured and he had also not gotten any stronger. Hanzo was still faster and stronger than Gon, the only part where he lost out was in willpower. But, somehow, the tension in the room had drained away and the other applicants were no longer as tensed as before, some of them even outright chuckling. Gon was also somehow now dictating the flow of the fight despite being in a disadvantageous position.

Hanzo gritted his teeth in anger and swung at Gon. Gon didn't flinch at all, in fact, he didn't even twitch. He stared up resolutely at Hanzo, light reflecting off his clear eyes. Blood slowly trickled down from his forehead where the blade pierced his skin slightly but Gon didn't move.

"You just don't understand it do you? Even if I kill you, I can still reapply next year. But you'll be dead!" Hanzo yelled, sweat dripping down his face. Even so, Gon stared silently and resolutely back at Hanzo, eyes clear. "Why? Why are you going so far? If you reapply next year, you will definitely pass! Is your pride more important than your life?"

"I want to see my father." Gon said. "He's a hunter, one of the best, or so i've heard. I hope that I will be able to find and meet him one day. But, I feel like if I fail this year, I will never be able to meet him. Honestly, you're not giving me a choice at all. I will not give up."

"So you're fine with dying right here and now? You have absolutely no regrets?" Hanzo questioned. Gon didn't reply Hanzo, staying silent. "I give up." Hanzo said as he turned around and stowed away his blade back underneath the bandages. "I can't kill you and I can't think of a way to make you give up. So, i'll just take on the next guy."

"I won't accept that either! Let's have a proper match!" Gon suddenly declared, pointing at Hanzo.

"You won't accept it?" Hanzo asked softly as he turned around and looked at Gon with a raised eyebrow. He strode back in front of Gon, jabbing a finger at Gon in frustration. "And why should I care? You won't give up so what do you want me to do?"

"But I don't want to win like this! We should sit down and think of something together!" Gon retorted heatedly.

"So let me get this straight." Hanzo started. "I give up. But you won't accept that and you want us to fight again but in a way that ensures that you win 'honestly'."

"Yup!" Gon replied cheerfully.

"Dream on!" Hanzo yelled as he punched Gon and knocked him unconscious. Hanzo then turned around to talk to the judges, the previous exam proctors and chairman Netero. Falcon tuned out their conversation, watching as one of the judges carried Gon out of the room and presumably into an infirmary. Then, Falcon moved with Killua into Hanzo's path.

"Why did you decide to surrender?" Falcon asked first.

"Decide to? You're making it seem as if I did it for fun." Hanzo said, glancing down at the two boys who stared back at him.

"It's true though."Killua pointed out. "There were many ways that you could have used to make Gon give up without actually killing him."

"Not that we want Gon to lose." Falcon added. There weren't exactly being quiet about their conversation and the applicants near them easily overheard them. Most of the applicants, like Kurapika and Leorio stared at them in surprise, as if shocked by their bluntness. In contrast though, Hisoka was smirking slightly, a card pressed against his lips thoughtfully as he stared at the two boys, and more specifically at Falcon.

"When I torture someone, I am prepared for my victims to want revenge against me. Even the most disciplined warrior can't hide the anger and resentment in their eyes, at least before it turns to fear. But, there in Gon's eyes, there was nothing. Not even after I broke his arm. Because of that, I started liking the little kid and couldn't really bring myself to continue. So, I surrendered." Hanzo explained, pointing at his own eye for emphasis.

"I still don't really understand…" Falcon muttered, Killua nodding slightly in agreement.

Hanzo started walking away, preventing Falcon and Killua from questioning his further, so the two boys finally returned to their original positions to continue watching the rest of the matches. The rest of the matches went much faster and smoother than the first fight. However, the two of them weren't really paying attention. Instead, they were still musing over Hanzo and Gon's fight as well as what Hanzo had told them.

Hisoka admitted defeat after whispering something to Kurapika. #53, Pokkle met the same treatment that Hanzo gave to Gon but wasn't as resolute and quickly admitted defeat when Hisoka threatened to break his arm. Then, it was Falcon's turn. Killua wished Falcon good luck as he took off his cloak and moved to the centre of the room where Hisoka was waiting.

As soon as the judge signalled the start of the fight, Falcon immediately dashed forwards to Hisoka who jumped backwards and away from his outstretched hand. Falcon frowned as he paused and looked at Hisoka who smirked mischievously at him, waving a finger at him. Then, Hisoka dashed forwards with a card held in between his fingers.

Falcon ducked under the card as Hisoka swiped at him horizontally. When Hisoka next swiped at him vertically, Falcon raised a hand to block and deflect Hisoka's arm. Hisoka was left wide open as his arm was knocked aside and Falcon took advantage of this to punch Hisoka's gut, knocking him backwards with a grunt.

The watching applicants gaped, amazed at the skill that both Hisoka and Falcon showed, although they were more amazed at Falcon, considering that they already knew that Hisoka was strong. Meanwhile, Hisoka and Falcon stared at each other silently, not moving a single muscle. Hisoka abruptly straightened up and walked slowly towards Falcon.

He then sped up suddenly, appearing in front of Falcon just as Falcon tried to grab onto Hisoka's shoulder. However, Hisoka clasped his hand around Falcon's wrist and stopped him just before Falcon's hand touched his shoulder. He leaned in close, their heads side by side as he angled his head so that he would be able to see Falcon's expression.

"Do you want to know your past?" Hisoka murmured softly. Falcon froze as Hisoka released his hand. Hisoka then turned his back on Falcon, surrendering once again like he had done with Kurapika.

"Wait! What do you know?" Falcon yelled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know~" Hisoka purred as he moved back to the sidelines. The judge then forced Falcon to the sidelines and Falcon stalked angrily over to Killua. Killua looked at him worriedly but had to go face Pokkle. However, Killua simply conceded to Pokkle, citing the reason that Pokkle was weak and therefore not fun to fight with. He quickly returned to Falcon's side as the judge called out Hisoka and #191, Bodoro.

"Hey. You okay?" Killua asked softly. Falcon didn't answer, eye focused on Hisoka. "What did he say to you?"

When Falcon didn't reply, Killua sighed and turned his attention to the match between Hisoka and Bodoro, not expecting Falcon to say anything to him. After a while though, Falcon finally replied him. "He knows about my past." Killua turned to look at Falcon in shock.

"Then-?" Killua asked slowly.

"He didn't tell me anything." Falcon replied. "Just asked me whether I wanted to know about my past."

"Next match, Killua vs Gittarackur!" The judge announced and Killua grunted as he got up, hesitantly looking back at the brooding Falcon. He shuffled over to stand in front of Gittarackur, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"It's been awhile Kil." Gittarackur suddenly said before they started fighting. Killua glanced at him, question marks floating over his head. Then, Gittarackur raised a hand and removed all the needles stuck in his face.

As soon as he did so, his face started bulging and shifting for a moment before it quickly settled down. However, his face had changed. Now, he had long silky black hair as well as eyes that were dull and blank.

"I-Illumi nii-san!" Killua gasped, unconsciously taking a step back. Falcon glanced up, taking in Illumi's new appearance.

"Yo. I heard you stabbed mother and Milluki." Illumi said.

"That sounds about right…" Killua said, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Mom was in tears." Illumi reported calmly. "She was so happy to see that you had gotten so skilled."

Falcon looked to the side in surprise when he heard a loud crashing sound to see that leorio had fallen over in surprise at Illumi's statement. When he did so, Hisoka shuffled closer to him and was now crouched down beside where he was seated.

"What do you want?" Falcon snapped at Hisoka who smirked back at him.

"Just wanted to help the poor little lost bird in front of me." Hisoka replied.

"I. Am. Not. A. Lost. Little. Bird!" Falcon hissed, glaring at Hisoka.

"Whatever you say. Now, do you want a clue?" Hisoka waved a hand dismissively and asked. There was no doubt as to what clue Hisoka was referring to and Falcon stared back at him warily. Hisoka gestured back at the fight between Killua and his brother.

"There is only darkness in you. It sustains you, draining you of any desire besides causing death to those around you and even that is fleeting." Illumi was saying.

"How does that help me?" Falcon asked Hisoka, eyes still fixed on the match.

"It does! You see, it's your nature as well, from your past. It appears even more prominently in you than little Killua over there. I'm sure that you're already aware of it. The bloodlust coiling within you, the desire to fight and kill running through your veins." Hisoka purred, running the side of a card down Falcon's face. "Pay attention now."

"I want… I want to be friends with Gon and Falcon. I'm tired of killing people. I just want to hang out with them, do normal stuff. That's it." Killua started slowly, staring at the ground. By the end though, he had lifted his head and was glaring furiously at Illumi.

"That's not happening. You can't have friends anyway. You are incapable of seeing anyone as anything but a target. Gon is a novelty who you can't understand and that's why you're fascinated with him. Falcon… he's just like you. You will try to kill them one day or end up dead by Falcon's hands." Illumi said without hesitation. Then, Illumi glanced up and looked past Killua at Falcon. Their eyes met and Falcon flinched back slightly. "You are, by nature, a murderer."

"No!" A loud yell pierced through the air. However, it didn't come from Killua but from Falcon. Startled at the sudden outburst, the other applicants looked over at Falcon who was now standing up and glaring down at Hisoka.

"No?" Hisoka repeated, tilting his head as he looked up at Falcon. He slowly stood up, towering over Falcon. "And how would you know? You don't even remember your past. It's the truth whether you want to accept it or not."

"Then tell me! Tell me who I was before I woke up injured and alone in Meteor City! Tell me who I am!" Falcon yelled, his hand reaching out to grab Hisoka. No longer caring about where he was, Falcon started to release his Nen, intending to force the answer out of Hisoka. Hisoka didn't fight back against Falcon, instead staring evenly back at him as a smirk slowly stretched across his face.

"You were a man, or boy i guess, after my own heart." Hisoka said slowly. "We were both thrill-seekers. We both sought strong opponents to relieve our boredom, to test our strength and get stronger. The only difference between the both of us is that you don't allow anyone to touch those who interest you, those who manage to worm their way into your heart and mind."

"You're lying!" Falcon hissed, not wanting to believe Hisoka.

"Are you sure? The bloodlust you're releasing now seems to say otherwise." Hisoka stated, his smirk widening as Falcon watched Hisoka warily. "But we can play it your way. You're quite the whimsical one aren't you, _little bird_."

"How do you-?" Falcon's eyes widened as he unconsciously took a step back from Hisoka.

"Uh uh." Hisoka said, waving a finger directly in front of Falcon's face. "You won't believe me no matter what I say so let's focus back on the match shall we? Please continue Illumi~"

"Hmph. Regardless, you have no need to interact with others outside our family. You should return home." Illumi told Killua, dragging attention back to the match and away from Falcon and Hisoka. Leorio stepped forwards angrily at this point, hands stuffed in his pocket as he leaned forwards slightly.

"Killua! Don't believe your brother. Just take him down and pass already! Don't worry, I'm sure that Gon and Falcon are already your friends!" Leorio shouted. Then, he turned to Falcon, pointing at him with a finger. "And Falcon! Don't listen to Hisoka. Regardless of what your past is, or how you were previously, you're better than that now! I'm sure that you consider Gon and Killua your friends too and will protect them no matter what right?"

"Really? Killua is already friends with Gon and Falcon?" Illumi mused aloud. "Then, I guess that I'll have to kill them. Assassins have no use for friends and Falcon is a threat anyway. I'll go for Gon first, Falcon… will take a while." Illumi turned away from Killua and started to walk away. As he did so, he casually asked the judge for their match. "Where is he by the way?"

"Wait! The match is still-" The judge tried to stop Illumi but he was cut off when Illumi shot several pins at him. The pins pierced the judge's face which started to bulge and deform erratically. The judge grunted in pain, gasping slightly.

"Where is Gon?" Illumi repeated, voice growing harsh and stern.

"Thr-Through that do-door. A-And to the ri-right." The judge forced out as he fell to his knees. Illumi moved to exit the ballroom and head to the infirmary where Gon was but paused. Hanzo, Kurapika and Leorio had stepped forwards in front of the door, blocking the way. However, Falcon was still standing by the side, simply staring silently at the events playing out while Hisoka was standing slightly behind him.

"Hmm. This could be a problem. I can't kill or I'll get disqualified. I need the license for my next job and I can't let Killua pass the hunter exam. Oh! And the same thing will happen if I kill Gon. What to do, what to do?" Illumi muttered. "Ah! I can just pass the exam and then kill Gon. There's no rule against that and you won't revoke my license right?"

"It's true. There's no rule against that." The chairman replied evenly.

"You heard that right Kil? There's only one way to save Gon and Falcon. And that is to fight and defeat me. But I highly doubt that you are going to try and fight me. You remember don't you? 'Never go up against a superior opponent', I made sure to hammer that lesson home." Illumi conversed with Killua casually as he slowly moved towards Killua with an outstretched hand. Killua gulped and moved to take a step back but Illumi stopped him. "Don't move. The battle will begin once you do, or when my fingers touch you. It's your choice Killua, either you fight or you surrender. But that is not really a choice is it? You already know the answer. But if you do choose it, Gon and Falcon will die."

"Beat him up Killua! We'll beat his ass if he goes after Gon and Falcon can take him no problem! You saw his match with Hisoka earlier! Don't worry about it and just do whatever you want!" Leorio yelled out. Falcon jumped slightly, staring at Leorio. Right. He was supposed to be their friends. And friends don't backstab each other. He… He needed to go. Go help Gon and Killua, take out the person threatening them.

"Are you going to help your precious… 'friend' little bird? But what are you going to do? Kill Illumi? That will just prove what I said about your past. After all, the past you wouldn't stand for anyone touching your friends right?" Hisoka murmured softly, stopping Falcon just as he stepped forwards. Falcon froze, unsure whether to help Gon and Killua. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Hisoka was right though. If Hisoka hadn't stopped him, Falcon would have charged in and attacked Illumi. In fact, his bloodlust was already starting to escape from his control and spread out from him.

"...You win Illumi. I surrender." Killua gave up, bowing his head and staring at the floor. His hair shifted down with the motion and covered his eyes. Falcon paused, his decision made for him with Killua's surrender and he backed away, breathing heavily. There was a heavy stunned silence in the ballroom as the applicants processed Killua's surrender.

"Oh good! Now I don't have to fight you!" Illumi said, clapping his hands and acting cheerful although his tone was still blank. "Don't worry, I wasn't really going to kill Gon or Falcon. Hisoka would have killed me if I touched the former and Falcon would have been a difficult opponent, not worth it unless this is a contracted kill. This entire thing was just a test for you."

Illumi leaned in close to Killua, hand pressing down on Killua's head. Meanwhile, Hisoka grabbed Falcon's shoulders and leaned in close as well. Together, they said in unison to the two boys. "You're not qualified to have friends. You'll keep doing what you've always done, killing and destroying people for your own benefit."

Falcon didn't react besides shoving Hisoka away as Killua made his way back to the sidelines silently. Hisoka let him go easily as Falcon moved to stand beside Killua. Killua glanced up at him, eyes dull and blank. Falcon stared evenly back at him, a hint of bloodlust and insanity entering his eyes. Falcon slowly put on his cloak that he had forgotten about after his match and withdrew his bloodlust back within himself.

By the time Falcon finished putting on his cloak, Leorio and Bodoro were facing each other. The judge started the match and backed away quickly, watching the two combatants closely. However, he backed away towards the two boys, unintentionally blocking their line of sight, and their path.

Falcon lashed out at the judge, a hand clamped around the judge's throat tightly as he forced the judge down to his knees with sheer strength. Their eyes met as Falcon then forced the judge to bend over backwards. The judge's eyes widened in shock as well as fear, looking into Falcon's eyes that was a like that of a merciless abyss. Meanwhile, Killua dashed forwards towards Bodoro. At the same time, both Killua and Falcon killed their chosen victims, both by circumstance, the judge, and choice, Bodoro.

Killua stabbed a hand straight through Bodoro's upper right chest, piercing his heart in one strike. Bodoro gasped in pain and shock before he fell limp on Killua's hand which was still pierced through him, the light draining from his eyes. Falcon simply clenched his fist and exerted more pressure on the judge's throat, crushing it. The judge let out a strangled scream as he felt the immense pain from his crushed neck before he was abruptly cut off when the life drained from him and he slumped over, hanging limply from Falcon's hand, dead.

Killua withdrew his hand as Falcon released his grip and they watched dispassionately as their victims collapsed onto the ground at the same time, the thud echoing around the still and silent room.

A moment after 2 bodies were added to the total death counter for the Hunter Exam, both Killua and Falcon strode out of the room, unchallenged by anyone. They paused at the entrance of the hotel, staring up at the sky which was darkening as clouds drifted lazily across it, blocking the light from the sun.

"What are you going to do now?" Falcon asked, basking in the adrenaline rush of his kill.

"Go back home." Killua replied neutrally.

"And whose will is that? Killua's or Illumi's?" Falcon asked, eyes narrowing. There was a pause as Killua turned his head slowly to stare at Falcon, eyes still dull and blank. " Illumi huh? Well, whatever. Just remember this Illumi. Don't force my hand. You know it would take a lot for you to beat me and I can assure you that you will at least lose a limb."

"...Understood. Killua will be released once he reaches home." Killua spoke with the voice of Illumi. "I have a message from Hisoka by the way. He says, and I quote, 'Nice kill little bird. If you want to fully remember your past, follow me after the exam is over.'. What are you going to do?"

"... I'll get my memories back?" Falcon confirmed. 'Killua' didn't reply but Falcon wasn't too bothered and he waited patiently.

"... Hisoka says that there is a 90% chance." 'Killua' spoke after a brief pause. Falcon hummed as he turned around and strode back inside the hotel.

"I'm coming back now. Tell Hisoka to expect an extra passenger after the exam." Falcon said, waving a hand over his shoulder at 'Killua' who had turned and was staring at him. After a while, Killua turned around and walked off, the two boys walking in opposite directions.

* * *

 _Slam._

Falcon glanced up as the door suddenly burst open. After he and Killua had killed the judge and Bodoro, the chairman had disqualified Killua and would have disqualified Falcon too if he hadn't already won his match. Then, the chairman had called a meeting in the conference room which was where they are now.

Falcon stayed seated in the corner, cloak and hood covering his body and face. Gon's eyes swept around the room, stopping on and passing by Falcon after a small pause. He then proceeded to ignore everyone else as he stormed forwards in front of Illumi without hesitation. However, Illumi pretended not to notice him and continued staring determinedly ahead.

"Apologise to Killua." Gon demanded, glaring at Illumi.

"Apologise? For what?" Illumi asked, finally dragging his eyes away and looked at Gon.

"You don't even know? Then, you aren't qualified to be his brother." Gon asked.

"I wasn't aware I needed qualifications to be Killua's brother." Illumi replied evenly. Gon gritted his teeth and swiftly lashed out a hand, wrapping around Illumi's wrist. Without pause, Gon pulled Illumi out of his seat and Illumi landed on the floor softly, staring at Gon in surprise.

"I don't need qualifications to be Killua's friend either." Falcon snapped at Illumi before he turned his head slightly to stare directly at Hisoka. "And neither does Falcon." Gon applied more pressure to Illumi's wrist and loud cracking sounds resounded through the room. Falcon leaned forwards, supporting his chin with his hand. "The apology doesn't matter anyway. Just bring me to Killua."

"And then what?" Illumi probed, not moving even as Gon turned around and made to walk away.

"What else? I'll bring him back." Gon declared.

"You're making it seem as if I kidnapped him. He killed and walked out from here by his own choice." Illumi said.

"It wasn't his choice though. You manipulated him somehow and made him do it." Gon retorted. Falcon smirked slightly under his hood.

"That is a point that we were about to examine Gon." The chairman interjected. "Kurapika and Leorio both lodged protests against the final verdict, stating that Killua's actions can be attributed to outside influences."

"Killua was compelled to kill Bodoro earlier. Perhaps by a hypnotic suggestion triggered by his opponent." Kurapika said, standing up and placing his hands on the table as he leaned forwards. "While it may not generally be possible to directly hypnotise someone to commit murder, thanks to his childhood and past, Killua clearly has no qualms about killing."

"There's also the fact that Killua killed my opponent which can be taken as him trying to help me. So, I should be the one failing instead of him." Leorio added.

"Interesting but it is merely circumstantial evidence. You have no concrete proof as to whether Killua was hypnotised or not." The chairman said, stroking his beard. "As for Killua trying to help Leorio, there was honestly no need to. While Bodoro may have been more experienced, Leorio had an advantage in combat skills and he would have won either way. I'm afraid I can't accept it."

"What if we have proof?" Kurapika asked, smiling triumphantly. The chairman stared at him in interest, gesturing at Kurapika to continue. "Falcon also killed, although it was a judge and not a applicant. However, he never showed any signs of being bloodthirsty before this. It can also be deduced that he was hypnotised as well right?"

"It won't work." Falcon said as eyes turned to look at him. Leorio and Kurapika started, previously certain that Falcon would support them.

"He's right I'm afraid. During Killua and Illumi's match, he started exuding bloodlust. As Illumi was focused on Killua at that time, it is unlikely that he had managed to hypnotise Falcon. Not to mention that there was no interaction between Illumi and Falcon at all throughout the entirety of the final phase." The chairman said.

"Since we are on the topic, if we're talking about suspicious passes, then what about Kurapika and Falcon? Hisoka whispered something to the both of you and immediately surrendered after that although all of you were still uninjured. There weren't any threats either, just a one-sided conversation. If you're protesting on grounds of an odd behaviour, then the both of you are equally suspicious." Pokkle broke in.

"I already have my hunter's license." Falcon suddenly spoke up, bloodlust roiling off him in waves. Hisoka grinned in enjoyment while Illumi raised an eyebrow lightly at the hair-trigger temper, unlike his previous nonchalance, that Falcon currently had. Pokkle, as the main recipient, paled drastically. "I would watch my tongue if I were you."

"Stop it, Falcon." Gon said, gazing evenly at Falcon whose eyes were still hidden underneath his hood. Clicking his tongue irritatedly, Falcon retracted his bloodlust after a brief moment. Gon softened a little as he looked at Falcon before his face turned strict again as he looked back at Illumi. " Anyway, this is all pointless. All of us here has passed, whether we are satisfied with it or not. There's no question that Killua would pass if he took the exam next year, it doesn't matter that he failed this year. But, if you forced Killua, or Falcon, to become a killer, then I won't forgive you."

"And what does that mean for me?" Illumi asked.

"It's simple. I'll take Killua away, make sure that he and Falcon don't see either you or Hisoka ever again." Gon said resolutely, giving flashbacks to his fight with Hanzo. Illumi stared at Gon silently for a moment before he slowly reached out a hand to Gon.

"Illumi." Falcon warned, disappearing from his spot in the corner and appearing in between Gon and Illumi. Gon had leapt back away from Illumi when he started reaching out a hand, allowing Falcon to take his place, and Illumi froze.

"Is this all settled then?" The chairman asked pleasantly as if he couldn't feel the tension in the air. "Gon is right, we are not going to overturn our decision just because you are unsatisfied and feel as if you, or someone else, doesn't deserve their licenses. This year, Killua has failed while the rest of you pass. If you would all take your seats, I'll resume the briefing now then. Please be patient as I recap for Gon's benefit as he arrived late."

Falcon didn't move until Illumi returned to his seat. Only afterwards did he step away, moving back to his seat at the very corner as Gon moved to sit by Kurapika and Leorio. Falcon zoned out for the rest of the briefing, thinking about his next move. His first priority would be to regain his memories. He would go on from there depending on his past.

"We now declare the 8 of you as licensed hunters!" Beans, the chairman's secretary, announced. The other applicants got up and started exiting, leaving Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Illumi and Falcon behind in the room. Falcon was going to follow Hisoka but stopped and hung back when he saw the other three confronting Illumi. Hisoka glanced back at them and smirked but continued moving regardless.

"Where is Killua?" Gon asked Illumi.

"Are you going to follow him? It isn't a good idea." Illumi said.

"Don't give me that! Killua is my friend and I'll get him back!" Gon declared.

"Do those two agree too?" Illumi asked, glancing at Kurapika and Leorio as they moved up behind Gon.

"Yes." "You bet!"

Kurapika and Leorio agreed determinedly. Illumi stared at them thoughtfully before he shrugged.

"Okay. I don't think you can get there anyway. Killua has returned home. It's a house on the summit of Kukuroo Mountain." Illumi said, turning and striding out of the room the moment he finished his sentence. Falcon silently followed after him, leaving the other three in the room, and the two of them headed to the gardens where Hisoka was waiting for them.

"You told them? Was that wise?" Hisoka asked as they emerged out into the gardens. Falcon leapt up onto a tree above the two of them, perching silently on a tree branch. He looked around at their surroundings briefly before he sat down on the branch, kicking his legs freely, listening to their conversation.

"I don't really care. It's not like they can pass the testing gate and the servants with the way they are now. It's hardly a secret anyway, the Zoldyck family is famous in the Padokea region anyway." Illumi said dismissively. Falcon froze as he was swinging his legs, events suddenly appearing in his mind.

 _A sudden ripping sound as pain erupted all across his back. Anger and bloodlust rushing through his veins. Blindly swiping his hands around and grabbing someone's ankle. A surge of triumph as a familiar warm bubble rose up around him._

 _*You can't use Nen." A growl of pure rage as the world exploded into black around him. A brief moment of lucidity as he woke up and felt someone beside him, someone familiar._

" _Dharius? Damn it little bird, don't give up on me! The damned Zoldyck is gone and the others are coming back soon, just hold on!"_

"Zoldyck?" Falcon breathed, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden information dump in his mind. His hands reached around and brushed lightly against the rough patch of skin covering the entirety of his back.

"Hmm?" Hisoka hummed as he glanced up at the wide eyed Falcon above them. "Oh. Is that the first time you heard that last name?"

"What's wrong? I highly doubt that he's scared." Illumi asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Your father attacked him and that's why he lost his memory." Hisoka explained.

"My father? But he always kills every single one of his targets. There was only one exception and that was… Ah. I see." Illumi realised as he looked up at Falcon who had regained himself and was staring down at them with narrowed eyes.

"Hisoka? We better be recovering my memories the first thing after we leave." Falcon said.

"Yes, yes. We're leaving soon ok? Don't be so impatient little bird." Hisoka said as he turned his attention back to Illumi. "Your arm?"

"Hmm?" Illumi hummed distractedly, slightly unnerved by Falcon's piercing gaze on the back of his head. He didn't feel this way with anyone else but his father, his grandfather and his great grandfather. Even Hisoka didn't radiate such pure power and Nen, but it was mostly because his was tainted with his own desires and bloodlust. "Ah, this? Yes, it's definitely broken." Illumi replied, looking down at his swollen wrist.

Then, Illumi glanced over at Gon who was slowly making their way towards them with Kurapika and Leorio. Absentmindedly, Illumi wondered if he should try and take out Gon right here and now, before he could mature fully and become a threat. However, Hisoka loomed up behind him as Falcon dropped down in front of him.

"Gon is mine, friend. You make a move on him, you die." Hisoka purred dangerously.

"Remember what I said, don't push me too far." Falcon warned, rage filling his eyes. Illumi didn't move at all but he did pause for a moment. Then, Falcon released him and turned around just as Gon, Kurapika and Leorio walked up to them.

"Falcon! Are you coming with us to get Killua?" Gon yelled out as Kurapika and Leorio stared at Hisoka and Illumi warily.

"I'm sorry. I'm going with Hisoka." Falcon refused. "He knows about my past."

"Hisoka? Why are you going with this creep instead of coming with us to help Killua? Do you really consider Killua your friend?" Leorio yelled in shock, pointing at Hisoka as Falcon flinched back.

"Leorio!" Gon said reproachfully. He turned to Falcon and beamed reassuringly. "Don't worry Falcon. Get your memories and when we meet up again next time, you can tell us all about your past!"

Falcon nodded slowly, hesitantly waving a hand and wishing the three of them good luck as they turned and walked off.

"Shall we go then?" Hisoka asked, moving past Illumi and placing a hand on Falcon's shoulder. Falcon narrowed his eyes and shrugged Hisoka off, turning to face him.

"If you are tricking me, if this doesn't work, then you had better be prepared for the consequences." Falcon warned, eyes gleaming darkly. Hisoka hummed, waving a hand in agreement as he walked off.

Falcon and Illumi followed behind him as they moved to the entrance of the hotel. There, they separated. Illumi headed off on his job, the one that he needed a hunter's license for, while Falcon followed Hisoka.


	8. Chapter 7

For the next hour or so after they left the site of the last phase of the Hunter Exam, Falcon and Hisoka ascended as well as descended multiple hills, dashed across a forest and jumped from roof to roof in a city. Along the way, Hisoka continuously pestered Falcon but Falcon ignored him, focusing on memorising the areas they passed by. Finally, they jumped down from a roof of a house and landed on the ground outside a tall building that stretched up to touch the skies.

"Welcome to the Celestial Tower." Hisoka introduced. Falcon took one look at the tower and turned an unimpressed look on Hisoka.

"I fail to see what this has to do with regaining my memories considering that I have no impression of this place, even just the faintest familiar feeling, whatsoever." Falcon deadpanned.

"Technically it doesn't. But the person, or people, that I'm planning to call know this place well enough." Hisoka explained as the duo headed inside.

"And these people that you are calling have clues or are from my past?" Falcon confirmed warily.

"Yup! So why don't you go register and have some fun while we wait?" Hisoka coaxed. "You'll be able to get your own room once you reach the 100th floor which should be easy seeing as you know Nen. Of course, I'm fine with the both of us sharing my room up at the 200th floor if you think that you're too weak and you can't do it."

"I'll go register." Falcon said curtly, eyes gleaming harshly at the challenge to his strength. Saying so, Falcon immediately strode forwards, pushing through the queue of people lining up to register for the heaven's arena. A quick glare was all it took to quell any protests and Falcon quickly made it to the registration counter.

Writing down his fighting experience as 6 years, basically the amount of years of memories he had, Falcon completed his registration and headed to the fighting arena. Hisoka headed to the elevator to go up to the 200th floor first without waiting for Falcon.

Soon, Falcon was called to the arena and he slowly headed down the steps. Meanwhile, his own opponent decided to be flashy and jumped down directly from the stands, landing in the specified ring with a loud thud. Falcon calmly observed his opponent who towered above him as the judge walked up to them and introduced the rules.

His opponent was fairly big in size. His muscles, both arm and leg, were well defined and sturdy. His balance and posture were good as well. His explosive power was likely to be strong considering his leg muscles but his stamina was likely low. Overall, he would be a tough opponent for any fighter without Nen but he would be easy to defeat if you either stretched out the match or were faster than him.

His opponent sneered down at him and Falcon frowned irritatedly. As soon as the judge announced the start of the match, Falcon dashed forwards. He swerved to the side and appeared behind his opponent, startling him when Falcon tapped him on the shoulder cheekily.

When his opponent swung around and tried to hit him with a backhand, Falcon grabbed the arm coming for him. Then, using his Nen to cheat and boost his stability as well as strength a little, Falcon lifted his opponent into the air. The audience watched, stunned, as Falcon proceeded to bodily throw his opponent out of the ring and into a wall. He turned to look at the judge who was gaping at the crater in the wall where his opponent was now stuck in, unconscious.

"Aren't you going to announce my win?" Falcon asked.

"Y-Yes! Number 1998, since you already know Nen, you can proceed to the 180th floor." The judge said, starting to punch in some numbers on the device he held.

"Ah. I'll start from the 100th floor. I have time to kill and I only really wanted a room anyway." Falcon said, stopping the judge who hesitantly agreed. Taking the ticket to the 100th floor from the judge, Falcon quickly left and headed to the elevator.

As he ignored the annoying and talkative staff manning the elevator, Falcon absentmindedly watched the numbers on the elevator change. 'That was boring. And I was expecting the guy to at least put up a fight.' Sighing softly under his breath, Falcon strode out of the elevator as soon as it opened, eager to get away from the staff who reminded him of the Hunter Exam staff on the boat to the 4th phase who was too cheerful for her own good.. He looked around at the people milling about as he headed to the service counter to collect his winnings and register for another match.

'I hope that the people from here on will give me a better challenge.'

* * *

"Did you need anything?" Falcon asked coldly as he stopped in front of the registration desk for the 200th floor. He was not in a good mood, having breezed through the previous floors and decimating all his opponents when he had been searching for a challenging opponent for him to vent all his stress and anger.

Instead, he had had to control himself during all the matches and try not to kill his opponents as he didn't want all of that attention on him. Now though, he wasn't sure if he cared enough to hold back if he had to deal with weaklings getting arrogant just because they knew a little Nen.

"No. We just want to register for a match." The tallest one who was missing an arm said.

"Hmm. Is that so?" Falcon muttered disinterestedly as he turned to the staff at the registration counter. "I would like to register. The name's Falcon."

"Ok! Just sign here. Thank you." The staff said as she pointed at the bottom of the registration paper. Then, after Falcon had signed the paper, she pulled out another piece of paper from underneath the desk . This time, she placed it on the counter and slid it to Falcon along with a pen. "Here. Please fill this out. You have 90 days to prepare for a fight which you can use however you like. If you decline to participate in even a single fight within this 90 day period however, your right to stay in the 200th floor will be revoked." The staff continued as Falcon glanced at the paper.

Falcon turned back to look at the four people staying half hidden in the shadows behind him and sneered at them. Grabbing the pen that the staff placed on the counter, he ignored the staff's tirade about the 'glory and honour of being a floor master and participating in the Battle Olympia'. Without hesitation, Falcon checked the box stating 'any day' and spun on his heel, turning around and showing it to the group behind him.

Their eyes narrowed as they recognised the gesture for what it was, a challenge, and Falcon smirked before he turned back around and handed the paper to the staff. The staff took the paper sullenly, miffed that Falcon had ignored her, and quickly inputted the information into the system. She then passed a key to Falcon who snatched it and left without a second glance at the group of 4 who moved forwards eagerly to register as well.

"Annoying." Falcon muttered as he glanced at the number plates on the doors he passed by to find his room.

"Indeed. I don't know why you are humoring them with a fight." Hisoka's silky voice came out from around the corner and Falcon sighed tiredly.

"What do you want Hisoka? This whole fiasco has not nearly been as fun as you promised it to be and the only reason that I'm even still here is that you assured me that I would be getting my memories back. Has that person you were calling for arrived yet?" Falcon said as he continued moving. Hisoka strode out from around the corner and accompanied him as they moved down the hallway in search of Falcon's room.

"She'll arrive tomorrow. This is your room by the way. Not a bad spot." Hisoka said as they paused in front of a large door.

Indeed, the room was positioned nicely, at the very end of a hallway where there was no chance for an ambush. He could see down the hallway in one glance and there was nothing along the hallway blocking his sight. Falcon hummed in satisfaction, his bad mood slowly dissipating as he opened the door and entered. Then, the bad mood abruptly returned when the first thing he saw was the blinking words on the screen of a television.

"Wow. No time wasted huh." Hisoka whistled and commented as he glanced around Falcon and looked at the flashing screen that was displaying information about Falcon's upcoming matches. His first match would be tomorrow in the morning at 10am where he would be facing some weird guy called Sadaso and immediately afterwards, Falcon was up against a certain Nelvan in the afternoon at 4pm. Falcon sighed wearily as he slammed the door in Hisoka's face and crashed down on the bed without changing his clothes.

* * *

The next day, Falcon woke up at 6am in the morning out of pure habit alone. Unable to return to sleep, Falcon rolled out of bed and showered, getting ready for the match later. He was finished at 6.30am and he spent the next 3 hours sitting on the window sill and staring out of the window. At 9.30, Falcon finally got off the window sill and strode out of the room wearing the same ragged cloak he always wore.

He walked slowly, arriving at the arena at 9.45. Once there, Falcon took deep breaths to calm himself, making sure that he had the self control and that he wouldn't kill his opponent. Finally, at 10am exactly, Falcon strode out and onto the arena just as his own opponent arrived. The judge glanced at the both of them and quickly started the match, escaping from within the ring as fast as he could.

"Heh. Seems like you know Nen but I bet that you're just a beginner. I'll show you what real Nen looks like. If you can see it in the first place that is." His opponent, Sadaso, sneered at Falcon. Falcon twitched angrily as he dashed forwards without waiting for his opponent to attack first. Focusing his Nen on his eyes, Falcon dodged the arm that his opponent launched at him without any problems. The arm quickly swerved back around as Falcon took a direct route to his opponent who started panicking slightly and was backing away slowly.

Falcon jumped up as the hand swiped at him, leaping behind his opponent with a smooth flip. Startled, Sadaso's Nen arm froze and disappeared into thin air. Sadaso moved away from Falcon, trying to increase the distance between them as he frantically tried to conjure his arm again. Falcon smirked, staying back as Sadaso moved to the other side of the ring and finally managed to conjure his arm.

Neither of them had managed to knock the other person out nor had they landed any hits although it was mainly because Falcon was starting to play around with his opponent. Nevertheless, the judge was unable to award either of them any points which few of the audience seemed upset about, being more immersed in the actual fighting for once. Falcon waited patiently as his opponent calmed down.

The moment Sadaso stopped breathing heavily, Falcon moved forwards once again. This time, he surrounded his arm with Nen and grabbed the clenched fist that Sadaso sent at him. Sadaso's eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull his arm back but Falcon didn't budge and held on tightly as he moved forwards while dragging the Nen arm behind him.

In the end, Sadaso was forced to release his Nen ability voluntarily, leaving himself wide open. Falcon took the opportunity, appearing in front of Sadaso with a clenched fist pulled back. He lashed out, hitting Sadaso in his gut dead centre and sending him flying back. Sadaso slammed into the wall and slumped down unconscious. The judge then awarded Falcon the win by knockout and Falcon calmly strode off as the audience went crazy.

"Nice battle." Hisoka complimented, leaning against the wall in the tunnel for the fighters to enter the arena. Falcon rolled his eyes and walked off as Hisoka followed beside him. "Your little savior is here."

"And where is she now?" Falcon asked, steps faltering for only a slight moment before it resumed.

"In your room." Hisoka replied casually. Falcon grunted in acknowledgement and headed to his room, not stopping Hisoka from following along. Hisoka took the opportunity and followed, looking forward to the show ahead. Falcon paused for a moment outside his room before he warily turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Hisoka. Why did you tell me to-" As the door opened, a female in the centre of the room turned around as she was speaking and glanced at the duo standing by the door. Both Falcon and the female froze, their eyes catching each other almost immediately, and they lingered there, taking in the whole of each other's appearance. "Captain?"

Falcon sucked in a breath, slowly moving into the room as he stared at the familiar female and registered the familiar way with which she called him. His head throbbed suddenly and Falcon instinctively raised a hand to his temple, trying to quell the sharp pain. He staggered forwards slightly and breathed out one word as his world faded to black around him.

"Machi."

* * *

"So, I heard that you made new friends Kil."

Killua eyes slowly travelled up from the floor as he glanced up at his father. He was in his father's private room, having been told that his father wanted to see him after his grandfather had told him that he was free to go. His father's private room mainly consisted of a large sofa which his father was seated on, a large cushion by the side for his father's personal dog and a small chair that Killua was seated on in front of his father.

"Yeah…" Killua muttered, diverting his gaze for a moment before he looked back at his father who was eyeing him silently.

"What are they like?" Silva asked after a moment.

"Well, they're a lot of fun to be with I guess." Killua murmured softly.

"Hmm. I see. I see. And, how was the hunter exam?" Silva continued.

"Umm. Not bad. It was quite easy... up until the last phase." Killua replied. There was a moment of awkward silence between the father and son duo before Silva released a soft, barely noticeable, sigh.

"Sit over here Killua, beside me." Silva invited. Killua glanced up, meeting his father's eye fully for the first time as an unconscious questioning 'huh?' escaped his lips. "I want to hear all about it Killua. Your experience during the exam, who you met, what you felt. Anything and everything you want Killua, just… tell me, talk to me.I'll listen to you."

"Yeah. Ok." Killua said as he slowly got up. He settled down beside his father and hesitantly began telling his father about what happened during the exam. As time passed, Killua gradually became more comfortable and grew more animated as he told his father all about his experiences during the exam.

"... And then, you know what Gon said to him?" Killua said, raising a finger into the air for emphasis. "He said he didn't want his legs cut off but he didn't want to give up either. He's a right terror with all of his stubbornness!"

"He sounds really interesting all right." Silva commented, watching Killua with slightly softened eyes. Killua didn't notice, continuing his story.

"But, the person who I really connected with besides Gon was Falcon." Killua said as Silva's eyes narrowed slightly. "He seemed just like me before I left and met Gon, a killer. Someone who walks in the dark. But, he said he lost his memories from before he was 7 and woke up in Meteor City."

"This Falcon. He wouldn't happen to have a large scar on his back would he? And dark purple hair with narrowed gleaming silver eyes?" Silva asked curiously.

"Yeah… I don't remember telling you his appearance. Do you know his past?" Killua confirmed, watching his father warily and suspiciously.

"He was my target previously. The hardest I've encountered despite his young age. You should stay away from him. He's too dangerous. He might kill you one day." Silva said. Killua stared back at him, startled, before his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"You too? Illumi was saying something about that too during the final phase. But, I trust Falcon just as much as I trust Gon and the others." Killua snapped, good mood evaporating instantly.

"... Do you really trust him? Think back. Throughout the entire exam, did he ever do anything suspicious, anything that made you want to stay away from him?" Silva asked softly. Killua paused before he shook his head determinedly. "Is that so. Well then, last question. Do you want to see your friends? Tell me the truth Killua. All these years, I've raised you as an extension of myself. But, the day you left, I realised that you were your own person, that you had your own path to follow. Maybe one day, your path will lead you back here, but for now, do you want to see your friends?"

"Yes!" Killua said without hesitation.

"Good. Then, I'll let you go off with your friends. Just one last thing." Silva said as he raised his hand and bit his thumb hard enough to raise blood. "Promise me. You'll never betray your friends ok?" Killua paused, staring at the bleeding thumb before he raised his own hand and imitated Silva's motion. He pressed their thumbs together as he gazed solemnly up at his father.

"I swear that I'll never betray my friends. In return, you won't continue to go after Falcon right?" Killua asked, eyes narrowing at his father dangerously.

"Don't worry too much. I already submitted proof of a completed mission to the client. That's where the large scar on his back came from." Silva reassured. Appeased, Killua said his farewells to his father before he left immediately, eager to meet back up with his friends. As the door closed shut behind him though, Silva stared solemnly at the door.

"Be careful Killua. Falcon, no Dharius, is more dangerous than you think. Him, and the group that revolves around him."


	9. Chapter 8

Falcon groaned softly as his eyes snapped open. He pushed himself off the bed below him with an arm, getting a strange sense of deja vu as his head throbbed. His current situation was actually very much like when he had woken up in Meteor City alone all those years ago. Falcon frowned and sneered at himself. 5 years and back full-circle. In the end, he had gained nothing from his little excursion out of Meteor City. He had been a fool for wishing for something more, for friends and family.

This time though, he wasn't alone. The moment he managed to sit up in the bed and was glancing around the room he now recognised to be his room on the 200th floor, Machi exited the bathroom by the side, eyes immediately falling on him. Falcon glanced at her, memories immediately rushing back into his brain. Falcon mentally scoffed at himself for harbouring hope that he would be accepted once more. 5 years was more than enough time for the members to get over him, for him to be thrown away once more.

"Machi." Falcon greeted coldly as he glanced at the clock by his bed and swung his legs off the bed. His head was still pounding, making his mood worse. But, it was already 3.30 in the afternoon and he had a match at 4pm. He had no time to be lazing about and resting in bed. He could settle the problem of his past and his now fully returned memories later. Now, he just needed something to vent on, someone to beat up, someone to kill.

"Captain. Where are you going?" Machi asked hesitantly. Hisoka had already left a short while after Falcon had fainted and now, there were only the two of them in the room.

"I have a match." Falcon explained shortly as he pulled on his cloak, hiding the scarred remains of his torn off skin from view. Machi frowned as Falcon wore his shoes and moved towards the door.

"Why? Don't you have something else more important than a match?" Machi questioned. Falcon froze with his hands on the doorknob.

"...No." Falcon finally answered shortly. Machi strode forwards and stopped Falcon as he moved to open the door, looking into his eyes searchingly.

" What's wrong with you? Are you guilty? Scared?" Machi probed. Falcon's eyes flashed with anger as he shrugged Machi off.

"Keep quiet. I'm sure you remember what happens when I pass my limits." Falcon hissed warningly.

"Captain. Please. We've all been searching for you, waiting for you to come back. You're the spider's heart and you always will be no matter what happens. No one can live without a heart. A spider may live without its head but we need a heart to function properly." Machi said. Falcon paused as he struggled internally. Finally, he sighed.

"I'm not going to leave. In the end, my place will forever be with the Spiders. But, I still need to vent so I'm going to this match, no, this execution session." Falcon said as he left. This time, Machi didn't stop him and instead watched him go.

Falcon arrived just in time, just as the judge was about to announce his loss by default for not showing up. Falcon tapped his foot and waited impatiently as the judge went through all the rules once again. This time, as soon as the judge announced the beginning of the match, Falcon immediately dashed forwards and placed a hand around his opponent's neck. Falcon lifted his opponent up into the air as he kicked out futilely, strength diminishing with every second that passed by.

 _*Your right arm is broken, twisted in the opposite direction.*_ Falcon muttered, loud enough for the microphone on the nearby judge to pick up. In the next moment, his opponent's right arm bended, forcing itself to break and twist. Falcon's opponent let out a heart stopping cry of pain as the audience fell silent, stunned by the sudden display of cruelty. Falcon let his opponent go, dropping him to the ground where he curled in on himself, sobbing in pain.

"Is that all you have? Why don't you use Nen?" Falcon questioned in confusion, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at the figure on the ground at his feet. His opponent glared up at him, slowly pushing himself to his feet and clutching his right arm at the elbow with the other hand.

"I'll make you regret this." Nelvan hissed as he flared his Nen threateningly. Falcon's eyes gleamed in anticipation, waiting eagerly as a basketball materialised in front of Nelvan. Nelvan raised out his left hand, allowing the ball to drop onto his palm as his eyes narrowed at Falcon. Then, he threw the ball at Falcon who raised an eyebrow and caught it easily.

"Is that it? You materialise a ball and just thr-" Falcon stopped mid-sentence as the basketball suddenly increased in weight in his hand, weighing his hand down. Falcon glanced at the ball in his hand, watching with a bemused smirk when the basketball suddenly deflated and wrapped around his arm like a bracelet. As he was staring at the bracelet wrapped tightly around his arm, more balls originating from different sports hit him, turning into braces and wrapping them around him.

"My Nen ability is called World's burden. When a basketball that I materialise touches you, it will transform into weights, each of them weighing up to 100 kg depending on the type of ball that hits you. Based on how many braces you have on you, you should be carrying about 990 kg in total. I'm impressed that you can even stand right now but that speed of yours is now neutralised." Nelvan boasted, explaining his Nen ability.

"Hmm. Not as interesting as I thought it was at first." Falcon mused out loud as Nelvan twitched at the insult. "And I'm not really in a sparing mood right now. I guess I'll kill you, not that I wasn't going to in the first place." Nelvan growled angrily and rushed forwards without thinking. He grabbed Falcon by the neck, squeezing tightly as he lifted the smaller body into the air.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it? I'll make you regret being so arrogant." Nelvan sneered as Falcon gazed at him calmly.

"Are those your final words?" Falcon asked, voice even despite the pressure that Nelvan was applying on his throat. "I'll give you another chance to think over your final words."

"Really? Well then, here are my final words. Go to hell you little bastard." Nelvan hissed, preparing to snap Falcon's neck. Before he could however, Falcon smirked bloodthirstily and raised a hand to grab Nelvan's arm.

 _*Your worst fears will follow you forever."_ Falcon murmured, this time too softly for anyone else but Nelvan to hear. Almost immediately, Nelvan released Falcon who dropped to the ground and landed in a crouch. Nelvan stared wide eyed straight ahead, at the space just above Falcon's head as he staggered back slowly, breaths coming in quick panicked pants.

"S-Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Nelvan yelled out as he backed away slowly. Falcon observed him silently, fascination and interest written all over his face as the judge stared at him, stunned and unsure whether to award Falcon any points for Nelvan's sudden descent into insanity. Abruptly, as Nelvan reached the edge of the ring, he turned around and ran away, disappearing back into the fighter's tunnel.

"Nelvan has given up, Falcon wins the match as his opponent has surrendered." The judge finally announced after a moment of internal struggle.

"Falcon wins once again! He now has a record of two wins and zero losses on the 200th floor. Including all his previous fights, Falcon is undefeated. Will anyone be able to stop him?" The commenter announced energetically, filling in the stunned silence from the audience. Hesitantly, there were a few cheers and claps before it spread throughout the entire stands and Falcon left the arena amidst cheers and whistles.

Falcon sighed as he headed back to his room where Machi was waiting. The fight had been disappointing as usual although it had served well to help relieve some of the stress he was currently experiencing. Now though, he would have to face Machi. He couldn't help but hope that Machi was right, that he would still be accepted by the other Spiders. But, he had no right to wish for that when he had left them alone for so long.

* * *

After Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had headed to the Zoldyck mansion at Padokea and brought Killua back, the four of them had separated. Kurapika had headed off to try and find a job before the auction at York Shin City on 1st September while Leorio had headed back to his hometown to pursue his studies and become a doctor. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua had headed to Heaven's Arena to train and earn some money. Now, after winning multiple matches, they were headed up to the 200th floor.

"What's on the 200th floor Killua?" Gon asked as they got on an elevator to go up to the 200th floor.

"I don't really know. I've never actually been up here. I left the moment I qualified for the 200th floor." Killua shrugged as the elevator 'dinged' and the door opened. Excitedly, Gon raced out of the elevator, followed by Killua who moved slower. They paused as they reached the hallway to the registration desk, staring down it warily. Killing intent filled the hallway, sending shivers down the two boys' spines and cold sweat running down their faces.

"Come on! Let's go!" Killua snapped. Gon nodded and the two of them slowly walked down the hallway. They only moved down about a quarter of the entire length of the hallway before the killing intent suddenly intensified. The pressure bearing down on them suddenly increased and they froze in place. It was not by choice though as the two of them could literally not move further down the hallway.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Killua yelled, glaring down the hallway. A moment later, a receptionist walked out from the side and stopped at the end of the hallway, looking blankly at them.

"Killua-san and Gon-san right? The registration desk is that way. Registration ends at midnight so please register before then." The receptionist said, pointing to the left. Slightly behind them, a clock beeped. Gon and Killua glanced at the clock which proudly proclaimed the time to be 8.12 p.m. "There are currently 173 fighters on this floor. The ban on the use of weapons is lifted so you can bring your weapons to fights on the 200th floor."

"Is she the one doing this?" Gon whispered questioningly to Killua.

"I don't know…" Killua admitted.

"Additionally, there will be no more prize money for all fights from this floor onwards. You will now be fighting for pride and glory, honor in the other words." The receptionist continued. However, Gon and Killua were no longer paying the receptionist any attention as a very familiar magician walked out from the side.

"Hisoka?" Gon and Killua exclaimed in unison.

"What're you doing here?" Gon asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Heaven's Arena is a hotspot for all fighters and I'm practically an addict to exciting fights. The better question would likely be why the two of you are here. But I already know the answer. And anyway, you used the internet to buy tickets for your blimp here. It was simple enough to find out when you would arrive and I hung around the airport to wait for you. Then, I followed you." Hisoka said. "Now, as your senior, allow me to give you some advice. You're not ready yet, it's still too soon for you two to come to this floor. Now, shoo. Leave."

Hisoka shooed the two boys away with one of his hands. The moment he did so, they were pushed back by an invisible force and the two boys slid backwards a little. The receptionist glanced between the two parties in confusion, staying by the side of the hallway silently. Hisoka then plopped down on the floor, a hand resting on his right knee casually. "I mean it, take my advice. Leave this floor. It's far too early for the both of you."

"That's ridiculous! We've come this far and we just got up here!" Killua protested. Hisoka glanced at him evenly before he slowly raised a hand, spreading out his fingers in a 'stop' gesture.

"Well, it's not like you can advance anyway right?" Hisoka said as an even larger force bore down on the two boys, sending them to their knees. Panting heavily and grunting, the two boys tried to push back against the pressure and get back up.

"What're you doing Hisoka." A voice asked suddenly. The pressure immediately lessened and the two boys shakily got back on their feet. They glanced up as a young female with pink hair walked out from the side and Hisoka lowered his hand. She glanced at the two boys before she looked at Hisoka, immediately disregarding them.

"Nothing~ Just greeting these kids over here. Congratulating them on getting to the 200th floor." Hisoka purred.

"Playing with rookies? Are you really that bored? Anyway, Captain is getting antsy and since you're bored, you can go fight him."

"Me? I have things to do. Why can't you do it? Bond with the little bird a little." Hisoka replied, his tone bordering on flat out whining.

"Are you kidding me? Captain can, and will, beat me within an inch of my life. He's sparred with me and now thinks that all of us, even Boss, have gotten weaker in the time that he's lost and been searching for his memories." The female snorted. Gon and Killua perked up slightly.

While the two of them had been conversing, they had been trying to move forwards but the pressure was still there, preventing them from moving forwards. However, they had been keeping an ear on their conversation and they only knew one person with amnesia that Hisoka also knew. Not to mention that Hisoka also called Falcon a little bird during the Hunter Exam.

"Falcon's here?" Gon blurted out as Killua groaned, having been trying to signal to Gon not to say anything. Hisoka and the female turned to look at them and blinked once, as if registering their presence for the first time.

"Falcon?" The female repeated in confusion.

"The little bird. I found him at the Hunter's Exam remember? Those kids were at the exam too and the three of them were quite close throughout the whole exam." Hisoka explained. The female hummed in interest, turning to look at the two boys again, this time more closely.

"They're a little weak aren't they? Do you know why Captain was interested in them?" The female asked. Gon and Killua frowned, irritated at her assessment of their strength and at her insinuation that Falcon shouldn't be interacting with them.

"Beats me. Anyway, I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon. I don't think the little bird will want them to go through the initiation right? You should go before the little bird becomes impatient." Hisoka shrugged before he tried to shoo the female away.

"Yeah yeah. Don't take too long." The female sighed as she turned to walk away.

"Wait! How's Falcon doing? Has he gotten back his memories already?" Gon called out.

"... Captain, or Falcon, as you call him, is fine. He's gotten back his memories." The female turned back around and stared at them contemplatively before she finally replied.

"Where is he? Let us see him." Killua interjected, not trusting the female as he frowned at her.

"I'm not going to bring you to him and neither will I tell you where he is. Get stronger first then we shall see." The female replied dismissively as she spun on her heel and made to walk away. However, Gon stopped her.

"Why do we need strength to see our friend?" Gon asked angrily. "We just want to meet him, maybe catch up a little."

The female turned back around and snorted. "You're trying to throw your own life away then. Only the strong meet with and stay around the Captain and survive. Learn Nen first and maybe you can meet the Captain. But its going to be on your own willpower. Either way, I'm not going to facilitate any meetings. And they're going to be at your own risk." The female said.

This time, she didn't turn back around even as Gon and Killua called out to her. Soon, she disappeared around the corner and the previous pressure returned once again. Hisoka turned his attention back to the two boys.

"What I said still stands. It's far too early for you." Hisoka said, hand rising up once more. Gon and Killua cursed, trying desperately to move forwards.

"He's right. Push any further and you'll probably die. You can't overcome his Nen as you have no defenses against it. It's like you're wearing nothing in winter and you're wondering why you're cold." A bespectacled man said sternly as he walked out from behind them, on the opposite side to Hisoka. Hisoka smirked slightly as he rested his chin on his knee, hiding the bottom half of his face behind his arm.

"Wing-san?" Gon said in surprise.

"This is Nen? He can stop us from moving forwards just by thinking about it and willing it to happen? That's a load of bull!" Killua yelled, pointing at Hisoka.

"Well, I admit that I wasn't entirely honest earlier. But I wasn't expecting the two of you to make it up to the 200th floor so fast. I am willing to rectify that mistake now and teach you the true Nen if you'll allow me." Wing said honestly.

"What happens if we haven't registered by midnight?" Gon asked, suddenly whirling around to face the receptionist.

"You'll have to start over again from the first floor Gon-san. However, as Killua-san was here once before but didn't register previously, he will be barred from all further combat at Heaven's Arena as it will be regarded as him lacking commitment." The receptionist informed. Gon and Killua gritted their teeth before they turned to face Wing.

"If we go with you, can we make it back here before midnight?" Killua asked.

"That, will depend on you." Wing replied calmly. Reluctantly, with no other options available to them, Gon and Killua followed Wing to his flat. Hisoka hummed as he pulled out some cards, continuing to sit on the floor in front of the only hallway leading to the registration desk.

"It's much too soon…" Hisoka murmured softly, spreading his Nen to the cards and throwing them at the wall. The cards embedding themselves deep into the wall. "Much, much too soon."

* * *

The pink haired female knocked on and opened the door cautiously, poking her head into the room first. She immediately withdrew her head as a cup, missing its handle, flew past her and hit the wall opposite. However, instead of shattering into pieces, it gave out a heavy thud and dropped to the floor. Silently, the female pushed the door open wider and entered the room.

"Good job Machi. If you didn't dodge and instead tried to catch the cup, you would have broken your wrist." Falcon praised as he dropped the torn off handle of the cup he had been holding onto the floor. Pulled down by gravity, the handle fell and shattered into pieces unlike the cup. "Anway, what took you so long?"

The room was furnished with a king sized bed, tables, sofas, a television as well as a personal bathroom. The curtains and window were open, showing a view of the night sky as a cool breeze blew into the room. Falcon was seated on a sofa facing the door.

Falcon had gotten a wardrobe change, wearing the clothes he usually wore before he lost his memories. He wore a white dress shirt along with a pair of black pants. And instead of the red running shoes, he was wearing a pair of formal black military combat boots. He had also ditched the ragged cloak, exchanging it for a red hooded robe.

"Hisoka was playing with a couple of rookies that just made it to this floor." Machi said as she closed the door behind her, leaning her head to the side slightly to dodge a pen that pierced through the door. She then walked over to the sofa opposite to Falcon and sat down as Falcon observed the quivering pen.

"Rookies? If he's that bored then why can't he come and fight me? I still need to test his strength don't I?" Falcon said as a bloodthirsty smirk spread slowly across his face.

"I don't think he is bored. He knows those rookies, has met them before. They should be one of those people that he sees potential in and he is just waiting for them to grow stronger." Machi said slowly as she pressed a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"Whatever then." Falcon said. Then, he paused, the image of two very familiar boys appearing in his mind. "Now that I think about it, I wonder how those two are doing…"

"Those two?" Machi parroted.

"Hmm? Yeah. I met these two boys at the Hunter Exam this year. They don't know Nen yet but they do have a lot of potential." Falcon elaborated.

"They didn't seem like much though…" Machi accidentally muttered aloud. Falcon glanced at her in shock.

"You've seen them?" Falcon asked excitedly. "Wait. Are they the two rookies Hisoka is playing with?"

"Black spiky haired kid wearing all green and carrying a fishing pole with a white haired kid with soft footsteps who is probably an assassin?" Machi confirmed with Falcon who nodded. "Yeah. Hisoka chased them away though seeing as they don't know Nen yet."

". That's good. They will need to know Nen to fight on this floor. Regardless of the poor skills of the majority of the fighters here, a Nen user will always beat someone without Nen. Hisoka was originally keeping an eye on them too I think but I warned him off. Nobody's going to touch those two and get away with it." Falcon explained, glancing out the window beside him. His eyes gleamed darkly as his smirk widened. "Nobody."

Machi shuddered slightly as she watched Falcon stare out the window. Considering what she saw earlier, Hisoka had pretty much ignored Falcon's warning and was still pretty darned fascinated and occupied with the two boys. She did not want a repeat of what happened the last time someone tried to hurt people that Falcon considered important, namely the Boss, followed by the original members of the Genei Ryodan and now the two boys.

The last time that happened was when the current Zoldyck head tried to kill the Boss and Falcon managed to severely injure him despite having taken damage shielding the Boss from the original, supposedly fatal attack. That was when Falcon had lost his memories and they had left him back at Meteor City while they took revenge on the Kurta Clan, the ones who had gotten the Zoldyck head to attack the Boss.

Falcon is the heart of the Spiders, the one who all the members of the Genei Ryodan revolve around. They may listen to the Boss's orders but if Falcon says anything to the contrary, it overwrites the Boss's orders. Even the Boss agrees, he himself looking up to Falcon.

After all, Falcon was the one who made them all stronger for all the Spiders and, for Chrollo, was the first to take him in and help him. Thanks to Falcon, all of the Spiders were all confident in themselves, in their strength. It was ironic then, that Falcon had a lack of self esteem, that he always thought that he was expendable and would be thrown away at the slightest failure. It was a lingering remnant from his parents.

Parents who expected him to support them despite his youth, parents who starved him, parents who called him a freak, a monster, as he was able to use Nen, someone which his parents didn't know about, since his birth. And now, they were also parents who were dead, tortured to death by the fuming Spiders when they heard the whole story.

Falcon may have been the one to make them all strong in the physical sense. However, mentally and emotionally, the Spiders were the ones to support Falcon, to keep him from breaking down and crumbling from the inside. And none of them minded.

The heart is the single most important organ in the body, the organ that ensures your continued survival. But, it is also the weakest and most fragile organ, easily breaking down and collapsing, affected by the slightest change in your body.

The organ to protect at all costs.


	10. Chapter 9

Falcon stood by the side of the arena, hidden in the shadows as Machi stood beside him silently. They watched as Gon and Gido stood in the centre of the ring, facing each other silently.

"Begin!" The judge yelled out, waving his arms down across his body to form a 'V' shape. Immediately, he leapt back and exited outside of the ring. At almost the exact same moment, Gido's Nen flared as he conjured spinning tops. The tops appeared one by one on the top of Gido's walking cane which he held perpendicularly to his body.

"Be glad that I'm your first opponent boy. In the 200th floor, where monsters gather, I'm not much." Gido commented to Gon who stared in surprise and confusion at the tops.

"At least you realise that now." Falcon snorted, thinking back to the time when he had been watched by the group of 4, with one now either insane or dead, when he had been registering. They had thought that he would be easy prey but he turned out to be a vicious predator.

Then, Falcon's eyes narrowed as he watched Gon get hit around by the spinning tops. He was trying to dodge them but it was in vain as Gido materialised more and more spinning tops to attack him. Gon had likely only learned the bare basics of Nen, and probably didn't even know the other uses of Nen.

Falcon shook his head helplessly, the result of the match already predicted in his mind. Gon was going to lose. And without gaining any points at that. He was just going to get beaten black and blue, maybe break a few bones.

His lips curled up slightly, and he felt Machi exude a little amusement as Gon told the judge to keep quiet. Falcon watched in interest as Gon silently observed a spinning top that had fallen out of the ring and turn to the judge, asking a question. Suddenly, Gon's eyes seemed to light up.

"That's it! They're like Sumo Tops!" Gon blurted out loud in his excitement. Machi started slightly as Falcon smirked, the both of them impressed that Gon had managed to figure out the mechanics behind Gido's Nen ability even though he didn't even know about the existence of such a thing. Then, Gon headed back into the ring, dashing straight for Gido who was stationary at the centre of the ring.

"Naive." Machi muttered. As expected, Gido started spinning quickly around on the spot as Gon ignored the spinning tops around him and jumped into the air, trying to kick Gido. Gon was knocked back as he came into contact with Gido who was like a spinning top personified. Gon landed outside of the ring as the judge gave Gido another three points, leaving them 9 to nil in Gido's favor.

"Gon! Don't bother attacking! Just wait for him to get dizzy and stop!" Killua yelled out from the stands as Machi and Falcon snorted at his naivety. Another person in the stands apparently had the same thought as he sneered at Killua.

"Heh. That's amateur thinking kid. That's simple to overcome with a little training. For example, world class figure skaters can-" The man was cut off when Killua punched him, sending him flying back.

Meanwhile, Gon was unsteadily getting up. He slowly moved back to the ring, mind whirling all the while. He only had one more point to go before he lost the match. But, he wanted to fight more, to win. Falcon and Machi's eyes widened in surprise as they felt Gon's Nen dissipate, retreating back into his body. All of Gon's Nen nodes were sealed, not allowing even the slightest trickle of his Nen to leak out. Gon closed his eyes, releasing a soft breath as he stepped into the ring.

"Zetsu." Machi breathed in shock. "He learned it himself?"

"I told you. His potential is great. Around the same level as the rest of us." Falcon murmured to Machi who pursed her lips but reluctantly nodded in admission.

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing? Wing told you earlier! A defenseless body might as well be kindling to Nen!" Killua shot to his feet as he yelled out worriedly. Falcon shook his head slightly, staring at the defenseless boy surrounded by spinning tops enhanced with Nen. No. Gon knew what he was doing perfectly well. But, Falcon had no idea what Gon was thinking. He might as well be forfeiting the match.

Gon moved around the ring fluidly, dodging the spinning tops that launched themselves at him. Gido had reached the number limit of spinning tops that he was able to summon and was simply watching in shock with the rest of the audience as Gon danced around the ring with his eyes closed. Sweat dripped down his head as he focused all his attention on sensing and dodging the spinning tops. Falcon watched silently, a theory forming itself in his head.

Gon was using this match to train himself, putting his own life on the line to get stronger.

* * *

"Broken right radius and ulna, as well as a cracked humerus. Three rib fractures and twelve cracks. In total, they will take 4 months to heal. You moron." Killua scolded as he glared down at Gon. In response, Gon merely sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry." Gon apologised.

"Don't apologise to me! What is even going on in your mind right now?" Killua snapped, poking Gon in the forehead. He continued ranting, ignoring Gon's cries of pain. "You saw all those guys who got initiated. You were this close to ending up like that, you could have lost one of your limbs or died! What were you thinking?"

"Well… after I got hit those first few times, I figured that it wouldn't be able to kill me." Gon said, raising a finger into the air to emphasise his point. However, he only succeeded in antagonising Killua who angrily pressed his feet on Gon's right arm which was in a sling. As Gon grunted in pain, there was a knock at the door and Killua glanced back, calling out for whoever was outside to come in. He didn't take his foot off of Gon's arm but he kept an eye on the door as it opened.

"Yo. Long time no see." Falcon greeted as he opened the door and slipped into the room. He closed the door behind him silently as Killua gaped in shock, accidentally forgetting to control his strength as he pressed down on Gon's arm. Gon let out a yelp of pain, causing Killua to hurriedly lift his foot off of Gon's arm before he turned his attention back to Falcon who was watching the events with an amused smile.

"Falcon!" Gon yelled excitedly, finally catching a glimpse of him when Killua shifted.

"Hello Gon." Falcon greeted, smile freezing slightly as he took in Gon's injuries. "I saw the match and came to see how you were doing."

"Thanks! You got back your memories right? How was it? Did you meet your family? Do you know your real name? Where did you originally come from?" Gon asked, leaning forwards. Falcon sweatdropped, backing away a small step as Gon rattled question after question at him. Killua noticed his discomfort and smacked Gon on his head.

"Calm down you moron. You're overwhelming Falcon with all those questions." Killua said reproachfully as Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua. Killua sighed, raising his foot again threateningly. Gon immediately bolted upright, staring innocently ahead at Falcon who grinned in amusement, at the two boy's antics. Killua shook his head and turned to Falcon, addressing him. "Ignore this idiot. How have you been?"

"Fine. I did get my memories back but I haven't gotten around to meeting the others yet." Falcon replied. Quickly, he changed the subject, uncomfortable talking about his past as well as his less than savoury personality and mindset. "But I didn't come here for that. Gon. You were an idiot out there. Machi and I were impressed that you managed to figure out Zetsu on your own but don't do that again. You could have died or lost a limb like those who were initiated."

"I already said that. Or at least the last part." Killua interjected. He didn't miss the way Falcon changed the subject but let it go, knowing that Falcon likely also had a bloody past like him. "And is Machi that pink haired female?"

"Yeah. Machi is someone from my past." Falcon said, nodding his head. "Anyway, I'll leave now. Your Nen master is about to head up here, likely to give you a lecture Gon, and I don't particularly want to meet him."

"Aww. Will we see you again Falcon?" Gon pouted, looking up at Falcon.

"I won't make any promises. I'll be leaving soon to meet the others but I'll try to come see you guys before I leave. Machi doesn't really approve though. Well, just focus on you Nen and get stronger." Falcon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll come with you." Killua offered. Falcon hesitantly accepted Killua's offer and they left the room. They walked silently down the hallways to Falcon's room. "Dad told me about you. I managed to get him to stop going after you so you don't have to worry about it."

Falcon froze mid step, eyes darting to Killua. He swallowed nervously as he stared wide eyed at Killua. "Do-Do you know? About who I am?"

"No. Dad didn't tell me but he kept insisting that you were dangerous and wanted me to stay away from you. I refused to do so of course." Killua denied, shaking his head. Falcon sighed in relief as the two continued moving once more. "I'll wait for you to tell us for however long it takes."

"...Yeah. Thanks." Falcon said softly. They arrived in front of the door to Falcon's room and Killua hung back slightly as Falcon pushed the door open. Falcon slipped into the room as usual, the door opening only as much as to allow his body to slip past the gap. Before the door closed behind Falcon however, Killua caught a glimpse of a female back.

A female back with a spider tattoo and the number 3 on it.

Killua stared open mouthed, mind racing as he thought back on Falcon's behaviour. Silently and deep in his own musing, Killua moved back to Gon's room, entering silently. Gon stared at him worriedly, obviously sensing that something was wrong but before he could start to question Killua, someone knocked on the door. Killua ghosted to the door, standing to the side slightly as he opened it. He peeked from the side, opening the door wider when he saw Wing standing solemnly outside the room. Wing immediately strode into the room, hands behind his back, while Killua closed the door.

"Umm. S-Sorry Win-" Gon started hesitantly, noticing Wing's anger. Wing cut him off before he could finish his apology with a slap to the face.

"Don't apologise to me! What were you thinking? You saw the people initiated by Nen. You could have ended up like that!" Wing yelled as Killua walked up behind him, arms behind his back.

"Me and Falcon already told him that." Killua said without thinking. He regretted his words almost immediately when Wing spun around to face him, Gon momentarily forgotten.

"Falcon? Dark purple hair with hardened steel eyes? Has a horizontal scar across his cheekbone?" Wing confirmed. Killua cursed at himself before he reluctantly nodded slowly. He should have known better and be more careful. Falcon had already said that he didn't want to meet Wing.

"How do you know him?" Wing snapped, stepping towards Killua who frowned. Killua dropped his posture slightly, preparing for a fight.

"Why do you want to know?" Killua retorted. Gon glanced between the two of them in confusion, unsure what to do or say. In the end, Gon settled for trying to lower the tension in the room.

"Wing san. Killua. Please stop fighting." Gon pleaded, unable to physically stop them due to his injuries. Wing sighed and threaded a hand through his hair as Killua straightened up.

"Falcon is a fighter on the 200th floor. He currently has a record of 2 wins and 0 losses, both wins made a day after he first arrived at the 200th floor. However, by itself, that isn't really that impressive." Wing explained as he stepped back away from Killua, giving him some space.

"Then? What's wrong with us knowing him?" Killua frowned in confusion.

"Did you know that the trio that cornered you while you were registering was originally a group of 4? Falcon's first win was still relatively normal, he won by knocking out Sadaso, the one armed person. His second match was barely half a day after his first match and his personality took a 180° turn. He drove Nelvan, the missing person of the gang of 4, to insanity. A day later, Nelvan committed suicide. The two of you should stay away from him." Wing explained before he warned the two boys.

Killua twitched, a tick mark appearing on his forehead but he didn't say anything, remembering the spider tattoo that he had glimpsed on Machi's back. In contrast, Gon had no such reservations.

"Why are all of you always telling us to stay away from Falcon? He's our friend and we trust him!" Gon blurted out angrily, glaring at Wing who raised a hand to push his spectacles up. Killua felt a warmth creep up his cheeks, ashamed at how easily he had turned against Falcon.

"It's not about trust or not. His quick change in personality suggests that he is not very stable mentally. That, coupled with his strength, makes him dangerous." Wing retorted heatedly.

"You can't change our minds Wing. We trust Falcon. He would never do anything to hurt us voluntarily." Killua said, striding forwards to stand beside Gon. Wing eyed them silently before he sighed.

"Ok then." Wing gave up as Gon and Killua turned excited grins to each other. "Don't think that you're off the hook though. I haven't forgotten about your little reckless fight. Killua, how long did the doctor say he would take to heal?"

"Two months." Killua replied smoothly. Wing looked at Gon as Killua smirked cheekily behind him.

"All right then. As your punishment, there will be no physical training, learning or practising of Nen during these two months until you are fully healed." Wing decided. "If you can't, or won't, keep this promise then I will stop teaching the both of you. What do you say?"

"All right! I swear!" Gon replied determinedly as he mentally thanked Killua.

"Ok. Hold out your left hand." Wing said. Gon tilted his head in confusion but obeyed and Wing tied a string around his left pinkie finger. "This marks your pledge, look at it to make sure that you never forget."

"Okay." Gon said solemnly, staring down at the string tied around his pinkie.

"Good. Killua, can I talk to you for a second?" Wing asked, pointing a finger over his shoulder. Killua agreed easily and the two left the room, leaving Gon behind still silently staring at the string. They moved outside and Killua sat down on a seat at the reception area of the 200th floor while Wing stood in front of him. "Killua. What are your real goals here?"

"Well, that's kind of hard to say for sure. Our plans changed quite a bit since we met you and learned Nen." Killua rested his chin on his hand as he hummed thoughtfully. "Originally, we only wanted to earn some pocket money while Gon trained to fight this guy called Hisoka. Then, we met Falcon, you and Zushi. Our plans changed around that point into learning Nen and getting stronger so that we can hang out with Falcon." Killua slowly replied.

"I guess, for most of the fighters on the 200th floor, the top floor is the main goal. I think it was called Battle Olympia right? It doesn't really interest me though. For Gon… I'm not very sure. He keeps insisting that he doesn't care as long as he gets to fight Hisoka. But, after seeing the fight yesterday, it was clear that he was enjoying the thrill." Killua continued, looking up and grinning eerily at Wing.

"He could have lost his life yesterday. And you say that he was enjoying it?" Wing asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I can relate to him on some level, and I'm pretty sure that Falcon can as well. In that aspect, the three of us are all similar I guess, that we thrive on the thrill of fighting strong opponents. Although I would pick and choose my battles, Gon and Falcon would both excitedly jump right into it as soon as they get interested and absorbed in the fight. They're kind of like Hisoka now that I think about it, just less… creepy and insane." Killua mused. Then, he smiled cheerfully at Wing "Don't worry though. Gon's not the type to break a promise twice."

Wing stayed silent, head bowed slightly as his hair drifted over his forehead and covered the upper half of his face.

'What have I done?' Wing thought silently. 'These two boys are monsters, beasts with their talent and potential alone, never mind their relationship with Falcon, another monstrous child. I'm not sure if I did the right thing teaching them Nen.' Killua noticed Wing's internal struggled and smirked.

"Forget it, it's too late to regret things now. We've already learned the basics from you and you've already opened all our Nen pores for us." Killua said, startling Wing out of his musings. "Even if you stopped teaching us now, we would just find someone else, Falcon or the female that is always near him, Machi, for example, to teach us or learn it ourselves in the worst case scenario. Don't blame yourself. A lot of people around us know Nen and we would have figured it for ourselves out sooner or later." Killua continued as he got up and turned to walk away.

"All right. I don't intend to quit anyway. In fact, there are still many things that I have to teach you, and Gon once the two months are up. Zushi is waiting at my apartment, you should come over and study with him." Wing offered. Killua paused for a moment, musing over the offer.

"No thanks. I don't want to get a head start on Gon. I'll study with him after the two months are over." Killua refused. Wing smiled slightly at the loyalty between the two boys.

"Killua! Tell Gon that I'll allow him to practise Ten, the flame one. And, tell him to work on the focusing Ten exercise every day." Wing called out as Killua walked away. Killua raised a hand in acknowledgement, returning to Gon's room.

"Hey, Gon." Killua called out as he pushed the door open. Killua froze for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Gon was seated on the bed, meditating silently. Additionally, Falcon was seated on the window sill, the window open. His legs were hanging outside in mid air while Falcon sat up straight, eyes closed in meditation like Gon.

"Yo." Falcon greeted distractedly, cracking an eye open to peer at Killua. Killua waved back and Falcon closed his eyes as Killua moved over to sit on the floor by the foot of Gon's bed. And so, the three boys sat silently together in the room, meditating, for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 10

"Hisoka. What are you doing?" Falcon asked as he headed down the hallway with Machi. Hisoka was standing outside of his room, leaning on the door frame, while another man, who had long hair, stood in front of him.

"Nothing~" Hisoka purred, the two of them turning to face Falcon. Machi stood behind Falcon silently, watching Hisoka and the long haired man closely. The long haired man glanced between Hisoka and Falcon, face stern and solemn.

"Who is this?" Falcon asked, pointing at the long haired man who twitched indignantly, unamused by the fact that Falcon was talking to Hisoka and not him.

"I'm Kastro." Kastro interjected before Hisoka could answer, glaring angrily at Falcon. Falcon gave Kastro a once over, raising an eyebrow before he turned back to Hisoka.

"Hurry up with whatever you need. There's a message for you about… work." Falcon told Hisoka before he brushed past the two of them and casually entered Hisoka's room. Machi followed Falcon but, instead of sitting on the bed like him, she leaned on the wall. Machi kept her eyes on Hisoka and Kastro while Falcon playfully started bouncing on the bed.

"Why won't you fight me?" Kastro suddenly yelled agitatedly.

"Its simple. I'm no longer interested in you. I have more, and better, toys to play with now." Hisoka said, shrugging.

"Gon and Killua better not be one of those 'toys' Hisoka." Falcon called out warningly, eyes narrowing at Hisoka.

"You certainly are at any rate. Although you are more of an equal, like Illumi, than a prey." Hisoka said, turning back to smirk at Falcon. Falcon clicked his tongue and glanced at Kastro, an idea forming in his mind.

"Hey, you. Kastro right? I'll let you fight Hisoka. Just beat him to a pulp or you can kill him if you're strong enough." Falcon said, smirking evilly.

"I'm hurt. Do you think that I can't handle him?" Hisoka said, clutching his chest dramatically.

"How would I know. Besides, I need to see you fight, gauge your strength and all that jazz." Falcon said absentmindedly as he gazed at Kastro who was gaping in surprise at the two of them. "So? Do you agree?"

"If you can really ensure that Hisoka fights me…" Kastro replied slowly. Falcon snorted, not missing Kastro's doubt, but didn't comment on it.

"Hisoka?" Falcon said simply.

"Yeah yeah. Come on. Let's go register for tomorrow. I'll come by to your room later." Hisoka said, waving a hand at Falcon in farewell as he led the stunned Kastro away.

"No. We'll tell you after this match. We're not leaving until it's over anyway." Falcon shrugged.

"W-Who was that child?" Kastro asked as he and Hisoka walked to the registration desk.

"Hmm? His real name or the name he is going by?" Hisoka hummed.

"Real? I guess Falcon is a weird name. I was asking why you listened to him so easily though." Kastro said, glancing behind them at where Hisoka's room was. Machi was leaning on the door frame, much like Hisoka had done earlier, and was staring at the two of them unnervingly. Just then, Falcon walked out of Hisoka's room and, sensing Kastro's gaze, turned to look at him. Falcon smirked, waving a hand in the air before giving Kastro a mocking salute. Falcon walked off as he dropped his arm and Machi swiftly followed behind him. Kastro shuddered, feeling the Nen emitting off Machi and Falcon, and quickly turned back around as Hisoka chuckled.

"Well… it's not like you will be able to tell anyone with Machi watching you. And Falcon won't really care as long as you don't tell the two boys, who I guess you don't even know,… not to mention that you'll be dead soon enough." Hisoka muttered as Kastro glared at him. "His real name, not that he wants to go by it or that anyone will call him that anytime soon, is Dharius. After the mythological bird, Dhalion. Those who do know his real name usually don't call him that though, they call him Captain or, in my case, little bird."

"Captain?" Kastro murmured in confusion.

"Yes. He's in charge of the strength and training of everyone so he's called Captain, like the military position. He's good at that you know. Training people. He easily sees through attacks as well as the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents." Hisoka said as they finally reached the registration desk. "Ah, here we are."

Distracted by the prospect of finally getting his revenge match with Hisoka, all thoughts of Falcon was immediately chased out of his mind as he walked forwards determinedly.

* * *

"Falcon!" Killua yelled, waving his arm in the air to attract Falcon's attention. Falcon looked over and, seeing Killua, started jogging towards him.

"Hey Killua." Falcon greeted distractedly as he glanced around the area.

"Hi? What are you doing?" Killua asked in confusion, looking around himself to try and see what, or who, Falcon was looking out for.

"Looking out for Machi. I'm not supposed to be here right now and I gave the slip." Falcon replied as he straightened up and looked at Killua who sweatdropped.

"She really doesn't want us interacting huh?" Killua commented.

"Yeah. She understands that I like you guys but she's keeping me away from the both of you for that very reason. She's convinced that I will end up fighting with you guys and killing you in a fit of rage. But that's ridiculous. I didn't try to kill, or even fight, either of you during the final phase of the Hunter's Exam right?" Falcon said dismissively. Killua lost his amusement, irritation showing on his face.

"Wing thinks so too. He doesn't like the both of us hanging out with you." Killua said

"It doesn't matter in the end. Neither of them can stop us right? Unless you don't want to hang out with me anymore…" Falcon trailed off slowly. Killua glanced at him and, catching Falcon's worry, slung an arm over Falcon's shoulders.

"Don't listen to anyone. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon and Gon is not the kind of person to do that." Killua said reassuringly.

"Yeah." Falcon agreed, brightening up. They walked up to Gon's room but saw an interview on the television hanging above them on the way. An interview with Kastro about his fight with Hisoka later on in the day. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I need to go buy some tickets huh…"

"You want to go watch the fight?" Killua asked, glancing over at Falcon as they walked.

"Yeah. I want to see how strong Hisoka is." Falcon nodded as he changed direction to head towards a man who was selling tickets by the side.

"Oh. Buy 3 tickets then. One for each of us. Gon wants to fight Hisoka so this will be a good chance for him too and I'm also kind of interested." Killua said. Falcon waved a hand over his shoulder at Killua in acknowledgement and Killua hung back as Falcon bought the tickets.

"Ok. I got them. Let's go." Falcon said, showing Killua the three tickets as he walked back. The two of them continued on their way up to Gon's room. Killua pushed open the door to Gon's room, about to announce that they had gotten tickets to a match that Hisoka was participating in when he froze. Falcon glanced at him curiously, looking over his shoulder into Gon's room only to freeze in shock as well.

"Umm… Gon?" Falcon started hesitantly.

"Oh hey guys! I was just thinking about going to find you guys!" Gon greeted cheerfully as he jumped up and down. Upside down and on his arm.

"You've already fully recovered?" Killua asked incredulously, a stunned expression on his face.

"Yup! All better. See?" Gon confirmed, jumping up and down as he cartwheeled and performed handstands all over the room. He finally stopped after a while and looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching them experimentally.

"Didn't the doctor say that he would take 4 months?" Falcon whispered to Killua as Gon started stretching.

"Yeah. And it's only been 1 month." Killua whispered back to Falcon. Then, he raised his voice, addressing Gon as he pointed a finger at Gon accusingly. "What is your body made of you weirdo?"

"You're one to talk." Gon retorted. "So, what's up?"

"Oh yeah. Check this out. Guess what these are." Killua said as Falcon held up the tickets that he had bought.

"Tickets?" Gon said, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Well… you're not wrong but these aren't just any tickets." Killua sweatdropped.

"They're tickets to Hisoka's match." Falcon explained, nudging Killua into the room so that he could enter. "Now come on. The match is going to start around 2 hours later so we can go get something to eat first."

"It's quite a popular match. I was asking around while Falcon was buying tickets and I got some information." Killua said as the three boys moved out of the room and to a cafe to eat. "Hisoka is not an ordinary fighter. He's fought 11 matches in total. 3 losses and 8 wins, of which 6 were by knockouts. And the number of knockout wins equals to the number of corpses."

"But Hisoka's lost 3 matches?" Gon asked.

"Nope. The 3 matches were because his deadline was coming and he needed to sign up for a fight. He wasn't interested in the opponent and didn't turn up for the match, losing by default." Falcon explained. "Basically, he doesn't lose when he does fight."

"And… Hisoka's only given up 4 points in total over all his matches." Killua added. "One down and three clean hits. He's as good as the master class."

"Wow… that's pretty intimidating." Gon said slowly. His expression however, showed excitement and anticipation for a fight between them. Falcon glanced at him, sharing a smirk with Killua behind Gon's back.

"Anyway, this guy that Hisoka's fighting is called Kastro. He's the one that downed Hisoka and won three of the four points that Hisoka lost in total." Killua continued, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"Kastro is gunning for a revenge match with Hisoka, even went to Hisoka's room to get Hisoka to agree with the fight." Falcon informed the two boys. "I'm planning to use this match to analyse Hisoka's fighting skills and techniques. See how he fights."

"Hmm. That's a good idea." Gon said thoughtfully. Then, a thought struck him and he stopped walking as he turned to face the other two boys. "But what about my promise with Wing?"

"Of course this doesn't count! We're just going to be watching a match." Killua said. Falcon nodded before he stiffened slightly, turning to come face to face with Wing.

"Absolutely not." Wing said firmly, startling Gon and Killua. Wing glanced warily at Falcon as he faced the other two boys, keeping a close eye on Falcon even as he addressed them. "Watching a match counts as studying Nen. Gon, you should focus on getting better for another month."

"Ok. I understand." Gon said, calming down from his shock at Wing's sudden appearance.

"Well, that's all I had to say." Wing said, turning around to leave. Falcon and Wing exchanged glares but neither of them attempted to do anything else.

'They've been training Ten diligently. Their Nen aura shows this clearly, like a calm and tranquil river.' Then, Wing shook his head as he sighed, looking up at the sky for a moment. 'This is bad. I keep telling them to be wary about Falcon but I'm the one that is losing my calm.'

"... Oh well, I guess the both of us will go see the match ourselves." Killua said, shrugging helplessly. Then, Killua glanced at the tickets and sighed. "We'll have to do something with this ticket though… maybe we should go give it to someone else."

"Yeah. Let's settle this first before we eat then." Falcon said as he took out two tickets, stuffing the last one in his pocket, and gave one to Killua. Then, he stood by the side and started calling out to the passing people. "Does anyone want a ticket to the match between Hisoka and Kastro? Only one ticket left!"

"I'll take it." Falcon froze when a familiar voice called out from behind him and turned around sheepishly.

"Hello Machi…" Falcon greeted as Killua and Gon stared at her warily.

"Captain." Machi said, glancing at Killua and Gon before she turned back to Falcon. "Say your goodbyes to them. After Hisoka's fight today, we're going back to Meteor City for a while. The others are already there."

"... Ok. I'll see you around Gon. I'll see you later at the match later Killua." Falcon said slowly as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Gon said, trying to grab Falcon's arm but Machi stopped him.

"I told the both of you to stay away." Machi said warningly.

"Machi. Stop." Falcon hissed angrily, eyes flashing as he turned back around. Killua and Gon shuddered slightly under the pressure but remained resolute, staring past Machi and at Falcon in surprise. Machi started and released Gon but remained between Falcon and the two boys. Falcon looked at them guiltily before he spun on his heel, averting his gaze. "We're going now. I'll see you around guys."

"Why won't you let us hang out together? Falcon told us that it was because you were afraid that he was going to attack us. But, do you not trust him?" Killua accused calmly. Machi glared at him silently.

"Captain. Why don't you leave first? Pack your things." Machi called out without turning around. Falcon paused for a moment, hesitating as he glanced between Machi and the two boys.

"You better not attack them." Falcon finally said as he left, waving to the two boys.

"I got it." Machi replied as she turned around, moving to lean against the wall. She stared assessingly at the two boys who unconsciously straightened up under her gaze. "The two of you just won't leave the Captain alone huh."

"You got that right. Falcon's our friend!" Gon said determinedly as Killua nodded in agreement.

"... The Captain was born with all his Nen aura pores open. His parents didn't know about the existence of Nen and thought he was a freak, a monster. To put it simply, they didn't treat him well." Machi started slowly, watching the two boy's reactions closely. "Eventually, they abandoned him at Meteor City when he was around 3 years old, after he learned how to control Nen on his own without any help. Normally, he would be trained by the best possible people. His talent is enormous, seeing as he managed to learn about Nen all on his own. But, his parents abused him and threw him away."

"How could they? They're his parents!" Gon said angrily as Killua bowed his head, a murderous aura rising slowly off him.

"People are afraid of things they don't know about. It's natural." Machi explained cooly although her body was tensed and her fist was clenched slightly in rage. Machi turned to look at Killua. "And stop that. You're attracting attention."

"... Sorry." Killua muttered, reining in his bloodlust. Machi snorted.

"Anyway, Falcon has some… issues because if the whole thing. He's convinced that if he has no worth, is not useful, then he will be thrown away and abandoned like his parents did to him." Machi continued. She then directed a glare at the two boys. "Which is why I won't allow him to get any closer to the two of you than he already has. If the two of you abandon him then he will most likely break for real."

"We won't abandon Falcon!" Killua snapped.

"And how do you know that for sure?" Machi asked. "You haven't seen how the Captain truly is, seen him in his dark side when he is absorbed in a fight or angry. You don't know what he has done either. How do you know for sure that you won't abandon him?"

"We won't. We've already seen his dark side to some extent anyway. During the Hunter Exam when he killed someone with me." Killua said confidently.

"... We'll see. Either way, unless I get irrefutable proof that neither of you will abandon the Captain, you're not going anywhere near him. The others will all likely do the same too." Machi said.

"Others?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. The Captain doesn't want you two to know though so I'm not going to tell you." Machi said. "Either way, I'm not going to stop him from watching the match so it will probably be the last time you see him."

"We'll find him. And show you, as well as these 'others' that you're talking about that the both of us will not abandon Falcon!" Gon yelled at Machi determinedly. Machi gazed at them solemnly but didn't reply, turning to leave.

"The next time you see us, we'll definitely be strong enough to bring Falcon with us!" Killua called after Machi. Machi paused for a moment before she continued walking without replying. Killua and Gon watched as she walked away, merging into the busy crowd a moment or two later and disappearing from their sight.

'We shall see. I don't disagree that the two of you have a lot of talent and that you are unlikely to abandon the Captain but I can't take any chances. None of us can, not after we failed him the last time.'


	12. Chapter 11

"Killua." Falcon said as he slipped silently into the seat beside the mentioned boy. Machi sat down on the other side of Falcon, pointedly ignoring Killua and staring at the ring down below where Kastro was already waiting for Hisoka to turn up. Killua jumped in surprise, not having noticed the two of them and turned to face Falcon.

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't come and sit in the stands." Killua said in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?" Falcon asked in confusion. Then, before Killua could answer, he shook his head. "Nevermind about that. Just tell me what Machi told the two of you earlier. She refuses to tell me."

Killua glanced past Falcon at Machi who had turned her head to look at him. "Uhh… I can't tell you that Falcon. Sorry." Killua grinned weakly as Falcon sighed disappointingly but didn't push him for an answer. Machi raised an eyebrow in surprise at Killua's decision but she quickly looked back at the ring where Hisoka was entering as Falcon settled back down in his seat, glancing at her suspiciously.

The three of them focused their attention back on the ring as the judge announced the start of the match. Immediately, Kastro dashed towards Hisoka. He leapt up and swung his arms around to backhand Hisoka who leaned forwards to dodge the attack. However, Hisoka was still struck and knocked back slightly.

Killua leaned forwards in shock, trying to get a better view as Falcon hummed in interest and Machi remained as stoic as ever although she was focusing on the match, trying to figure out what Kastro had done just like Falcon. Hisoka landed on the ring in a crouch as the judge awarded Kastro a clean hit.

"Get serious Hisoka." Kastro said seriously. Falcon and Machi couldn't withhold a snort at the arrogant statement, drawing a confused glance from Killua. Falcon smirked back at Killua but didn't clarify what they were laughing at.

"I'll decide when I get serious." Hisoka replied as he stood up and narrowed his eyes at Kastro.

"I see. I suggest you decide quickly then." Kastro replied calmly, dashing forwards once more. This time, as he moved forwards, Falcon and Machi both used Gyo to figure out what Kastro had done earlier, correctly deducing that he would resort to the same trick until Hisoka saw through it.

Kastro leapt at Hisoka once more, hands in a clawed position and lashing out at him. Hisoka ducked the attack calmly but Kastro somehow managed to recover and his hands were about to hit Hisoka's face, cutting him.

Hisoka pushed off the ground with one hand, dodging the next attack from Kastro who somehow managed to appear in front of him once more. Kastro's leg swung sideways as he attempted to kick Hisoka but Hisoka raised an arm in time to block it. However, just before the attack landed, Kastro disappeared and reappeared behind Hisoka, kicking him from the other side.

"Clean hit and down!" The judge called out as Hisoka was knocked to the floor of the ring by Kastro's attack. The judge then proceeded to rush over to where Hisoka was lying down, staring at the ceiling in contemplation. He bent down slightly over Hisoka to check on his condition. "Can you continue?"

Instead of replying, Hisoka lightly leapt up onto his feet. He bent over slightly, patting himself down as he glanced at Kastro. "Was it my imagination? It looked like you vanished."

"That's right! I thought it was my own imagination but that's what I saw!" The commentator yelled excitedly as the audience started murmuring among themselves. Falcon hummed, smirking mischievously as he glanced to the side at Machi and Killua. Machi looked back at him evenly, showing that she also had an idea of what was going on while Killua continued staring down at the ring with narrowed eyes.

"No. That's not the right word. You were right in front of me, dealing a kick, and then you were suddenly behind me." Hisoka mused as Kastro waited patiently for him, smiling anticipatorily. "I think that that is the right way to put it but something feels wrong. I feel like I am making a basic oversight."

"It's no use. You can't solve anything if you don't try to engage me. I'm done waiting for you, I'll take one of your arms next. If you wish to remain pompous, by all means, go ahead." Kastro said, slowly crouching down. His hands came up, parallel to the ground and positioned one over the other in a clawed pose. "I guess you simply weren't meant for anything more." Kastro continued as he breathed out slowly.

"The tiger bite fist! Kastro's getting serious!" The audience yelled out excitedly, cheers resounding out.

'The tiger bite fist… It's a martial art form where the hands mimics a tiger's fangs and claws. An expert can even tear a whole tree in half. Hisoka hasn't even figured out Kastro's ability yet! But then again, neither have I.' Killua thought, gritting his teeth as the tension in the arena got to him. He glanced at Falcon and Machi who were watching the fight closely, eyes flitting about the ring quickly. 'Falcon and his little bodyguard seem to have already figured it out though.'

"Here I come!" Kastro shouted as he dashed forwards. His eyes narrowed in on Hisoka who stood stationary at the centre of the ring. Then, Falcon involuntarily let out a hysterical chuckle when Hisoka held out his left arm to Kastro, offering it up as if it was a sacrifice.

"Hmph. Is it foolishness or a trap?" Kastro snorted even as he moved straight for the arm Hisoka held out. However, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Hisoka, cutting off the right arm Hisoka held behind him instead. Killua gasped in surprise while Falcon sighed and shook his head in disappointingly.

"That was a bad move…" Falcon muttered, causing Killua to glance at him in confusion.

"How is it a bad move? Hisoka lost his right arm!" Killua asked incredulously, his eyes fixed on the ring where Hisoka was catching his torn off right arm.

"It allowed Hisoka to understand his Nen ability. And Hisoka was going to lose an arm either way since he offered his left arm as a sacrifice." Machi explained slowly instead of Falcon. Falcon nodded in agreement as Killua shot Machi a surprised look over Falcon's shoulder.

"How did that tell Hisoka what Kastro's Nen ability was?" Killua asked.

"Creating a double." Falcon muttered at the same time as Hisoka did in the ring.

"That's right. As expected of you." Kastro confirmed, smirking at Hisoka. There was a still moment as Kastro concentrated for a brief moment before he suddenly split into 2.

"So that wasn't a trick of my eye!" Killua gasped.

"When Kastro vanished, his presence could still be felt. In fact, right before he vanished, there were multiple presences." Machi explained as Hisoka conversed calmly with Kastro.

"He created a double made out of Nen and either attacks Hisoka himself or makes his double attack instead." Falcon continued.

"His fluttering clothes help to make blind spots!" Killua realised as Falcon hummed and Machi nodded in agreement. Then, the three of them crinkled their nose in disgust as Hisoka tore a piece of flesh off his torn off arm and chewed on it. Then, Hisoka produced a white handkerchief, covering his arm with it. Falcon leaned forwards, watching closely with gleaming, analysing, eyes as Hisoka threw the arm into the air and poker cards fluttered down slowly.

"Pick a number from these cards, from 1 to 13." Hisoka waited for a moment, giving people time to choose a number. "Now, add 4 to the number and multiply the result by 2. Subtract 6 away from the result and divide it by 2. Subtract your original number from the result. Now, what do you get?" There was a pause in the fight and commentary as murmurs started up in the stands. Then, Hisoka continued with his monologue as Falcon realised what was going on and snorted at the childish number trick.

"Its a number trick. You'll get 1 no matter what number you choose in the beginning." Falcon explained to Killua.

"The answer is…" Hisoka started. Suddenly, he reached into the wound of his right arm with his left hand, pushing his left arm further into the wound, seemingly searching for something within the wound. Killua gaped openly, along with the vast majority of the audience as Kastro involuntarily took a step back in surprise at the self-harming action. Then, Hisoka pulled out a card from within the wound, the 'Ace' card to be specific. "1 right?"

"Th-This is so abnormal! He's insane! It's the devil's magic! He pulled the card out of his own wound! This doesn't give him any points, it has nothing to do with the match! Could he be any more of a deviant?" The commenter yelled in shock as Hisoka threw the bloody 'Ace' card to Kastro.

"Fool. I'll make it so that you can never do that again." Kastro said solemnly as he smacked the card away. Killua watched in fascination, absorbed in the high level fight but he was distracted when Falcon poked him in the side.

"I'm going now." Falcon whispered to Killua who looked over at him in surprise. "I've already seen enough to gauge Hisoka's skill and strength. It's going to be his win anyway, Kastro chose his ability wrongly."

"... I can't stop you can I?" Killua said slowly. Falcon blinked at him owlishly, surprised that he would want to hang out with him so much before a slow, true, grin spread across his face.

"I'll see you sooner or later. If you can, go to York Shin City. I'll be there for the auction. I won't look for you though, it will be up to your own abilities to find me. I'll hang out with you if do manage to do so." Falcon said as Machi looked at him behind his back slightly reproachfully.

"Just free up your schedule, we're going to find you before you know it!" Killua promised, holding out a clenched hand to Falcon as an invitation for a fist bump. Falcon blinked at it, examining it curiously before Killua sighed exasperatedly and grabbed Falcon's hand himself, dragging it over to fist bump his own hand for Falcon. Falcon grinned sheepishly, waving as he left the stands and headed for the exits. Killua then turned his attention to Machi who was hanging back behind Falcon.

"I'm not going to stop you from searching for the Captain but remember what I said before. The two of you do have a lot of potential, you're certainly going to be strong enough to handle Falcon if he gets into one of his moods during fights. But, I still don't trust you. I'll give the two of you a chance to prove yourselves. Just keep in mind that what I say or think does not hold true for the rest." Machi warned, staring up at the retreating back of Falcon. Killua nodded solemnly even as his mind raced, sorting through all the information he had received.

"You…" Killua started hesitantly before he shook his head. "No. It's nothing." Killua said when Machi raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. Machi paused for a moment, staring at him suspiciously until Killua spoke up again. "Take care of him." Machi snorted as she left the stands, quickly catching up to Falcon who was purposely making his way up to the exit slowly. Killua's gaze lingered for a moment at the exit after the two of them had disappeared from his sight before he glanced back at the ring where Hisoka was calmly evading the attacks that a panicked Kastro was sending at him. No longer interested in the fight, Killua soon got up and left as the audience devolved into cheers when Hisoka killed Kastro.

Killua mused silently as he made his way to Gon's room, eyes glancing every so often to the spot at his right where Falcon usually stood. His thoughts were split between the match, or at least what little he had caught of it, and Falcon leaving. Killua hesitantly pushed the door to Gon's room open, attracting Gon's attention as he immediately stopped meditating and looked up at him expectantly. Killua plastered a grin on his face as he put aside his own bewildering feelings about Falcon.

This was the first time that he had gotten so close to someone and then separated from them. At least they would be meeting Falcon again soon, Killua thought as he started to tell Gon about the match. For now though, Killua would train and get stronger, so that he, along with Gon, would be able to stand by Falcon's side. And make sure that they didn't get involved in what Falcon was doing, something that Killua was pretty sure he knew but he didn't want to entertain the idea of.

After all, Falcon couldn't be a spider, a part of the Genei Ryodan, right?

* * *

"Good job." Machi started, waiting in the tunnel for the fighters, leading to the aren. Hisoka glanced up, noticing Machi in the shadows. "Now, show me your arms."

Hisoka smirked, following Machi obediently as she led the way back to Hisoka's room. Machi pushed open the door for Hisoka, seeing as he had lost both arms, waiting for him to enter before she closed the door. Falcon was perched on the window sill, staring blankly out the window at the night sky as the breeze gently ruffled his hair. He had donned a dark purple cloak, the same shade as his hair, provided and made by Machi, in preparation for the journey ahead of them.

"You know, I wasn't quite sure before this but that match proved it to me. You're an idiot." Machi said as she took both of Hisoka's severed arms. Hisoka smirked silently in response, sitting himself down on a chair and facing Machi who was standing in the centre of the room. "You didn't have to lose your arms to win the match. What was that for? A performance? Well, it's more money for me."

Machi fell silent, concentrating as she flared her Nen slightly, preparing to use her Nen ability. Falcon turned his attention to the proceedings, watching Machi closely as she glanced at Hisoka's arms. "Release the aura around your arm. The left one first." Machi instructed calmly as Hisoka followed her instruction and blood started flowing from the wound. Machi glanced at the blood spurting out and wound a length of her Nen string around Hisoka's arm to stop the bleeding.

She held Hisoka's left arm out and breathed out for a moment before she quickly started suturing Hisoka's arm together. Her hands were a blur, moving at impossible speeds as she focused her attention on sewing Hisoka's arm back together. Finally, she stopped and released the severed part of Hisoka's arm, allowing it to dangle, only connected to the other part by her Nen strings. She gave a soft tug, pulling the severed arm up and connecting both sides in a fluid motion.

"There, all done. Everything is 100% connected together." Machi reported as Hisoka moved his left arm experimentally. She then threw Hisoka's right arm to him. "Now, the right. You can hold it yourself this time."

The same process was repeated, this time with the right arm. Within moments, Hisoka's right arm was connected back and Hisoka smirked as he wound his arm, moving and shifting them experimentally. "It's always so fascinating to watch! Maybe I hurt myself on purpose to see your work up close."

"That'll be 20 million for the left and 50 million for the right. 70 million in total." Machi said, ignoring Hisoka. "It should be fine but don't over exert them for the next few days. It'll cost to get reattached again, along with extra for making me come back."

"So serious… I'll deposit the money later." Hisoka purred as he retrieved a white handkerchief, examining the seams along his arm where Machi had reattached them. He poked each of the edges of the handkerchief, as well as 4 points along his arm before attaching them together. The handkerchief transformed into the texture and sight of his skin, covering up the seams along his arm.

"You are certainly skilled enough and proficient in your Nen." Falcon started as Machi started packing up her things. "You might want to get rid of your tendency to play around with your opponents however, especially in fights outside of the Celestial Tower where there are no rules."

"So what's the verdict?" Hisoka purred as Falcon looked him up and down. Machi was standing behind Hisoka, at his blind spot and was similarly waiting for what Falcon was going to say. Both Hisoka and Machi's bodies were tensed, the only relaxed one in the room being Falcon who was silently analysing Hisoka.

"You can stay. Just make sure that you won't affect the group if and when you decide to play around during one of our jobs." Falcon finally said. Immediately, Hisoka and Machi relaxed. Then, Falcon jumped down from the window sill, calmly walking past Hisoka and towards the door. "We're leaving Machi."

"Already?" Hisoka said in a whining tone, following Machi and Falcon as they moved towards the door. Falcon paused with his hands on the door knob, turning back to face Hisoka.

"I almost forgot. Machi told me earlier that the previous message was that anyone with nothing better to do can head to York Shin City." Falcon said, eyes narrowing in warning at Hisoka who hummed in excitement at the malice glittering within his eyes. "The message is being changed as of now. Everyone must meet up in York Shin City by noon on August 30th."

"Will Chrollo be there too?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes. If you blow it off, either he or I am going to come after you." Falcon said.

"Ooh. Scary~" Hisoka purred. "I'll keep that in mind. By the way, would you be willing to stay back one more day Machi? I'm free tonight. How about dinner, the-?"

The door slammed shut, interrupting Hisoka. Falcon moved down the hallway with Machi silently, thoughts on Hisoka. They easily exited the Tower without attracting any attention despite the infamy that Falcon had amassed within the Tower due to his previous fights.

"Hisoka never speaks of his past. He's not particularly interested in events long gone. He'll probably forget what Kastro looked like by tomorrow. He does not belong to anyone or anything. Hisoka is his own man, he's confident that he is the most powerful man in the world." Machi told Falcon as they made their way towards Meteor City where they would meet up with the rest of the group.

Falcon hummed noncommittally, falling silent as they sped up. Just as they were moving through the treelines, heading towards the slight hint of a desert that they could see at the very edge of the forest, Falcon finally spoke up. "Be careful of him. He's planning something, something which will most probably involve the group."


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey guys" Machi greeted as she entered the abandoned building that the Phantom Troupe used as a hideout in Meteor building was originally 2 or 3 stories high but the floor, or the ceiling depending on how you looked at it, had collapsed, leaving the building with a grand total of 1 floor. The rubble from the collapsed portion was strewn all over the floor although the members of the Phantom Troupe that were hanging around the base, basically all of them except for Bonolenov and Hisoka, were using the rubble as a sort of seat. All of them glanced up at Machi's entrance.

"Yo. Machi. What did Hisoka call you out for?" Nobunaga greeted first as Chrollo glanced at the entrance behind Machi.

"Hisoka found someone that we've all been looking for." Machi replied vaguely as she stood aside and allowed Falcon to enter.

"Hey guys. I'm back?" Falcon said hesitantly, unsure what his reception would be. Even with all the reassurances from Machi that the other members would welcome him back, he still wasn't very sure. The members stared at him in stunned silence and Falcon started regretting his decision and wondered whether it would be better if he stuck with Gon and Killua instead of coming back.

"Captain!" Shalnark said excitedly, getting up and running towards Falcon. He swung an arm around Falcon's shoulders, dragging him over to the rest of the group as Machi followed behind them slowly.

"Heh. Took you long enough." Uvogin said, clapping Falcon on the back.

"Welcome back." Feitan said, watching Falcon over the top of his book.

"Yo! I thought you wouldn't come back!" Phinks greeted, waving a hand at Falcon from where he was seated beside Feitan.

"Hey Captain! You have a lot to catch up on!" Nobunaga said. Eyes followed him as Falcon headed instinctively over to where Chrollo was seated at the very back of the building. Falcon held himself nervously, eyes drifting across the room anxiously before his nervousness gave way to a sudden urge to analyse the members.

"What's wrong with the Captain?" Franklin, who had remained silent so far, asked Machi as Falcon remained quiet, eyes looking the present members up and down.

"... He lost his memories. He only regained them recently when Hisoka called me over to meet him." Machi explained softly, as 11 pairs of eyes fixed on the ignorant Falcon. A brief moment passed before Falcon felt the gazes on him and blinked owlishly before balking at the sudden attention fixed on him.

"Oh yeah Captain! You haven't met Bonolenov yet right?" Shalnark suddenly said, his voice piercing the awkward and tense silence in the abandoned building.

"Bonolenov?" Falcon repeated.

"Yeah! He's not here right now but he should be coming to York Shin City. You can meet him then." Shalnark continued. "Now! Let's have a party to celebrate your return!"

There was a thunderous roar of agreement, particularly from Uvogin, as the other members started pulling bottles of beer or started heading out to procure food from the nearby city which was barely an hours run away from their headquarters. Falcon smiled weakly as the remaining members started crowding around him, urging him to try a few bottles of beer. He instinctively looked to Chrollo for help, receiving a shrug and a smirk in response.

"Come on Captain! Try some!" Uvogin shouted excitedly, forcing a bottle of beer into Falcon's hands.

"Umm… how old am I?" Falcon asked hesitantly. There was a moment of awkward silence as all activity around the base stopped.

"13." Pakunoda replied bluntly as she grabbed the bottle of beer out of Falcon's hand. "And you're now drinking anything alcoholic until you're at least 15." She continued, directing a glare at Uvogin who chuckled sheepishly. She pressed a bottle of water into Falcon's hands instead and Falcon thanked her awkwardly.

Soon, before the remaining members that had not gone out to procure food and beverage returned, the others were already getting drunk and staggering around the base. Feitan, Phinks and Shizuku returned to the base to the scene of the other Spiders drunkenly playing cards. Shalnark was winning, having secretly poured his drink into Nobunaga's cup which was on the ground beside him instead, and was the only one even remotely sober.

Phinks took one look at the situation and immediately joined the group of men after depositing the stack of boxes of pizza he was carrying onto the floor. Feitan sniffed and snagged a bottle of beer before he settled on a piece of rubble and watched the group of men play 'Cheat'. Shizuku opted to grab a box of pizza and head over to where Pakunoda and Machi were conversing silently on the other side of the room to the drunk men. Falcon silently munched on the pizza, staying by Chrollo's side as his eyes drifted across the room.

He had the memories of interacting easily with all the members of the Phantom Troupe, training and teasing them casually. But, they were simply just that. Memories. Regardless of what he remembered doing, Falcon was not used to interacting so closely and easily with other people, a habit from his years on Meteor City after he had lost his memories. Subconsciously, he was pretty sure that he was also experiencing some sort of flashbacks to his time with his parents, a mental flashback. The sudden return of his memories was honestly overwhelming him and was not something that he wanted to sort through.

"What happened while you were off?" Chrollo asked, closing his book shut. The light from the candle beside them illuminated them slightly, casting shadows all over the abandoned building. The other members remained visibly engrossed in their various activities but they kept one ear on the conversation between Chrollo and Falcon. Falcon noticed that they were listening but let it go, not willing to stop them when they were so obviously just concerned.

"I woke up alone in a random building in Meteor City with no memories. I didn't know my name besides some inkling that it had something to do with a bird so I called myself Falcon. Then, I left and spent the next few years or so in Meteor City." Falcon started slowly.

"You were in Meteor City?" Chrollo asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Falcon confirmed. He took a big bite of a BBQ chicken pizza he held in his hands, chewing viciously on it. He swallowed harshly and took a big gulp of water before he continued. "I heard that some people, whom I'm now guessing were you guys, were looking around for me and hid. I had Nen from the start and slowly figured it out for myself again. After that, I went to join this year's Hunter Exam, trying to find my memories. I already had some flashbacks by that time, mostly about some fights that I had with the group and about my… parents. Then, I met Gon and Killua."

Chrollo watched him in interest as a small smile crossed his face and Falcon started zoning out, staring at his reflection in the bottle of water he held in his hands. Falcon suddenly sighed and stood up, striding out of the abandoned building quickly even as he snagged an entire box of pizzas for himself. "I'm going to be sleeping outside." Falcon called over his shoulder before he left without a second glance.

Chrollo glanced at Machi who sighed but obligingly answered his unspoken questions anyway. "Gon and Killua are 2 boys that he went through most of the Hunter Exam with, according to Hisoka who was also there as he was disqualified last year for almost killing an examiner. The Captain is… strangely attached to the two boys."

"Can they be trusted?" Nobunaga asked suddenly, his tone cold, as he threw down a card into the small pile in the centre of the ring of drunk men.

"The Captain has taken them under his wing." Machi answered as Nobunaga clicked his tongue irritatedly.

"That means we can't kill or injure them." Feitan piped up, eyes narrowing at Machi. "But, can we trust them?"

"I think so. But they haven't given any solid proof yet." Machi said slowly. She hesitated for a brief moment before she pushed on with what she wanted to say. "One of them is a Zoldyck."

Hisses and growls of anger greeted her admission as beer bottles suddenly shattered all around the room. Glass flew everywhere as Uvogin threw the empty bottles of beer by his side at the wall in a fit of rage at the reminder of their failure to protect their Captain.

All of them had been out, settling their own businesses or simply roaming around, when Silva Zoldyck had attacked their Boss. The Boss had been seriously injured by the surprise attack and was losing against Silva Zoldyck when Falcon had taken a potentially fatal injury for the Boss instead. Not sure of his chances against 2 Spiders, especially when more was sure to show up soon, Silva had knocked Falcon down and taken his proof of a completion of mission, the spider tattoo on Falcon's back. He had then quickly left, sure that the both of them were likely to bleed to death or die from the shock. They would have too if the other Spiders hadn't arrived and helped them.

The Boss had recovered quickly enough and the entire group had immediately left to take revenge on the Kurta clan who had been the one to commission the hit on them. Then, when they returned, they found that Falcon had woken up earlier than the estimated time and had left for some reason. The events were what made all the members unanimously decide to have at least 2 members around the Boss as an escort at all times.

"The Captain knows about this?" Shalnark inquired calmly.

"Yes. He doesn't seem to have any problem about it." Machi reported. Shalnark hummed in interest as he kept the cards, none of them in the mood to continue playing.

"Do they know about this?" Phinks asked curiously, gesturing around the building.

"No, not yet. But they might. The Captain told them that he would be in York Shin for the auction and challenged them to find him so they might find out." Machi informed them blandly.

"We'll follow the Captain's wishes. But try and make sure they don't meet in the first place." Pakunoda decided, glancing at Chrollo for approval. Chrollo nodded in agreement, looking at the members strewn across the area.

"Don't attack the boys if they turn up. But, if you see them, don't give anything away unless they make the move and ask for Dharius, or Falcon as he likes to call himself now." Chrollo ordered as the members murmured in acknowledgement, eyes glancing over at the entrance in case Falcon suddenly made an appearance.

* * *

Falcon yawned as he trudged through the desert on the side of the road. A long chain of cars drove by, heading in the exact same direction that they were heading in. He was accompanied by Feitan, Franklin, Machi and Nobunaga as they made their slow way to York Shin City. The others had gone on ahead of them to scout out the area and decide on a base.

"Hey. I just thought about this but how many years has it been since all of us got together?" Nobunaga suddenly asked, scratching his chest.

"Three years and two months, if you aren't counting the Captain. 6 years and 5 months if you're counting the Captain." Feitan replied smoothly. "Two people are different this time though. Number 4 and number 10 are different though."

"Machi. Are you sure that Hisoka will be coming today?" Franklin suddenly asked.

"Who knows, don't ask me." Machi replied uncaringly.

"It was your job." Franklin retorted.

"The Captain told him about the change of plans and warned him to come." Machi replied. "I don't know if he really will come or not though."

"I no like Hisoka. Why does Chrollo let him do what he want?" Feitan said irritatedly.

"Feitan. Grammar." Falcon said warningly, rousing himself from his sleepy state for a brief moment before he sank back into the sleepy depths once again. His feet were placed in front of each other instinctively as he swayed dangerously. Feitan growled in response as Machi sighed and supported Falcon with her Nen strings.

"Anyway, Hisoka's good. The Captain agrees that he's Nen ability is strong and well thought out too. He's tough to fight." Nobunaga said casually.

"Are you implying that they are scared of Hisoka? Apologise." Feitan said slowly. Nobunaga smirked at his reluctant attempt to speak with proper grammar.

"I didn't say that." Nobunaga compromised calmly.

"You give Hisoka too much credit." Franklin interjected with a jab at Nobunaga.

"Anyone can talk big I guess." Nobunaga retorted smoothly. Tension rose in the air, shocking Falcon wide awake as he jerked up and glanced around reproachfully at Nobunaga and Franklin. Then, he sighed, ruffling his hair messily with one hand, and moved further in front with Machi and Feitan as Franklin and Nobunaga started fighting each other.

"Don't take too long and catch up soon." Falcon called at them uncaringly, pulling further ahead of the fighting duo. Machi and Feitan calmly flanked him, moving slightly behind him and to either of his sides.

"I wonder what Chrollo's planning?" Machi mused out loud. She glanced at Falcon who steadily ignored her gaze and didn't divulge any information.

"Don't bother. Captain is not going to say anything." Feitan snorted. "We are thieves anyway. We're likely just going to steal something."

"I know that. But what do you think he's after?" Machi replied irritatedly, shooting Feitan a look that was questioning his mental intelligence. "I bet it'll be some books. The Boss loves books."

"No. Must be game." Feitan replied. Falcon sighed as Feitan butchered his grammar again even after a month of him trying to teach Feitan the language.

"A game?" Machi probed.

"Yes. Most expensive game in world. Most dangerous too. Makes me curious." Feitan elaborated.

"It's still only a game though." Machi said doubtfully. Falcon chuckled lightly, drawing insulted looks from Machi and Feitan but he didn't comment and remained silent.

"We'll see. Unless Captain wants to tell us?" Feitan said, turning to Falcon.

"You can continue dreaming Feitan." Falcon replied easily, comfortable in his interactions with the group after a month of staying with them. Feitan snorted but stopped pushing Falcon for more information and they continued making their way towards York Shin City. An hour or two later, they had reached the new base and the 5 of them headed in, glancing around their new hideout.

Falcon quickly located where Chrollo was and moved over, seating down and leaning by the wall behind Chrollo. They were in some sort of amphitheatre, abandoned like all their hideouts were, and there were steps for the members to sit on. Chrollo and Falcon were at the side, on a platform opposite the stands where the other members were.

Meanwhile, the Spiders separated in the stands, seating by those that they were more comfortable with, namely their partners on missions. There was a brief lull as the members greeted each other and conversed lowly amongst themselves. Then, Chrollo stood up, drawing their attention as silence descended upon the room.

"All of it." Chrollo started, eyes gleaming with barely concealed excitement and anticipation. "We're going to make off with all the loot from the underground auction." Falcon smirked from his position, half-hidden in the shadows as he eyed the Spiders with varying shades of shock and excitement colouring their eyes.

"Are you serious Boss?" Uvogin asked, standing up. "Gangsters from all over the world run that auction. We'll make enemies out of all of them! Boss!"

"Are you scared?" Chrollo teased, smirking at Uvogin whose answer could already be anticipated.

"No. I'm ecstatic!" Uvogin said, gritting his teeth to try and control the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. "Give us the order. Right now!"

"We're going to steal everything on the auction…" Chrollo started as Falcon stood up and smirked, a hint of battle lust and insanity entering his eyes at the thought of the upcoming heist.

"Kill anyone who gets in our way. Show me, show us, your strength!" Falcon finished as Uvogin roared in excitement.


	14. Chapter 13

"Step right up! We have here an arm wrestling contest." Leorio announced as a crowd swiftly started forming around them. Gon sat in front of a wooden table, stretching, as Killua stood by the side holding a cushion with a diamond resting on it with his eyes closed peacefully and his expression carefully blank. Leorio then gestured to Killua, or more specifically, the diamond in Killua's arms. "The prize is a diamond worth 3 million, bought today with a certificate of authentication from the shop right behind us! The first one to beat this young man wins the ring. 10,000 jenny is needed to participate! Now, who's up first?"

Immediately, cheers and roars resounded out from the crowd as they pushed to be the first to challenge Gon. Gon arm wrestled with man after man, pretending to have difficulties along the way. Soon, sweat started dripping down his face involuntarily although he hadn't really had to put in that much effort but the sheer amount of challengers was slowly starting to tire him out. The crowd was getting rowdy as more and more people pushed to get a closer look or to be the next challenger. Then, suddenly, a girl moved forwards and held out a 10,000 jenny note to Leorio.

"Ooh. Our first female challenger!" Leorio exclaimed as the black haired girl sat down in front of Gon. They braced themselves with their left hands, right hands clenching each other. As soon as Leorio signalled the start of the match, she and Gon started pushing each other. They grunted with the effort but, slowly, Gon pushed the girl's hand down, lightly tapping it against the wooden table.

"Too bad! You lose!" Leorio announced as the female thanked Gon and walked off, disappearing into the crowd and easily making her way through the dense crowd of people as Killua moved up to talk to Gon.

"How did it go?" Franklin asked as Shizuku joined them at the edge of the crowd.

"I lost… He's tough." Shizuku replied as a person in the crowd started exclaiming about lost money, a 10,000 jenny note to be exact.

"You weak, Shizuku." Feitan commented bluntly.

"Awww. And I wanted that diamond too." Shizuku whined.

"You should have used your left hand." Franklin remarked, petting Shizuku's head comfortingly.

"Yes. Why you no use your stronger arm?" Feitan asked.

"Oops. Oh yeah. He put out his right arm so I just went along with it…" Shizuku realised. "I want to try again."

"No. We no have time." Feitan rejected immediately. "We have job to do."

"Besides, buying and bidding is against our ways." Franklin said, starting to walk away. "We're a band of thieves."

"We take what we want." Feitan ended, malice glittering in his eyes. Shizuku sighed in disappointment, casting wistful glances back at the crowd but let it go, hurrying after the departing Feitan and Franklin. They met up with the rest of the group involved in the heist at the back of the auction building.

"What took you so long?" Falcon asked.

"Shizuku got distracted by a diamond." Franklin replied honestly as Shizuku jabbed him in the sides in revenge.

"Sorry…" Shizuku apologised sheepishly to the gathered group.

"Well, whatever." Falcon shrugged it off easily. "Anyway, the plan is simple. Me and Shalnark will enter through the front gate using our Hunter licenses. We will bring along Uvogin and Shizuku with us. Feitan and Franklin, the two of you will go in through the back. Then, Feitan and Franklin, you will act as a staff and enter the auction hall before getting rid of all of them. Uvogin and Shalnark will head for the vault while me and Shizuku stay behind to make sure no one escapes. Machi and Nobunaga, enter through the back with Feitan and Franklin but go up to the roof and keep a lookout. There should also be a hot air balloon there for our escape. Got it?"

All the present Spiders murmured in acknowledgement and Falcon shooed them away to start the plan. He, Shalnark, Uvogin and Shizuku brazenly entered through the front gate, pushing through the crowd of mafia men. They flashed their Hunter license to the security, indicating Shizuku and Uvogin as a form of 'plus one', who allowed them to go past without much trouble.

As soon as they entered, Shalnark and Uvogin split off from them, following the blueprints of the building that Shalnark had gotten before the heist to the vault. Meanwhile, Shizuku and Falcon lingered outside of the auction hall even as the arriving mafia men rushed to head inside before the auction started.

Inside the auction hall, there were large crowds of people chattering loudly to one another. Mafia bosses from varying standings conversed, either trying to build good relations or delivering veiled threats. The chatter stopped abruptly as Feitan and Franklin, both dressed in black suits, walked up on stage. The gathered mafiosos and bodyguards turned to face the stage, looking at Feitan and Franklin expectantly.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." Feitan started as a slow smirk drew itself across his face. "Let us do without the formal greetings shall we? ...You can all die now!"

The guests jumped in surprise as the tip of Franklin's fingers detached, hanging off the rest of the finger by chains. Then, Franklin flared his Nen, activating his Nen ability. Nen bullets shot out of his fingers at top speed, heading straight for the guests. He laughed boisterously as the guests started falling and blood started pooling on the auction floor.

Then, two suited men dashed out from the rain of the falling bodies but Feitan and Franklin made no move to stop them, instead watching in amusement. The large muscular male bent down low and charged forwards, slamming the exit door open, only for Shizuku to crush his skull with her Nen ability.

Meanwhile, the female gasped in fright and terror, quickly taking off down the corridor. Shizuku stood still by the male's corpse, watching her progress blankly and making no move to stop her. Suddenly, the female dug her heels into the floor, coming to a stop when Falcon walked out from around the corner.

"Hello. Sorry, well not really, but I can't let you go. The existence of any survivors will ruin my plans for this heist you see." Falcon greeted, waving a hand cheerfully. Then, his eyes hardened as he dashed forwards and placed his palm over the female's face. "And I don't like having my plans messed with."

 _*All the air in your body is now pure Oxygen.*_ Falcon murmured. He released the female, watching coldly as she twitched and gasped wetly, her hands clutching her chest and eyes fearfully tracking Falcon's. Shizuku walked up to him, gazing down at the female in morbid fascination.

Finally, she died just as the chorus of screams and gunshots from within the auction hall abruptly cut off. Shizuku then sucked up all evidence of her existence with the vacuum cleaner that was her Nen ability and followed Falcon into the auction hall.

"That didn't take much effort…" Franklin commented as he and Feitan walked down from the stage and looked out at the corpses littering the floor.

"I didn't even get to do anything." Feitan complained. Falcon hummed in approval at the scene in the auction hall as he gestured at Shizuku.

"Let's go Blinky." Shizuku said, prepping up the vacuum cleaner as she positioned it slightly above the corpses and at the side. "Suck up all the corpses and their blood as well as their personal belongings from this room. The chairs as well."

Everything in the room was rapidly sucked into Blinky, leaving the room bare except for a man groaning in his own puddle of blood in the centre of the room. The 4 Spiders eyed the man, surprised that there was someone still alive.

"Who… are you? No… no matter." The man spat out, anger lacing his voice. "The mafia will track you and your families down! Every single one of them… will suffer... the pain of death!"

Feitan lunged at the man just as he finished speaking, cutting off his head in a swift motion with his bare hands. Blood spurted out of the neck hole, spraying the ceiling and coming down on the headless body like a bloody rain.

"Family? What's that?" Feitan asked, smirking as Shizuku dutifully sucked up the mess he had just caused.

"I would assume that it refers to you guys." Falcon replied blandly as he strode out of the auction hall, leaving behind 3 stunned Spiders. They hurriedly followed after him, making their way to the vault.

"What are you implying?" Franklin asked, crushing a man's hand under his foot.

"I view the Phantom Troupe as my family. Or at least, the me before I lost my memories did. I'm starting to view you guys the same way honestly." Falcon replied.

"No jokes?" Feitan asked, taking the time to purposely crush a man's skull as he followed Falcon. Brains and blood splashed everywhere, making Shizuku have to reach around the hallway with Blinky to get all the blood and gore.

"Yes. No jokes Feitan." Falcon replied, sending Feitan and amused glance. "And please stop doing that. You're making things harder for Shizuku and I don't particularly want to have to wait for you to steal another pair of shoes."

Feitan sniffed but stopped crushing the skulls of the men they passed by, allowing Shizuku to continue her job without any further trouble. Soon, they reached the open door to the vault, leaving behind an empty and pristine hallway. Falcon peeked in, glancing at Shalnark and Uvogin who were standing at the centre and boxing in a mafia men who had collapsed onto the floor.

"Hello." Falcon greeted, stepping into the vault. He glanced at the terrified mafioso curiously, wondering why the 2 Spiders hadn't killed him yet. "What's going on here?"

"Captain! We've been waiting for you! Or more specifically, Feitan." Shalnark exclaimed, turning around. He then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the mafioso. "Can you interrogate this guy Feitan? Ask him where all the items that were supposed to be on auction are."

"They're not here?" Falcon asked as he gestured for Feitan to go ahead with his head.

"There was nothing in the vault when we arrived." Uvogin said, stepping away from the mafioso as Feitan quickly got to work. Falcon sighed, tapping his fingers against his thigh impatiently as screams and sobs started to echo around the room.

They were working on a very tight schedule as all of the bodyguards around the venue were likely starting to get a little suspicious. Not to mention that they hadn't really bothered to take out the security cameras nor hack them to stop them from transmitting the footage. Finally, Feitan walked back over to them, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth he had torn from the corpse of the tortured mafioso.

"All the items were relocated a couple hours ago." Feitan informed them, casually throwing the bloodstained piece of cloth to Shizuku who sucked it up along with the corpse.

"Let's get out of here first. Uvogin, call Chrollo." Falcon instructed as Shizuku released her Nen ability. The 6 of them quickly ran up to the roof, grabbing Nobunaga and Machi as they squeezed into the basket of the hot air balloon. In the end, after much shuffling, Falcon huffed in irritation as he climbed up and sat down, balancing on the balloon itself.

"Yo Boss. The vault was empty." Uvogin reported, putting the phone against his ear.

"Empty?" Chrollo repeated, a little incredulously.

"Yeah. There was nothing in the vault. According to the auctioneer, all the items were relocated somewhere else a few hours ago. As if… they were expecting this heist." Uvogin elaborated as his eyes narrowed slightly. He pressed on when Chollo hummed lightly. "Their timing was too perfect Boss. There's a Judas among us."

"No. There isn't." Chrollo refuted almost immediately. "And besides, I don't consider Judas to be a traitor. They say that Judas sold jesus for 30 silver coins. How much would this traitor sell us out for? Think about it. What would he gain by selling us out to this traitor? Money? Fame? Status? Would that really gratify any of us?"

"No. Nobody is like that." Uvogin replied hesitantly.

"And one more thing. Say that there really was an informant among us. The Mafia's response sounds pitifully inadequate seeing as we are Class-A bounties. If they had really known we were coming then shouldn't the security have been better or at least more alert?" Chrollo added. "From what you tell me, the Mafia had only decided to be a little more cautious than usual. The guests were warned, they came unarmed. So, here's my theory. They got a tip. But, it was very vague. Even so, someone in the top brass trusted it enough to decided to do something about it."

"I don't really get how this information is travelling." Uvogin admitted, scratching his head. "Well, whatever. What should we do then?"

"Did you ask where the items went?" Chrollo asked.

"Yeah but, the auctioneer insisted that he didn't know until he died. Feitan was the one to interrogate him so it must be true though." Uvogin said.

"I feel most sorry for him." Feitan smirked at the reminder of his latest torture victim. Then, Uvogin blinked as he suddenly thought of something.

"He did tell us who would know. The mafia controls the underground auction and their leaders, the 10 dons, each have their own turf in 10 regions on 6 continents. This is the one time in the year that they all meet up, discuss their plans and issue orders. The much vaunted 'Shadow Beasts' then execute these orders. Each don contributes their best man to the team." Uvogin added, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"I see. The fact that they weren't there lends credence to the theory that they didn't know we were coming." Chrollo muttered.

"That's true. The security was laughably weak." Uvogin grunted.

"So how did they transport the items?" Chrollo asked.

"That's the thing. One of the shadow beasts showed up himself. The vault was about 25 square metres and filled with stuff. He had no tools at all, entered and left completely empty handed but the vault? Bare and empty." Uvogin said, puzzled. "It was apparently some tall guy who called himself 'Owl'."

"So he has a Nen ability similar to Shizuku." Chrollo mused.

"Probably. The mafia must have already realised by now that, since about 500 guests vanished, they must be dealing with Nen. They probably would have sent some Nen users or more men at least." Uvogin smirked suddenly, one replicated by all the other Spiders standing in the basket of the hot air balloon. "We can take them on can't we?"

"Sure. Make a big enough disturbance to draw out the shadow beasts." Chrollo agreed easily as yells and shouts came from below them. Then, there was a pause but Chrollo spoke up before Uvogin hanged up. "By the way, where is Dha-Falcon?"

"The Captain? He's enjoying the breeze, and view I guess, from the top of the balloon. Why?" Uvogin replied, sending a glance directly above him.

"Just wondering. You haven't seen any signs of the two boys that Machi was talking about right?" Chrollo asked. Uvogin glanced at the other members who all shook their heads in response.

"Nope. To be fair, we don't have a very accurate description of how they look. But none of us have seen two boys asking around about the Captain if that's what you're asking." Uvogin said softly, trying not to let Falcon hear.

"Good. As far as possible, make sure that they don't find him, or us." Chrollo said in satisfaction. "Well, that's it. Go crazy."

"Got it Boss." Uvogin replied and hanged up. He flipped the phone shut before he crushed it in his hands and dumped the remains over the side of balloon. "The Boss said to lure out the shadow beasts. We're going to use the reinforcements that are chasing after us to do that."

The Spiders nodded as a shots started flying through the skies around them. A bullet hit the balloon, puncturing a hole which caused the air within to start rushing out at the chance for freedom. Falcon dropped down, grabbing onto the side of the basket to stop his descent as Shalnark started directing the balloon to a good landing spot before it fully deflated.

The hot air balloon landed on a mountain encircling a valley and the Spiders clambered out, looking on as mafiosos started rushing into the valley. Falcon snorted as the gathered mafiosos shot their guns into the air and started yelling at them to surrender.

"Wow. Look at the reception we got!" Shalnark whistled as he placed his hands on his knees and bent down slightly, looking out over the crowd of mafiosos.

"I don't have to clean this up right?" Shizuku asked tiredly.

"No. We want big scene." Feitan replied as Falcon cringed at his grammar but otherwise made no comment.

"I'll take care of them. You guys stay out of this." Uvogin said, taking a small step forwards. Falcon shrugged easily and Uvogin slid down the slope to the bottom of the valley. The mafiosos immediately aimed their guns at Uvogin but a man stopped them and stepped forwards to meet Uvogin.

"Did you kidnap the guests?" The man asked, placing a gun underneath Uvogin's chin.

"Yeah." Uvogin replied casually, looking down at the man he towered over by virtue of height and size alone.

"Did you think you would get away with it punk? Who's your leader?" The man asked. When Uvogin didn't reply and merely smirked at him, the man gritted his teeth angrily and fired the gun. Uvogin's head was knocked back… as he caught the bullet with his teeth.

Uvogin smirked down at the man, spitting the bullet aside as he bent the man's head with a simple swipe of his hand. The mafiosos stood still like statues, stunned by the sudden violence. Uvogin grabbed the body as it started to fly away from the impact and crushed it with his bare hands. With a loud terrified yell, the mafiosos started shooting at Uvogin haphazardly.

"It's like the movie 'Godzilla'. It's Monster vs Ants." Falcon commented.

"Guns will never be able to scratch Uvogin's body." Franklin said.

"His body is toughest in troupe." Feitan continued.

"They just keep on coming." Nobunaga said with a whistle.

"Can't they see that they're just going to end up dead?" Franklin asked. None of the Spiders replied him though, none of them really caring about outsiders whom they did not know. Instead, Shalnark pulled out a deck of cards, waving it in the air invitingly.

"Who wants to play?" Shalnark asked as he plopped down on the ground.

"Deal me in." Machi agreed readily.

"I want to play!" Shizuku said, putting her hand up in the air.

"Deal me a set." Nobunaga said as he sat down and placed his sword by his side.

"Me too." Franklin said.

"Captain? Feitan?" Shalnark asked, shuffling the cards.

"... I'll join." Falcon agreed after glancing down at Uvogin whose fur clothes had just been burned off by a bazooka.

"I lookout." Feitan declined as he settled himself down behind Falcon.

"Sure. Captain, you can go first." Shalnark said with a shrug before he gestured to Falcon.

"7 of Diamonds." Falcon said, taking the aforementioned card from his hand and throwing it down on the ground at the centre of the circle the gathered Spiders who were playing were sat in.

"Bluff." Shalnark said immediately as Falcon cast him a confused glance.

"Why would I lie on the first card?" Falcon asked Shalnark in bemusement, turning the card over to reveal that it was indeed a 7 of Diamonds. Shalnark groaned, taking the card and adding it to his hand.

"I don't know. It just seemed suspicious that you had the middle number." Shalnark replied, looking over the cards in his hand. Then, he threw down a card, glaring challengingly at the person beside him, Machi. "7 of Diamonds."

Machi snorted and calmly threw down two cards. "7 and 8 of Spades." Shalnark stared at the 3 cards, struggling mentally but eventually sighed and let it pass. A bad move going by the smirk on Machi's face when he did so.

They took turns throwing down cards, suspiciously looking at each other's expressions as they did so to try and determine if the other was lying. Shalnark kept calling bluff on most of the people, everyone except Shizuku who he insisted was unable to lie, and thus, his hand grew bigger and bigger.

Finally, Shalnark had about half of the deck, most of his cards collected from the other Spiders when he wrongly called 'Bluff' on them. Shalnark constantly fumbled with his cards, glaring reproachfully at Falcon whenever he chuckled at the sight.

"I'm out of cards." Machi announced first as Shalnark was busy sorting through his massive pile of cards. Shalnark snapped his head up, looking stunned at Machi as she showed her empty hands. Nobunaga laughed as he placed down his last card, also announcing that he was done. Then, the other Spiders placed down their own cards and showed their empty hands to the stunned Shalnark silently.

"One more time!" Shalnark said through gritted teeth as he gathered up the cards on the ground and started shuffling them once more.

"Sure. But if you lose then you have to get me a phone." Falcon agreed, smirking at Shalnark.

"Ooh. Then I want a new sheath!" Nobunaga said.

"I would like more cloth. All of you tear your clothes, and get them bloody, too much." Machi said, glaring at Feitan in particular.

"I want some gems." Shizuku said softly.

"Beer. A whole crate full of them." Franklin demanded.

"Fine! But only for the first two people to win! And if I win first, all of you are buying me… the latest computer!" Shalnark agreed as he dealt out the cards. The other Spiders glanced at each other and shrugged in agreement. As they were halfway through the game, Feitan suddenly spoke up.


	15. Chapter 14

"Shadow beasts here." Feitan announced. The Spiders glanced at the valley where three men were stalking towards Uvogin who was surrounded by corpses, pausing the game as they took in the shadow beasts. As they were distracted, Falcon took the chance to hide some of his cards in the pile at the centre.

"The shadow beasts I presume? Where did you put the auction goods?" Uvogin asked.

"What did you do with the guests?" The one standing on the far left with large bushy hair and a set of fangs asked Uvogin instead of answering.

"Killed all of them." Uvogin answered bluntly. "Now, where are the auction goods? If you don't tell me-"

Uvogin was cut off when someone suddenly emerged from the ground behind him and clocked him across his face. The ambusher received multiple broken fingers on the hand he used to punch Uvogin for his trouble however.

"Not bad." Uvogin remarked, smirking at the ambusher a moment before he punched the man back. The punch came with enough force and momentum to break the mole-like man's cheekbones and send an eyeball flying out of his eye socket.

Uvogin grinned but quickly lost his smirk when the mole-like man grabbed his arm as he was knocked back from the force of the blow. The man quickly escaped underground into a hole he had made to ambush Uvogin, pulling his victim down with him. Uvogin fell to the ground on his side, one arm down the hole.

"Heh heh. Make your choice. Have me kill you underground or die by the 3 others above?" The mole-like man taunted, assured in his victory, as the 3 other shadow beasts leapt at Uvogin.

"Fool! You're the one who can't escape!" Uvogin sneered as he pulled back a clenched fist, Nen gathering around it.

"Hey look! Uvo means business!" Shalnark said, pointing at the fight going on. The Spiders glanced over and Falcon once again took the opportunity to discard some of his cards before they looked back. Meanwhile, Uvogin punched at the ground, completely obliterating the mole-like man and creating a huge crater.

The Spiders whistled at the sight, attention stolen by the fight for a moment before the players returned their attention back to the game. Falcon was eyed suspiciously for a brief moment as he playfully shuffled the few cards he had left but no one managed to notice anything out of the ordinary and the game continued.

"Hair and teeth broke Uvo's skin?" Feitan suddenly spoke up in surprise.

"They're quite disciplined." Shalnark noted as the remaining 3 shadow beasts worked together to whittle Uvogin down.

"Good Nen control. Quite strong too." Falcon commented.

"You want some help Uvo?" Shalnark yelled down.

"Mind your own business!" Uvogin replied angrily, waving the arm which had one of the shadow beast's hair pierced through. Then, Uvogin tried to use the shadow beast stuck to his arm as an extension of his fist but the shadow beast made the back of his hair soft, dealing no damage to the targeted enemy.

Suddenly, the fanged shadow beast tore another strip of flesh off Uvogin, this time from his thigh. Uvogin swung wildly at the fanged shadow beast, missing as he jumped back. Then, Uvogin staggered slightly as his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed onto his butt.

"So, it's finally starting to work. The neurotoxin in my fangs were supposed to be fast acting but I guess you just have a good resistance. Anyway, you'll only be paralysed from the neck down so you can still feel pain and fear. Have fun." The fanged shadow beast said as he let his guard down slightly and moved towards Uvogin.

"He would've won if he used a lethal toxin." Machi said slowly, glancing at the fight since it wasn't her turn yet. "Although the Captain would then go on a rampage if Uvogin actually died."

"He probably enjoys torture." Shalnark noted. Then, as one, the Spiders shuddered in disgust when the last shadow beast started inserting leech eggs into Uvogin's body through the wound in his shoulder. Falcon smirked when he saw Uvogin bite a chunk off the shadow beast's head and start chewing on it.

Then, seeing as it was his turn and the other Spiders were distracted, Falcon carefully slid his cards into the pile in the centre, making sure the top cards were correct. The other Spiders turned back to the game just as he was done, when Uvogin spat a piece of the leech shadow beast's skull bone at the fanged shadow beast.

"You owe me a phone Shalnark. I'm out of cards." Falcon said, smirking evilly at Shalnark who merely sighed and nodded, not wanting to take the chance and call 'bluff' on Falcon seeing as half the deck was in the pile at the centre. Falcon hummed in anticipation, standing up and dusting himself off.

Then, his hands flew up to cover his ears, a motion copied by the other Spiders, as Uvogin let out a yell directly into the ear of the last shadow beast. Blood spurted out of the shadow beast's ear as his hair slowly loosened and he dropped to the ground, dead.

"You wanna bust our eardrums too?" Franklin yelled down at him, annoyed as he was just about to get a crate of beer from Shalnark but the sudden motion to cover their ears had sent all their cards flying.

"Warn us first!" Nobunaga also yelled angrily.

"Sorry sorry." Uvogin chuckled up at them. "That would have given him a heads up though. And besides, all of you are fast enough to cover your ears before the sound reaches you."

"True…" Feitan admitted.

"Right? So who cares?" Uvogin said. "Oh yeah. Shizuku, could you get Blinky to suck up the poison and the leeches for me?"

"The poison yeah but not living things!" Shizuku yelled back as the Spiders got up and peered down at Uvogin.

"What? Then what am I going to do?" Uvogin complained as Shalnark jumped down softly, leaving Franklin to help him collect back the cards. Shalnark bent down, examining one of the leeches squirming around on the ground.

"This is a spotted leech. They reach the bladders of men and lay their eggs before dying. The eggs then hatch and get secreted with your urine. The pain is supposedly enough to kill you." Shalnark informed with his ever present bright and cheerful smile as beads of sweat rolled down Uvogin's face at the information. "But, an alkaline environment is needed for these eggs to hatch. The unhatched eggs should pass painlessly if the pH is too low. So, from now until tomorrow, drink beer constantly and pee as much as possible. Once your urine turns from black to normal, you should be in the clear."

"Got it. Thanks. Shizuku, can you suck out the poison for me now?" Uvogin shouted back up at the group looking down at them.

"Ok. I'm coming." Shizuku replied as she slid down the slope.

"Somebody go steal a crate of be-" Shalnark started, turning around. He cut off, freezing and rapidly spinning around as chains wound around Uvogin's still paralysed body. There was a pause as all of them looked at the chains in surprise before the chains retracted and Uvogin flew through the air towards the entrance of the valley.

"Did you see that?" Shalnark asked as the Spiders jumped down and landed softly behind him.

"Yeah…" Nobunaga said.

"A chain wrapped around his body." Shizuku continued.

"Another shadow beast huh?" Nobunaga muttered.

"And Uvo can't move. He also still has those leeches in his body." Falcon said, frowning.

"Guess we'll have to go save him…" Shalnark sighed, standing up.

"We can find out where they're going. I managed to throw a needle at Uvogin. I'm using In to make the thread invisible too so they won't be able to run away as long as they don't use Gyo or notice the needle." Machi said, raising a finger with the thread barely visible and leading off into the distance.

"Alright, let's go before they figure it out. We might be able to net the rest of the shadow beasts." Falcon instructed, stretching slightly as he strode towards a random car left behind by one of the mafiosos. "Get over here Shalnark, this car looks fast. Franklin and… Feitan. Go grab the beer and head back to the hideout first."

"... Fine." Feitan replied sourly as he stomped off with Franklin to steal the beer for Uvogin. He had wanted to get in on the action and fight the shadow beasts too. Shalnark hummed as he worked, quickly managing to unlock the car and the 5 remaining Spiders clambered into the car. Shalnark sat in the front seat with Shizuku while Falcon, Machi and Nobunaga sat in the back. Machi sat at the right, the window slightly open for her Nen thread while Falcon sat on the left, feeling the breeze against him and Nobunaga sat in the centre.

Shalnark quickly drove off, using Gyo to follow the thread down the road. He gunned the engine, quickly catching up to the car ahead of them by making use of some fancy tricks, the car skidding and screeching painfully along the road. As the car ahead came into view, someone threw Machi's needle out the window and Machi reeled it in, collecting the needle.

"They found it." Machi said, rather uselessly as all of them were using Gyo as well.

"We've caught up. It's good enough." Shalnark said, his grin turning a little tense as he focused on keeping an eye on the car. Falcon jabbed Nobunaga in the ribs as he started complaining about the lack of space, freezing as there was a loud thud and someone landed on the hood of the car on all fours. The man then leapt off the car as the Spiders wrenched the door of the car open, jumping out. They landed at various places, rolling on the desert floor to reduce the impact of the landing. A cloth covered the car as they recovered, the cloth rapidly shrinking until it was pocket-sized.

"What the? Let me out!" A small voice called out from within the cloth as the man that had ambushed them picked it up and held it up to his eyes, glancing at it.

"You're no average joes. To have reacted that fast and have gotten out of the car in such a short period of time. I had better stay on guard." The man mused, looking towards the 4 Spiders that had made it out of the car.

"Nobunaga had bad luck." Machi dismissed.

"That's a fascinating ability…" Falcon murmured, peering at the cloth in the man's hand as Nobunaga continued to yell out, his voice high pitched and soft for some reason. "So, anything wrapped in that cloth turns small huh? Looks like the ultimate accessory for a kleptomaniac."

"He could theoretically be able to carry all the auction items in his pocket. So, he should be the one that transported the auction items. That means that he can return them to their original size." Shalnark mused. Suddenly, more figures appeared along the sides of the valley, drawing the Spiders' attentions.

"What the heck? Are they really from the Phantom Troupe?" One of them, who reminded Falcon oddly of a dragon for some reason, sneered down at them. Falcon twitched in response, glaring up at the fake dragon as he lowered his centre of gravity slightly.

"Huh?" Shizuku suddenly breathed in confusion, distracting Falcon and stopping him from attacking as he glanced over at her in confusion.. "There are 10 shadow beasts in total right? Including the 4 from earlier, we've already met all 10 of them."

"Odd. The guy with the chain is still with Uvo in the car." Shalnark commented.

"So he's not a shadow beast?" Shizuku continued, pressing a finger to her lips and tilting her head as she thought about it.

"It's easy to find out. We can just ask them, forcefully." Falcon said, turning to look at the 4 Spiders with a smirk, bloodlust rising at the thought of the upcoming fight. The Spiders backed away with a sweatdrop, recognising the hint of battle induced mania appearing in Falcon's eyes. "Shalnark stay back. Machi, get the guy trying to sneak away but don't kill him." Falcon instructed, a thumb jabbing at the shadow beast with the auction items who froze in mid-action. "Shizuku… stay back too. I was getting bored so this is a good chance. The ones that Uvogin fought earlier looked interesting."

Falcon grinned, bloodlust shining in his eyes as he looked up at the shadow beasts. "Let's play!" Falcon said excitedly, charging at the shadow beasts who smirked back at him, sure in their chances at taking out one tiny 13 year old boy.

* * *

The Spiders within the hideout looked up curiously as Falcon, followed by the other Spiders with the exception of Uvogin, stomped into the hideout. He headed immediately to Chrollo's side, slumping down and sitting down beside Chollo as he glanced up curiously from his book.

"Uvogin got kidnapped." Shalnark informed as he dug out a small bottle of hair wax and started waxing his hair back.

"Feitan and Franklin already told us. Where's he now?" Chrollo said, looking for any sign of the gigantic male.

"We didn't manage to get him back. The shadow beasts distracted us." Shalnark explained as Machi dragged the shadow beast with the auction goods to a separate room in the hideout. Feitan, as the group's de-facto interrogator and torturer, followed to get the information out of the shadow beast. "We're going to get him back now. Along with whoever wants to come along I guess. The people that kidnapped him called for the Mafia community so we're going disguised as them."

"What happened to Dharius?" Chrollo asked, glancing down at Falcon who didn't so much as twitch under the attention.

"He got too excited at the thought of fighting the shadow beasts." Machi explained, trudging back into the room with a random hat in her hands. "They didn't really manage to live up to his expectations though…"

"Ah… that would explain it." Chrollo murmured, shifting Falcon into a more comfortable position for himself. "So, who's going to retrieve our lost member?"

"I'm coming along so that I can remove the paralysis toxin." Shizuku volunteered.

"I'm coming. This is something that I will never let Uvo live down." Phinks said, raising his arm into the air and smirking evilly.

"Me too. Uvo is technically my partner." Nobunaga sighed, plastering a fake moustache over his face and examining the resulting appearance in a broken mirror laying by the side.

"I'll come. I have nothing better to do anyway." Machi said, donning the hat she had dug out.

"That makes 5 of us then, including me. Should be more than enough. Half of us are just coming along for the ride anyway." Shalnark said as he grabbed a pair of black sunglasses. "This should be good enough. We can grab suits from the mafiosos still milling about the place."

"Where is Hisoka by the way?" Machi asked as the 5 of them started to head out.

"Don't know. He said he had some business to take care of." Phinks replied her carelessly with a shrug.

"Hmm. I have a bad feeling about this." Machi murmured as she glanced up at the building behind them, the other Spiders standing guard over the Phantom Troupe's Boss and Captain. Hopefully her intuition was wrong for once.

* * *

Leorio, Gon and Killua looked around as they pushed open the door to the underground fighting ring. Men crowded the stands, watching and waiting eagerly for the fights to start. The entire place was rowdy and bustling, the noise not helped by the echo within the arena.

"This crowd wants blood…" Killua muttered lowly to Leorio and Gon, shifting as he took in the entire arena. Suddenly, all the lights turned off as a man appeared in the centre of the enclosed ring, illuminated by a single spotlight trained on him.

"Welcome everyone! Let's get this unconditional auction started!" The virtually naked, except for a pair of underwear and an odd bra across his chest despite the fact that he was obviously male, announcer… announced. "The name of this game is…. Hide and Seek!"

"Hide… and Seek?" Leorio parroted in confusion. Masked staff suddenly appeared, moving around and passing out flyers to the gathered people. Gon accepted one of the flyers from the staff, glancing at it as the announcer continued.

"Check out the pictures that we've handed out! Your targets are those 8 guys and gals!" The announcer said, tone deceptively light and cheerful.

"Falcon?" Gon gasped as Leorio and Killua stole glances over his shoulder. The flyers that the staff were handing out had 8 pictures on it, each picture showing a different member of the Genei Ryodan involved in the failed heist of the auction goods. The pictures were grainy, obviously taken and enlarged from security camera footages. There was also a phone number printed at the very bottom of the flyer.

"And this girl. We've seen her before… I can't remember exactly where though." Leorio murmured, pointing at a picture of Shizuku.

"She came to arm-wrestle! Remember Gon? You had a lot of trouble against her." Killua realised. Then, he frowned, eyes trained on the blurry picture of Falcon with a hand covering the face of a female. "The problem is what Falcon is doing as a target for this underground hunt.."

"Your goal is to capture these targets and bring them to us! We'll give you a check of 200 million jenny for each one!" The announcer said as cheers started up from the crowd. "There's no deadline and we don't care if the targets are dead or alive! Your methods are up to you too. We won't ask and you don't have to tell! Contact the number listed once you have them!"

"200 million for each one?" Gon gasped.

"That's 1.4 billion if we get all of them, seeing as we probably won't go after Falcon!" Leorio said excitedly. Killua didn't say anything, frowning thoughtfully at the flyer he had snatched off Gon.

"The registration fee is 5 million! Please return the flyer to the staff if you feel that you are not up to the task and don't wish to participate." The announcer said. Leorio glanced up Gon, nodding determinedly as he threw down 1 bundle of 5 million jenny on the table, registering for only 1 person even though all 3 of them were going to participate.

"Let's hurry!" Leorio said excitedly as the 3 of them exited the underground fighting ring, feeling rushed by the people around them talking to their contacts.

"There's no need to rush. They'll get nowhere. Even the Mafia's having a hard time." Killua said, hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

"They called it a contest but this is obviously a bounty hunt. The Mafia's basically admitting that they can't capture these people by themselves." Killua explained, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And besides, didn't you see the ring back there? And the appearance of that announcer. They were obviously planning some mindless bout."

"But they suddenly changed their plans… so something came up and they needed to find these guys?" Leorio slowly continued questioningly, glancing at Killua for confirmation.

"That's exactly right. No matter how much money, time and effort it took." Killua nodded. "They barely managed to keep up the pretense of it being a contest by getting a registration fee. Besides, don't you think it is odd that the prize is a check of money?"

"So… there were no prizes because these guys stole them! And the Mafia was unable to catch them so they placed a bounty on their heads!" Leorio realised, glancing down at the flyer in his hands. Gon stared between the two of them, confused by their discussion as he tried to follow and understand what they were saying.

"Yeah. You would have to be either crazy or immensely skilled to steal from the Mafia community." Killua said. "But we know people who are both of those things and who we know are definitely in York Shin City…"

A light bulb lit up within Gon and Leorio's head as they stopped and stared at Killua in shock and surprise. "The Phantom Troupe?"

"So… is Falcon a member of them?" Gon asked, glancing at the picture of him on the flyer sadly.

"It's likely. I already started to suspect it back at the Celestial Tower but I didn't want to confront him." Killua said slowly. He glanced at Gon worriedly, thought straying back to what Machi had said back in the Celestial Tower about their continued interaction with Falcon. "What are you going to do?" Gon stayed silent as Killua and Leorio watched him closely. Finally, Gon slowly looked up from the flyer at the two looking at him.

"I...'

"Uvo isn't back yet." Shalnark said as he entered the room that Feitan was using to torture the shadow beasts. Machi entered behind him, glancing in interest at the hooded and twitching shadow beast tied to a chair. Blood stained his clothes as he breathed raggedly through the hood over his head and tied off at his neck. Feitan glanced up at them disinterestedly, a book that he had been reading before they entered open in his hands.

"Don't worry. He no die easily." Feitan said as Shalnark frowned.

"I know." Shalnark muttered uneasily.

"Did you get the location of the auction goods out of him?" Machi asked, breaking the tension and silence in the room.

"Yes. Unfortunately, easily." Feitan snorted unhappily, holding up a small cloth to Machi.

"Good. The Boss wants to talk to us. It's about Uvo." Machi said as she took the cloth. Feitan sighed, closing his book and putting it aside before he left the room with Shalnark and Machi. They quickly entered the main portion of the abandoned church they were using as their hideout, standing around Chrollo who was seated on a pile of rubble. Falcon stood beside and slightly behind him, eyes glowing darkly in the candlelight, the only source of light in the church as it was already night time.

"This person uses a chain." Chrollo started. "He's probably a manipulator or a conjurer. Uvogin is strong enough to be able to beat just about anyone but they're likely to beat him in a one-on-one fight. Conjurers often enhance items with unique abilities that could cancel out Uvogin's strength and manipulators could well, manipulate him."

"Damn! I should've gone with him after all!" Shalnark cursed angrily, a rare sight for everyone in the Phantom Troupe..

"If he isn't back by dawn, we'll change plans." Chrollo continued. "As usual, Dharius will be in charge of that. The rest of you can go off for the time being but make sure to return before dawn. And keep an eye out for any signs if you are heading out to the city."

"Got it." The Spiders murmured varying words of agreement as they dispersed around the hideout. Falcon followed Chrollo, who grabbed the lit candle, as they headed to the very back of the hideout. He then plopped down to the ground as Chrollo placed down the lit candle for him to read his book.

"You ok?" Chrollo asked, eyeing Falcon who was staring into the flame of the candle.

"Yeah…" Falcon murmured softly. Chrollo waited a brief moment, familiar with Falcon's habits and, as he expected, Falcon spoke up again. "I shouldn't have gotten so frustrated after the battle with the shadow beasts. I should have gone along with them to grab Uvogin and force him to return instead of chasing after the chain-user."

"You couldn't have known. And Uvogin is likely to ignore you anyway, maybe sneak out of the hideout when you're not paying attention." Chrollo comforted awkwardly.

"...Maybe. I just can't help but think that Uvogin will never return…" Falcon sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he will come back. And if he doesn't? We'll give him a good funeral requiem." Chrollo said.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry about that." Falcon said slowly. He leaned against the rubble, yawning lightly. He quickly fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes and Chrollo, as well as the other Spiders, watched him for a short while with a soft smile on his face before he opened his book.

Falcon was their saviour, the humanity incarnate of their entire Troupe. He represented the bonds between all of them. Even if the Boss died, the spider would live on. However, if their Captain died, the spider would dissolve and break apart, tearing itself from the inside in rage and grief.


	16. Chapter 15

Nobunaga and Machi, both barely disguised to those who knew who they were looking out for, sat at a table in the centre of a wide open shopping mall, nursing their own drinks. After Uvogin had failed to return, Falcon had come up with a plan to hopefully lure out the chain-user and/or his accomplices while, at the same time, they also continued with their original plans for the auction goods that they had acquired.

"Could Uvo really be dead?" Nobunaga asked, taking a swig of the canned beer in his hands.

"Probably. It's very likely but that's what we're here to find out anyway." Machi replied.

"Uvo… he isn't stupid." Nobunaga said suddenly.

"I know." Machi replied seriously.

"Even if he's outmatched, he can handle himself." Nobunaga continued.

"But Uvo isn't back yet." Machi replied smoothly, her hands twitching underneath the table as a couple behind them suddenly got excited and ran away. "Has he ever been late before? You know him. He's fixated on punctuality."

"He said he wouldn't come back before settling scores with the chain-user. You were there, you heard him too." Nobunaga retorted.

"And that's why I said probably earlier. And why the Captain sent us out, to try and lure out either the chain-user or his accomplices so that we can get confirmation." Machi said.

"Is that a hunch?" Nobunaga asked as Machi nodded slightly in reply. Nobunaga clicked his tongue, scratching the back of his head as he let out a sigh. "Your hunches are usually right… We're going to track this guy down and kill him. No matter what."

"They're on the hunt for something. The Mafia, or someone else." Machi suddenly said after a brief period of silence.

"They're watching us." Nobunaga noted, his eyes fixed on Machi instead of darting around to try and find the offender as he would usually do.

"Yeah. And they aren't amateurs." Machi confirmed.

"Exactly. I can't tell where they are." Nobunaga replied.

"Do you think it's the chain-user?" Machi asked.

"I don't know. If it is, we can do whatever we want with him. The Captain didn't really specify." Nobunaga shrugged, eyes narrowing in rage.

"I think the Boss wants him to join us though. Usually he gets those that kills previous members to replace them. Like what Hisoka did." Machi theorised.

"Machi…" Nobunaga started threateningly. "All Chrollo said was to find and bring the chain-user back. Have you forgotten the unspoken rule?"

"Use any means to bring him back… dead or alive." Machi dutifully repeated.

"Exactly. I don't care how you interpret that. Just stop telling me what to think. It's not like the Captain will allow it anyway. He's not in a good move over the possibility of Uvo's death." Nobunaga said through gritted teeth.

"What're you talking about? You're the one telling me how to think! And that's even more reason to bring the chain-user back to the hideout alive, regardless of what we do afterwards." Machi retorted. The both of them fell silent, tension rising between them as they started to flare their Nen slightly. The can of beer resting on the table between them cracked slightly under the pressure.

"Let's decide right now." Nobunaga finally said. "Do we take him alive or dead?"

"Fine." Machi agreed, pulling out the specially made coin, which had a spider image imprinted on it, given out to all the members of the Phantom Troupe. She flicked the coin with a thumb, sending it straight up into the air. She grabbed it out of mid-air, slamming a clenched hand with the coin within on her other arm.

"Heads." Nobunaga said, leaving 'Tails' for Machi to pick. Machi nodded, slowly lifting her hand and revealing a spider web image.

"Tails. So we bring him back alive." Machi said as Nobunaga clicked his tongue.

"Fine." Nobunaga spat out irritatedly. He grabbed the can of beer, throwing back his head and allowing all the liquid within it to spill into his mouth and down his throat. Nobunaga sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he slammed the can back down onto the table. "Let's go. We won't get anywhere just sitting here like this."

Machi nodded easily and the two of them pushed back their chairs, standing up. They strode off unhurriedly, seemingly out on a stroll to any casual observer. They moved along with the crowd, purposely not using Zetsu and making sure that they kept in plain sight for any people following them. Without any discussion, they strolled towards an abandoned and deserted area to lure out their stalkers.

"Are we being followed?" Machi asked suddenly.

"Probably. But they haven't given themselves away. Perfect Zetsu." Nobunaga commented, a touch impressed.

"They're good." Machi admitted reluctantly. Their conversation cut off after that and they continued walking in silence towards a deserted part of the city. Finally, they stopped out in the open, surrounded by buildings.

"They're not taking the bait." Machi noted softly.

"Maybe it's not the chain-user…" Nobunaga mused.

"Why do you say that?" Machi questioned.

"There's more than 1 of them. The chain-user probably works alone." Nobunaga replied easily.

"Again, why do you say that?" Machi probed.

"He works for the Nostrade Famiglia. But, he seems to have fought Uvo alone, or ambushed him. Either way, the Mafia hasn't made a move. Regardless of whether Uvo's alive or… dead, they definitely would have used him to threaten us. If he was dead, there should be a photo of either his corpse or his severed head by now but Shalnark didn't find anything." Nobunaga started slowly, thoughts forming as he spoke. "That means that the chain-user killed Uvo on his own and didn't report it to the Mafia. But why would a Mafia thug work by himself and without a reward? This was probably a personal grudge, against the Troupe."

"You're guessing an awful lot." Machi remarked.

"Quiet." Nobunaga snapped. "Anyway, I can't imagine that the chain-user would team up with anyone. So, the chain-user works alone, and these guys are unrelated. Probably after that bounty that the Mafia put on out heads."

"Your logic's full of holes you know." Machi commented.

"Then what do you think?" Nobunaga snapped.

"Well… I still think that they're related to the chain-user. And someone that we know…" Machi trailed off.

"And is that a hunch?" Nobunaga sneered.

"Yeah." Machi replied.

"Geez… that has nothing to do with logic either. And what does the last part even mean?" Nobunaga sighed. "Anyway, I'm getting bored here. I don't think they're going to come out."

"We can't just leave and lead them back to the hideout though." Machi replied. Suddenly, Nobunaga's phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Nobunaga greeted.

"Hey! It's Phinks here." Phinks replied.

"Ooh. What's up?" Nobunaga asked.

"Nothing really. Just checking up on how the two of you are doing." Phinks deflected.

"Well, we're being followed. They won't show themselves though so we're stuck here until they either leave or come out. This will take a while." Nobunaga shrugged helplessly.

"Well, I have some information you might be interested in. Want it?" Phinks teased.

"Huh? I don't get it." Nobunaga said, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion. Machi tapped her foot impatiently, listening to the conversation. Then, the two of them froze as Phinks divulged a little information. As one, their eyes turned to one of the buildings facing them and Nobunaga hung up, stowing away his phone.

They dashed forwards, focusing Nen on their feets to aid their jump as they each grabbed onto separate window sills. Machi was now in a room with Pakunoda and a very familiar black-haired boy wearing green clothes. Nobunaga, on the other hand, was in a room with a white-haired shifty eyed boy and Phinks.

"Well… I guess I should have expected this." Machi sighed into her hand as Pakunoda looked at her oddly with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Welcome to our hideout." Pakunoda welcomed, pushing the door open with one hand as she carried Gon's backpack with the other hand. Gon and Killua entered silently and cautiously as the Spiders inside glanced up curiously at their entrance. As usual, all of them were perched on various crates and rubble, engaged in their own activities. Or they were until Gon and Killua entered, attracting their attention.

"Ah!" Gon suddenly gasped, looking at the right side of the room.

"You recognise someone?" Phinks asked curiously, eyes darting over to the corner of the hideout they were looking at. They had heard the story and realised who they were from Machi during the drive back to their hideout but Falcon was hidden in the shadows, likely sleeping at the very back of the room, not where they were looking.

"Ah… well." Killua stammered as he glanced around the room. Then, something, or more specifically, someone caught his attention and he slid in front of Gon, pointing at Shizuku. "That girl!"

"You know them Shizuku?" Phinks asked, turning to look at Shizuku.

"No." Shizuku replied in the negative almost immediately.

"Oh. I remember. Arm-wrestling kid." Feitan realised at the same time as Franklin.

"What? When was that?" Shizuku asked, confused.

"You arm-wrestled him a couple days ago. While we were heading to the auction hall. You wanted some diamond but you lost to him." Franklin said, pointing at the two boys.

"Don't bother trying. Shizuku no remember anything she forget." Feitan scoffed.

"No way. There's no way I would lose to a kid, regardless of my standing in the Troupe's rankings." Shizuku denied immediately.

"Well, you used your right arm." Franklin muttered.

"Why? I'm left-handed." Shizuku shot back.

"Ah. Nevermind. It must be my mistake." Franklin sweatdropped, dropping the subject.

"You beat Shizuku in arm-wrestling?" Nobunaga asked, turning his attention from the show to the two boys.

"Yeah…" Gon said hesitantly.

"I didn't know she was in the Phantom Troupe." Killua added.

"All right. I'll take you on." Nobunaga said, tying his hair back into his usual hairstyle. He then called back to the Spiders gathered around them. "Someone get me a slab."

"Here." Franklin said, placing a roughly even stone slab on the ground in the centre of the room on top of a stack of rubble. "Try to be quiet though. The captain just fell asleep."

"Got it." Nobunaga replied, bending down slightly and placing his right arm on the slab. Gon hesitantly copied his actions as Killua watched on, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Ready? Go!"

Nobunaga immediately slammed Gon's right arm down onto the stone slab, winning the match. However, Nobunaga didn't stop, returning his arm to its original position. "Again." Nobunaga said as Gon moved his arms up to clench around his hand again. This repeated as the other Spiders, and Killua, watched on silently. Finally, after countless rounds which had left the back of Gon's hand bruised and bleeding, Nobunaga spoke up.

"Hey. How do I rank in arm-wrestling within the Troupe?" Nobunaga asked.

"You're 7th or 8th." Franklin replied.

"You're not weak. But not the strongest either." Machi continued.

"Yeah… the strongest was a guy called Uvogin." Nobunaga muttered, staring absentmindedly down at their hands clenched around each other. "He was probably killed by the chain-user though."

"We told you! We don't know a chain-user!" Killua snapped.

"Hey, kid." Nobunaga started as he applied a little pressure and slammed Gon's arm back down again. "I'll kill you if you speak out of turn again."

"Sorry but you can't do that Nobunaga." Machi spoke up, attracting the Spiders' attention. "The Captain took them under his wing remember? No killing or permanent injuries."

"... Whatever." Nobunaga clicked his tongue, turning his attention back to Gon. "Again."

"Does Captain really care that much?" Feitan asked.

"I think so. Hisoka can attest to it I suppose. The Captain warned him off from the two boys." Machi shrugged.

"... It's true." Hisoka agreed when eyes turned to him.

"Non-permanent injuries are still a go aren't they?" Nobunaga interjected.

"Yeah." Machi nodded.

"Then, everything's fine. The important thing now is Uvo." Nobunaga dismissed. "Uvo was an enhancer. He loved to fight more than anything. But he was a real stickler about time. He kept going after me and Franklin for being tardy. He always smacked me around in fistfights. We've been together since the start of the Spiders, I know him better than anyone else." Nobunaga paused as silent tears started flowing down his face and he started to tremble slightly. The other Spiders glanced away, both uncomfortable and still grieving themselves regardless of how they acted on the outside.

"Uvo wouldn't have lost in a fair fight! The chain dude must have trapped him with a dirty trick. He won't get away with it. I, We, will find him no matter how long it takes or how many we have to kill!" Nobunaga shouted. He paused to calm down before he spoke up again. "The chain dude holds a powerful grudge against us. The Mafia, the Nostrade Famiglia, recently hired him. You may not know him personally but maybe you've heard rumors. You better not be hiding anything!"

"I don't know anything!" Gon yelled. "And even if I did, I'd never tell you people anything!"

"Huh?" Nobunaga breathed in surprise, not having Gon to actually reject him outright.

"I thought that you were cold-blooded, heartless people at first. But, now, you shed tears for your comrades." Gon started as his Nen started flaring wildly. "Then why don't you… share just a little bit of that empathy…. with all the people you killed!"

There was a stunned silence as Gon pushed and drove Nobunaga's arm down, winning the first match out the many dozens that they had had before. Then, Gon breathed out and moved to rise up. Before he could fully straighten up however, Feitan appeared behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind Gon's back.

"You too cocky." Feitan hissed as he started twisting Gon's arm further.

"Gon!" Killua yelled out, taking a step forwards.

"Move, and you die." Hisoka purred, stopping Killua dead in his tracks with a Nen-infused card pressed against his neck. The card, sharpened by the Nen, drew blood.

"Answer question." Feitan snapped. "You know chain-user or no?"

"I already told you! There's nothing to tell any of you!" Gon yelled back. Feitan sneered, starting to apply pressure to Gon's arm when a shout interrupted him.

"Feitan!" Feitan shot backwards, releasing Gon as everyone turned to look at the back of the hideout. Falcon walked out of the shadows, ruffling his hair irritatedly as he took in the scene before him.

"Captain." Feitan breathed.

"I'm glad you realise that." Falcon replied dryly, leaping down and landing on the ground in front of Gon. "Machi already warned all of you about them."

"Machi said no permanent injuries…" Feitan replied sulkily.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just leave them alone." Falcon said, waving an arm in the air. Then, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Feitan, bloodlust rising off him. "I'm not in a good mood right now.."

"... Fine!" Feitan snapped, moving away to plop down heavily on a wooden crate. Falcon stared at him for a brief moment before turning to look at Gon and Killua, both of whom averted their gaze. Falcon flinched slightly, a motion not unnoticed by the other Spiders, and backed away from the two boys.

"So… what are we going to do with them?" Shizuku asked. "You haven't gotten any information out of them have you?"

"If they don't know anything, just let them go. The further they are from Captain, the better." Franklin said. "Pakunoda? What do you think?"

"I checked them out on the way here. They're clean. They don't know anything." Pakunoda replied distractedly, one eye on the brooding and silent Falcon sitting by the side.

"Really?" Machi asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. They have no memory of the chain-user." Pakunoda confirmed as Machi hummed thoughtfully.

"You're hunch was wrong this time, Machi." Nobunaga said, sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah… Well, Pakunoda must be right." Machi shrugged.

"If they're not related to the chain-user then just let them go." Falcon said, looking up and giving the other Spiders a look at his slightly duller eyes. The Spiders gritted their teeth at the sight, aiming glares at the two boys who were staring at Falcon in shock and surprise.

"I guess…" Shalnark murmured, trying to put aside his feelings for rational thought. "There's no point in keeping them around if they know nothing. Our only target is the chain-user. We don't need to care about anyone else."

"So you agree with Nobunaga?" Machi asked. "That the chain-user is working alone."

"Yeah. He can get all the information he wants through the Mafia network. He doesn't need to enlist the help of 2 kids." Shalnark explained.

"That's true…" Franklin muttered.

"Hear that? Good for you. You go home to mummy now." Feitan sneered.

"No." Nobunaga said as Gon and Killua were leaving. "He isn't leaving. Hey kid. Why don't you join the Spiders?"

"Nobunaga!" Phinks yelled. "What are you doing? We don't need them, not with what they did to Captain!"

"Exactly. The Captain won't fully recover unless they accept him again. And he also agrees that the two boys have a lot of potential, good enough for the Troupe." Nobunaga said, meeting Phink's eyes calmly.

"I don't appreciate being spoken about as if I'm not here." Falcon interjected. "Especially if you are trying to insinuate that I'm mentally weak." Falcon narrowed his eyes as awkward silence greeted his words. "Fine. They can join the Troupe but check with Chrollo first. I'm just in charge of the fighting part of the Troupe."

"No! I won't join you guys even if I die!" Gon refused.

"You have no choice Gon. Just stay until Chrollo gets back and takes a look at you." Falcon replied. "I'll take over for you Nobunaga, go set them up in another room. It's your responsibility to watch over them though."

"Got it. Thanks Captain." Nobunaga said as he grabbed the two boys and led them to another room. As they passed by Falcon, they hesitantly glanced up into Falcon's eyes for a brief moment before they continued following Nobunaga.

"I'm going out for a while. Shalnark, you already know the plans. Just tell me of any changes later." Falcon said after a brief moment of silence. He quickly exited, moving to the roof and sitting down on the edge, his legs hanging in mid-air as he brooded silently.

"That was a mistake…" Machi murmured softly.

"Tell me about it. We should've just killed them off instead of bringing them back." Phinks scoffed.

"Nobunaga seems to like him though." Shizuku said.

"The kid just reminds him of Uvo." Franklin dismissed.

"Uvo? The two of them are nothing alike though." Machi said.

"Really? I think the way he wears his heart on his sleeve and flies off the handle when he's emotional is similar." Franklin mused. "He also shows amazing strength if it's for another person. Uvo preferred to fight one-on-one but he was always stronger when he and Nobunaga were fighting together against a crowd."

"He was?" Shizuku asked.

"Yeah. Uvo would never admit though, even on pain of death. But, he worked better when he was looking out for someone." Franklin replied.

"Like a loser?" Shizuku asked bluntly.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." Franklin sweatdropped. "Nobunaga too. He was better at fighting one-on-one and he always complained whenever he was put together with Uvo. But, he didn't really seem to actually mind it much."

"Nobunaga sees Uvo in the black-haired kid." Machi realised.

"Even so, Nobunaga is being ridiculous." Phinks snapped. "He should have just let them go!"

"Nothing good from allowing them to join." Feitan hissed. "Captain already hurt."

"And we'll stop it here. The Boss will take a look at them and make a final decision later." Shalnark said, clapping his hands together to draw their attention and stop their discussion before it got out of hand. The Spiders grumbled among themselves but sat down as Shalnark started to explain the plan.

* * *

"Captain." Shalnark called out as Falcon silently slipped back into the room where the Spiders were preparing to head out. Falcon paused, humming in response as he glanced at Shalnark. "Here's your phone. I lost to that bet to you remember?"

"...You can keep it. I don't need it anymore." Falcon said after a moment, eyes straying towards the room by the side where Nobunaga was watching over the two boys.

"... Just take it. It'll make it easier to contact you. All of us, including the Boss, already have your number." Shalnark insisted, pressing the phone into Falcon's hands.

"Ok… Thanks Shal." Falcon murmured, tucking the phone into his pocket. "Are we all done?"

"Yeah. We can leave now." Shalnark confirmed.

"Ok. Let's go. Separate into your own routes and head to the cemetery building." Falcon said, grabbing his cloak and donning it easily. The other Spiders followed him as he left the hideout, leaving it empty except for Nobunaga and the two boys. Falcon quickly separated from the group, heading off with Feitan and Phinks while the others split off as well. Regardless, their destination was still the same, just that they all took different routes. As they were clearing the route they took of any mafiosos, Falcon's phone suddenly rang.

"Yeah?" Falcon greeted, raising the phone to his ear as he smacked a mafioso aside irritatedly.

"Hey. You're with Phinks and Feitan right?" Chrollo greeted.

"Yeah. You want to talk to them?" Falcon asked.

"Yes. I couldn't get a hold of them." Chrollo said as Falcon hummed in response. Falcon threw the phone at Feitan, moving forwards to take care of the mafiosos in their path. Feitan conversed with Chrollo lowly, hanging back slightly as Falcon and Phinks took care of the mafiosos. Finally, as Phinks was snapping another mafiosos neck, Feitan caught up to them and passed the phone back to Falcon.

"Chrollo said to come to the cemetery building and unleash hell." Feitan reported as Falcon tucked the phone into his pocket, internally pleased with the convenience of the device.

"We're almost there. The others should be reaching soon too." Phinks muttered, releasing his hands and allowing a mafioso to drop to the ground lifeless as he glanced around to see where they were.

"We all thinking same thing." Feitan remarked. "Cleaning trash on way. But… Chrollo said something unusual."

"What did he say?" Falcon asked curiously as he absentmindedly poked at a mafioso who had all the bodily fluids inside his body turned into acid by Falcon's Nen ability and was currently twitching, his vocal cords already destroyed.

"Make a big show." Feitan said, a bloodthirsty smirk crossing his face. Matching smirks appeared on Phinks and Falcon's face as bloodlust rose off them. Without continuing to speak, they moved forwards, wanting to vent their frustrations on any mafioso they came across. They emerged out of the forest and onto the main road, startling the mafiosos milling around, as an explosion and screams rang out from the distance.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" One of them shouted at the trio. "This area is off-limits!"

"Get lost in 3 seconds!" Another yelled, aiming his handgun at them.

"Hey… wait a moment. I've seen the two little ones-" Someone muttered, leaning forwards to get a closer look at them. Before he could finish speaking however, the 2 out of the 3 of them disappeared from their previous spot. Feitan dashed through the right of the crowd of mafiosos, swiping with his hands and decapitating the mafiosos in his path along the way. Phinks also dashed through, down the left, twisting the mafiosos' necks as he went.

Meanwhile, Falcon strode through the centre of the crowd calmly, reaching out a hand as every man he touched either exploded or burst into flames. The smell of roasted flesh spread through the area as they left, screams, gunshots and explosions starting up around them.

"A requiem…" Falcon realised, listening to the music starting up around them. At Phinks and Feitan's questioning looks, Falcon elaborated for them. "For Uvo. A funeral requiem."

Shock and grieve flashed across each of their faces for a moment as they froze in place. The 3 of them glanced up at the sky in silence for a moment before they looked back down and continued on. This time, as they made their way to the cemetery building, they took as much time as they could with the mafiosos they encountered, making sure to make their deaths painful and slow. As they were about to enter the cemetery building, an ambulance came speeding out. Just as they were about to chase after it though, Falcon's phone rang again.

"Hey. It's me. Leave the ambulance alone. We're going to proceed as planned." Chrollo informed. Falcon hummed, flipping the phone shut as he shook his head at Phinks and Feitan. Hesitantly, they ignored the ambulance speeding away and disappearing into the distance. Instead, they snuck into the cemetery building, meeting up with Chrollo in the basement along with the rest of the Spiders.

"Hey. Did you have fun?" Falcon asked, raising a hand in greeting. After the killing spree he had gone on, he was feeling much better and his head was much clearer.

"Yeah. It was actually a pretty good fight. I'm beat though." Chrollo sighed, sitting up instead of remaining sprawled out on the floor.

"You did go up against the Zoldyck family. At least you were looking out for them this time." Shalnark remarked, waving a hand around the dusty and destroyed basement.

"I wish I was here earlier. Watching the fight would have been quite interesting." Falcon sighed. "A little revenge wouldn't hurt either."

"The auction is starting soon." Shalnark suddenly said, glancing up from his phone.

"Ok. Let's go. Kortopi, get ready." Chrollo said, standing up and dusting himself off. Kortopi headed up to them, touching them for a moment before copies of each of them appeared on the floor. Falcon crouched down, examining his own copy curiously as Chrollo glanced over them, humming thoughtfully. "Can you sustain the copies of the bodies along with copies of all the auction goods?"

"... Probably not. I can sustain 5 or 6 at best." Kortopi answered slowly.

"Ok. Then, just leave behind the copies of me, Machi, Franklin, Shizuku, Feitan and… Shalnark I guess. You can release the rest of the copies and head up to get started on the auction items." Chrollo decided, pointing at the copies as he spoke. "Shalnark, Machi and Hisoka, go ahead with the plan first. Along with anyone else who doesn't want to help rough up these copies."

In the end, only Chrollo, Feitan, Falcon and Phinks remained behind, the rest not really interested in roughing up the copies, as alike as they were to the real things. They got started on the bodies swiftly, aware that they were working within a tight schedule as the mafiosos would likely be heading down to the basement once they got word that the Zoldycks had won.

Falcon clinically roughed up the bodies, punching random areas to give bruises and making blood spill. He was more interested in the copies than he should be but at least it was better than Phinks and Feitan who were chuckling evilly as they trashed the copies of Machi, for Feitan, and Feitan, for Phinks. Meanwhile, Falcon took Chrollo's copy, musing to himself as he wounded it.

Chrollo watched him work, sweat dropping nervously, before he took the 2 remaining bodies, nonchalantly busting them up a little before depositing them in various positions. Then, Phinks, Feitan and Falcon took the copies they were messing up with them as the 4 of them left and headed to the backstage of the auction hall. Along the way, they avoided the mafiosos still roaming around the building as they randomly deposited the copies of the dead Spider members.

Once backstage, they helped out to ensure that Kortopi was able to make copies of all the auction items before sending the copies out. They continued working, whispering lowly among themselves as they called out for the auction goods and giving instructions to each other. After a couple hours, they were finally done and they left quickly, bringing along the corpses of the auction staff that they had killed to keep the operation going without any distractions so that they could dispose of them along the way, ensuring that they would be reported as casualties of the little murdering spree that they had gone on while they were making their way to the building.

"Hey Nobunaga! What're you doing here?" Falcon called out, catching sight of Nobunaga standing outside the hideout.

"The kids got away from me…" Nobunaga replied sullenly, striding back into the building. "Did everything go well?"

"Yeah! We're going to have a celebratory party now!" Falcon said, brightening up. One by one, the Spiders entered the hideout, dumping the crates of auction goods they had procured at the side as Phinks headed immediately to grab the beer for the celebration. He returned with an entire crate, dropping it down with a loud thud in the centre of the room.

Falcon grinned, looking around as he reached out for a can but Pakunoda pressed a bottle of Green Tea into his hands instead. Falcon pouted but sullenly withdrew his hand under Pakunoda's steady gaze. He sulkily sipped the Green Tea as the Spiders laughed at him, teasing him about being the only one to not be drinking beer. Huffing irritatedly, sending a glare at the bottle in his hands for actually tasting nice, Falcon moved to sit by Feitan, the only one not outright laughing at him although a smirk could be seen just above the top of his face mask.

"Stop it. You're supposed to be the stoic one." Falcon huffed, playfully shoving Feitan. Feitan raised an eyebrow at him as he at least had the grace to rock slightly to the side but didn't fall over.

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving?" Nobunaga yelled angrily.

"Like I said, we're leaving tonight." Chrollo replied easily. "We'll get the rest of the loot today and that's it."

"We've already fulfilled our objectives. We have nothing else to do here." Falcon elaborated.

"No. Not yet. We still haven't found the chain-user." Nobunaga protested. Falcon flinched and averted his gaze from Nobunaga's own fiery orbs.

"Don't get hung up over that." Chrollo said instead as Falcon melded further into the shadows.

"How could I not?" Nobunaga asked incredulously.

"Nobunaga." Franklin said warningly. "Knock it off, it's the leader's orders."

"Are you really speaking as our Boss, Chrollo?" Nobunaga hissed. Tension rose in the room as Nobunaga started flaring his Nen wildly.

"Nobunaga. Answer my questions." Chrollo suddenly said, a book materialising in his hands. "When's your birthday?"

The tension in the room abruptly dropped as more than one or two of the Spiders blinked owlishly at Chrollo, confused by the sudden question he had posed to Nobunaga which had no relation to their previous topic of discussion. Falcon snorted, amazed by Chrollo's inability to read the atmosphere.

"When were you born?" Chrollo rephrased when Nobunaga didn't answer and instead gaped at him in shock. Falcon burst out laughing at the fact that Chrollo thought that rephrasing the question would actually solve the confusion that all the Spiders were experiencing. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shizuku use a finger to draw circles around her temple while looking at Phinks who shrugged back at her. The motion only served to make him laugh louder, unsure whether they were questioning his or Chrollo's sanity.

"September 8, 1970?" Nobunaga answered questioningly.

"Blood type?" Chrollo continued.

"B." Nobunaga replied, still confused by the sudden turn in events.

"Full name?" Chrollo continued asking, ignoring the peals of laughter from Falcon.

"Nobunaga Hazama! You already know this! What's next? My gender?" Nobunaga snapped.

"That's all actually. Now, write it down on this piece of paper." Chrollo said, passing a paper to Nobunaga who snatched it irritatedly. Chrollo glanced at the paper briefly before he activated a Nen ability from his book and his hand moved rapidly across the sheet of paper. Then, he passed it to Nobunaga whose eyes widened first before narrowing in confusion and concentration.

"It's an ability to foretell the future that I stole from a girl. She'd never heard of us but she managed to predict our raid on the auction. Some of her patrons included the dons of the Mafia community." Chrollo explained in response to Falcon's inquisitive jabs and glances.

"Now it all makes sense…" Franklin mused.

"What was Nobunaga's fortune?" Shizuku asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. My hand wrote it by itself without my control so I don't know what it says." Chrollo replied. "The fortunes take the form of a poem with 4 or 5 paragraphs. They describe events for each week of the month."

"What does it say Nobunaga?" Shalnark asked curiously, glancing at the aforementioned samurai who had not spoken a single word.

"6 of us will die next week." Nobunaga said.

"Who?" Franklin questioned calmly, not at all perturbed by the omen of death hanging over them.

"Dunno…" Nobunaga admitted, rubbing the back of his head frustratedly. "I can't figure out what it means. I can just barely make out the second paragraph which talks about the Spider losing half its number. It's talking about us isn't it? With Uvo, 6 more makes about half of us."

"Let me see." Shizuku requested, holding out her hand. Nobunaga handed it over without much protest and she read it as Franklin glanced at it over her shoulder.

"My fortunes said the same thing." Chrollo admitted. "The others would probably get similar results."

"Boss…" Shizuku spoke up. "Can you do my fortunes too?"

"Sure. I was planning to do one for each of you too." Chrollo agreed. Falcon glanced down at his own fortune, musing over it silently as Chrollo continued making one for each of the other Spiders beside Phinks, Kortopi and Feitan who either didn't know their blood type or birthday.

"Do you understand Nobunaga? If we continue chasing the chain-user, half of us will die. If we go back home today, or before next week, we won't meet the chain-user and these fortunes won't come true." Chrollo said sternly. Falcon blinked, confused at the sudden jump in context while he was absorbed with reading his own fortune and absentmindedly kept an ear on the conversation while he glanced around the room. "Nobunaga. You and Uvo both volunteered to be the front-line fighters. Dying was a risk you had already accepted, even more so than the rest of us.

"Yeah…" Nobunaga agreed slowly.

"Shizu, Paku and Shal are all part of either the Recon or Clean-up team. They're vital to us and our operations. It was yours, and Uvo's, jobs to protect them right? Not to mention the 2 other people we haven't figured out would die yet. Which one of us is being selfish?" Chrollo asked. Nobunaga gritted his teeth but didn't say anything, no. He couldn't say anything in response to Chrollo's accusation. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"... No." Nobunaga sighed. Meanwhile, instead of watching the spectacle like all the other Spiders, Falcon and Pakunoda were staring at Hisoka suspiciously. Falcon caught Pakunoda's eye, jerking his head stealthily at Hisoka and Pakunoda nodded in reply.

"Hey. What does yours say?" Pakunoda asked.

"You wouldn't want to see it. It might shock you." Hisoka deflected, glancing up at Pakunoda.

"I don't care. Let me see your fortune." Pakunoda insisted, growing more suspicious of Hisoka. This time, Hisoka surrendered the fortune without much fuss, and Pakunoda glanced through it quickly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey guys. You have to see this." Pakunoda said, turning around and waving the sheet of paper in the air. The Spiders gathered around, reading the fortune as Hisoka took out a deck of cards and started messing around with it.

 _A red-eyed customer comes into view,_

 _Of bartering and sweet deals he promises to you._

 _The sword of law, he plunges through you,_

 _And the secrets of the months he tricks off you_

 _The remaining months long for their home,_

 _But 5 more pages shall tear away before it can be done._

 _Do not stray from your shelter_

 _For you are one of the pages leaving the calendar._

"A red-eyed customer and the secrets of the calendar…" Shizuku muttered thoughtfully.

"So that's more than 1 person." Franklin remarked.

"What? Let me see that!" Nobunaga snapped, snatching the fortune out of Shizuku's hand. He read through it, temper rising with every second that passed. "Hisoka… you bastard. Did you sell out Uvo? Answer me!"

Nobunaga unsheathed his sword threateningly, glaring up at Hisoka. However, Hisoka didn't say anything, glancing unworriedly at the cards in his hands. "I'll take that as a yes!" Nobunaga charged at Hisoka as Shalnark and Franklin stepped into his path. "Get out of my way."

"Wait. Let's hear him out." Franklin said, placing his hands up reassuringly. It failed though, Nobunaga being too emotional to think things through rationally.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Nobunaga snapped.

"Calm down. The Boss also said that there are ways to avoid the events detailed in the fortune." Shalnark interjected.

"Hisoka. Explain what the fortune is talking about, what happened in this last week?" Franklin yelled up at Hisoka.

"I can't say that." Hisoka refused. "But, I can confirm that the first paragraph is true."

"Hear that? Now let me at him!" Nobunaga shouted.

"Just hold on!" Franklin snapped, starting to get irritated with Nobunaga.

"Hisoka! Why can't you explain?" Shalnark probed.

"If I could explain that to you, I would also be telling you what I cannot say. Thus, I can't say anything. It's not that I don't want to but that I can't tell you." Hisoka said, looking down at the card he had just drawn from the deck. He smirked, flipping the card over and showing the Joker design to the Spiders as Chrollo and Falcon narrowed their eyes thoughtfully at him. "If you are unsatisfied with that answer, then I can only defend myself." Hisoka straightened up, crouching slightly as his eyes tracked Nobunaga's every movement.

"Tch. Forget it. You're a pain to deal with." Nobunaga clicked his tongue, turning around and starting to sheath his sword. Then, he suddenly spun around as Shalnark and Franklin let their guards down, dashing straight at Hisoka. "Yeah right, as if I would say that!"

Falcon sighed, glancing at Chrollo who nodded back at him. In one moment, Nobunaga was dashing towards Hisoka, hands on the hilt of his sword as he prepared to slash out at Hisoka. Then, in the next moment, Falcon had appeared in front of Nobunaga, a hand out and stopping the sword from unsheathing further as Hisoka appeared on the other side of the room, behind Nobunaga's back and blinking owlishly in surprise.

"Nobunaga." Chrollo started, Nen flaring. "Be quiet for a minute."

"You too Hisoka. Calm down." Falcon said, glaring at Hisoka who stared evenly back at him.

"Hisoka. I'm going to ask you some questions." Chrollo said, glancing up at Hisoka as Falcon removed his hand and walked back to Chrollo. "I'm going to ask you some questions. You don't have to answer if you can't. What secrets did the chain-user get from you?"

"People's abilities." Hisoka replied easily.

"How many of them?" Chrollo continued.

"8, no 9. You, me, Uvogin, Shalnark, Shizuku, Machi, Franklin, Pakunoda… and the little bird." Hisoka purred, staring challengingly at Falcon.

"Please stop calling me that…" Falcon sighed, more hung up over the term of address Hisoka liked to use than the fact that he had divulged his Nen ability to the chain-user.

"What's the chain-user's ability?" Chrollo asked.

"I can't say~" Hisoka replied.

"His appearance? Face, clothes or any identifiable scars and tattoos?" Chrollo continued.

"I can't say~" Hisoka replied.

"What about your relationship with him?" Chrollo asked.

"I can't say~" Hisoka replied.

"... You just found out about Kortopi's Nen ability yesterday." Falcon stated.

"That's right." Hisoka hummed in response, watching eagerly as Falcon and Chrollo glanced at each other, conversing silently.

"Ok. We understand now." Chrollo finally said. "The chain-user has at least 2 abilities. The first should be the one he used to capture Uvo the first time around while the second is what he used on Hisoka to restrict his actions."

"Judging by the words 'The sword of law' in his fortune, the second ability likely forces a person to conform to a set of rules." Falcon continued. "For example, 'Don't reveal anything about me' or 'Don't lie to me'."

"This is just our guess but it is likely that the chain-user has implanted something inside of Hisoka." Chrollo theorised. "The fortune mentioned bartering and sweet deals yet it says that the chain-user made off with the secrets. The chain-user used 'The sword of law' on Hisoka, forcing him to betray us."

"I'm not sure if the sword is conjured or a manipulated one but the ability is very…. Forceful." Falcon added.

"Ok… so let's review." Shalnark said, mostly for the benefit of Nobunaga and Phinks who were looking a bit lost. "The enemy uses chains, whether a conjured one or a real one which he manipulated."

"Is there a difference?" Shizuku asked curiously.

"Yes. There's a big one. A conjurer can appear empty handed which is a huge advantage in any fight." Shalnark explained. "On the other hand, a manipulator can only exert his power through people or objects. So, he can never be without his weapon of choice in a fight. A manipulator usually chooses a familiar item and the loss of this item is often fatal."

"Oh yeah, that's right. We conjurers have to do a lot of image training but once they've learned that, they can make their items appear at will." Shizuku added.

"Would conjured chains have worked on Uvo?" Phinks asked doubtfully.

"Sure, why not? If strong restrictions were applied, the conjurer could paralyse or put Uvo to sleep." Shalnark pointed out. "The problem is the Nen ability that's binding Hisoka."

"A sword of law would force him to keep a promise right?" Phinks confirmed.

"Yeah. He's probably being forced to follow the orders that the Boss talked about." Shalnark mused. "And maybe, 'Don't attack me' as a condition as well. The penalty if Hisoka broke any of the conditions would likely be death."

"Anyway, what are you going to do Hisoka?" Falcon asked, bending backwards to glance up at him.

"I'm staying. There are things that I want to do before I die so I'm not leaving my, as the fortune so kindly put it, shelter." Hisoka replied easily.

"Ok. So, Uvo, Shalnark, Pakunoda, Shizuku and Hisoka are confirmed to be the ones marked for death." Chrollo said.

"And one more, so probably me, Feitan or Kortopi since we didn't manage to get out fortunes." Phinks added.

"Umm. It's not either one of you 3. The last one is me." Falcon said hesitantly, raising his hand in the air. There was a pause and a moment of startled silence as the Spiders looked at him.


	17. Chapter 16

"... You? You're marked for death next week?" Chrollo breathed in shock.

"Yes? Do you want to check my fortune? I only have 2 paragraphs too and it kind of ends with me falling into a deep sleep which I'm pretty sure references to my death." Falcon replied, digging his fortune out of his pocket and handing it to Chrollo.

 _A page of the calendar tears away, the month of November fading away._

 _The remaining months gather to mourn, presenting a farewell requiem._

 _The first month chases after the bloody scarlet eyes, angered at an opportunity lost._

 _The bindings of the calendar starts to tear, breaking apart from the inside out as he joins the chase._

 _Beware of relationships, both old and new._

 _New bonds cannot be trusted, fragile and weak._

 _Old bonds wind around your body, threatening to break your hidden desires._

 _As the Spider loses half its limbs, you fall into a deep sleep._

The Spiders watched anxiously as Chrollo silently read the fortune, slumping over slightly when Chrollo finally handed it back to Falcon with a sigh.

"... So, what are we going to do?" Shalnark asked, glancing at Falcon worriedly as if expecting him to suddenly keel over and die at any moment.

"We stay. If we return home, then 6 of us will die. Including Falcon." Chrollo decided, eyes narrowing. "Let's decide on our teams first before we set out."

"Phinks, Feitan and Kortopi should stay together. We're not sure about their own fortunes and how it might affect things." Falcon spoke up. "And Hisoka should stay here at the hideout since his fortune says that he will die if he leaves."

"Yeah…" Chrollo agreed, glancing around at the remaining members. "Ok. Shizuku, Pakunoda and Machi will form a team. Shalnark and Nobunaga, you're with me. You too, Falcon. Bonolenov and Franklin will stay with Hisoka here along with Phinks, Feitan and Kortopi."

"One more thing." Machi interjected. "The two kids, that Falcon knew from the Hunter Exam, know we're here. But they don't seem to be related to the chain-user."

"Kids? The Zoldyck and the naive one?" Chrollo confirmed.

"Oh! That's right! I want the naive one to join the Spiders. The Zoldyck can join as well I guess." Nobunaga said excitedly."Captain agreed too, said that they had enough potential to make the cut."

"Hey! That isn't why I mentioned them! You're the only one that still wants them to join anyway!" Machi protested. Chrollo raised an eyebrow in confusion, gesturing for someone to explain things to him.

"Nobunaga likes the boy. He's oddly similar to Uvo in terms of personality. They're both Enhancers too. But the kid doesn't like us killing people regardless of the ironic association he has with the Zoldyck. And they might also both be confused over what to think about the Captain being one of us." Franklin summarised for Chrollo. "Interestingly enough, they also managed to escape from him while we were at the cemetery building."

"I see? Well, while that sounds fascinating, it also sounds like they won't join us willingly." Chrollo pointed out.

"I can talk them into it. And they know Falcon, that should even things out a bit." Nobunaga waved off his concern dismissively as Falcon raised an eyebrow at how shamelessly Nobunaga was making use of him. "I'll bring them back soon so just look them over alright?"

"Boss! Don't listen to him!" Machi protested.

"What is it?" Chrollo asked.

"Um… well, that is. It's just a feeling that I have." Machi trailed off hesitantly.

"A hunch? Well, your hunches are usually reliable. We shouldn't ignore it." Chrollo mused. "Let's make more dummy hideouts just in case. Kortopi, can you make about 10 more?"

"I can make 50 more with no worries." Kortopi said after a moment's pause. "My buildings act as my En too so I'll be able to tell if anyone enters them."

"Ok. Then, let's go over things one more time." Chrollo said. "Shalnark, have you told us everything you know about the chain-user so far?"

"Yeah. I was looking for pictures of the Nostrade Famiglia employees on the Hunter website. Uvo recognised the 3 at the very top of the page and left as soon as we looked up their hotels. I kept researching after that and found out that they were all bodyguards for Nostrade's daughter." Shalnark said, holding up the page in question that he had printed out.

"That was the night of September 1st wasn't it? I looked up the site yesterday and 2 more were added." Chrollo said, holding up the new printed site along with another enlarged photo. "This is the daughter by the way."

"Oh yeah. You met her and stole her Nen ability." Phinks recalled.

"2 more were added in just a few days?" Falcon confirmed. "It's already been almost a full day so you should probably look up the list again later Shalnark."

"Aye aye Captain." Shalnark said, saluting Falcon teasingly.

"More than 7 guards for 1 daughter?" Franklin repeated incredulously.

"A doting dad huh." Phinks muttered.

"He values ability more than girl." Feitan scoffed.

"Nostrade got to where he is now by making use of his daughter's fortune telling. I would imagine that quite a few people are gunning for the daughter." Falcon mused.

"Why is she here in York Shin City anyway?" Shizuku asked absentmindedly, staring at the photo of the Nostrade daughter.

"Probably for the auction." Pakunoda replied, shrugging carelessly. Her careless words however, sent a flash of realisation through Falcon and Chrollo.

"Chrollo?" Shalnark asked, watching his Boss curiously.

"Shizuku, Pakunoda. The two of you have a point." Chrollo sighed. "In other words, I wasn't thinking, I was being stupid."

"That makes the both of us." Falcon agreed. "If we thought about that sooner, then we would have likely already found the chain-user."

"She's here with her bodyguards to attend the auction." Chrollo explained. "I was looking her up but I didn't think anything about it at that time. But, she collects body parts as a hobby."

"Body parts?" Shalnark parroted before he gasped. "The scarlet eyes!"

"It's no coincidence that the chain-user got hired by the Nostrade Famiglia. He knew that the scarlet eyes would be auctioned off this year and that the girl wanted them." Chrollo said. "He had 2 goals."

"Revenge and getting his people's eyes back." Falcon ended. "Were there any scarlet eyes Shalnark?"

"I'm not sure… I left the auctioneer on autopilot while I helped to find the correct auction items." Shalnark said apologetically.

"The eyes were there. I remember making copies of them." Kortopi interjected.

"You said earlier that your copies functioned as En too. Can you locate them now?" Chrollo asked.

"If I am touching the original then yes." Kortopi agreed. Once he said so, the Spiders started digging through the boxes of the auction goods they had procured, searching for the scarlet eyes which would lead them to the chain-user. Finally, Shizuku held them up.

"I found them!" Shizuku announced as she passed them over to Kortopi. Kortopi placed a hand on the container for the scarlet eyes for a brief moment.

"Got it." Kortopi said as he pointed to the right. "That way, about a mile and a half from here. We have to hurry though, I copied them last night so the copy will disappear in a few hours. By that time, we won't be able to find them anymore."

"Anyone have a map?" Chrollo asked.

"Here." Phinks replied, handing it over to Chrollo.

"A mile and a half…" Chrollo muttered to himself, tracing the map as he did so. "He's at the Beitacle Hotel!"

"Boss. Let me go. Please." Nobunaga requested solemnly.

"... Fine. But I'm coming with you. And don't try to go after him alone." Chrollo finally agreed. Then, he turned to the other Spiders as Nobunaga celebrated childishly. "Paku, Machi and Shizu. You come with us too. Shalnark and Kortopi will switch teams. So, the rest of you will stay here at the hideout just in case. Let's hurry!"

"But seriously? The Beitacle Hotel? Weren't the Nostrade guys staying there?" Nobunaga questioned as they exited the hideout, rain pouring down on them in torrents as the occasional lightning and thunder flashed and roared above them.

"Yeah. Shal said that they checked out on the 3rd." Machi confirmed.

"They probably got another room, just under a different name." Chrollo said.

"They're cool headed and rational if nothing else." Falcon commented. They walked on slowly, strolling along in the rain even as people around them rushed for shelter. Finally, they entered a train station just as a train arrived. Quickly, they boarded the train, remaining by the door in a bunched up group with Chrollo and Falcon in the centre. After a few train stations, they got off at the Lipa Station, heading up the exit leading to the Saloma Mall, following Shizuku's directions as she stared at the map that Phinks had handed to them earlier.

"It's moving!" Kortopi suddenly announced. "It's descending slowly… probably in an elevator or something."

"So they must be leaving." Falcon mused.

"Let's hurry!" Nobunaga said impatiently.

"We're going to capture them together. Make sure to stick close together and be careful." Chrollo instructed.

"Pakunoda, you should ask him about Uvo." Falcon added. "After that though… he's all yours Nobunaga."

"Go!" Chrollo yelled as they all immediately burst into sprints. They weaved through the crowd, a blur of shadows and varying colours depending on their clothes. Soon, faced with a large crowd of slow-moving passer-bys, they ended up jumping onto the side of buildings, making their way towards the hotels as they ran parallel to the ground.

"It's moving at 25 mph in the 2 o'clock direction." Kortopi reported, running in the centre beside Chrollo and Falcon.

"They've must have gotten into a car." Chrollo murmured. They continued running, following the fastest speed that Kortopi, the slowest of them all, could go at, to ensure that all of them didn't separate. Suddenly, Chrollo spoke up. "We're being followed."

"Since when?" Machi asked in surprise.

"Uh oh. I wasn't paying much attention…" Shizuku admitted sheepishly.

"Damn it. Where's the chain-user? In front or behind?" Nobunaga cursed as he removed the cloth covering his sword and discarded it carelessly. "Boss! Captain!"

"Nobunaga, Kortopi, Pakunoda. Go on ahead." Falcon decided.

"Got it!" They acknowledged, sprinting further ahead as the 4 of them remaining behind skidded to a halt, spinning around to try and catch their pursuers off guard. They did startle their pursuers but they recovered quickly, jumping to the side and finding cover.

"Did you see them?" Chrollo asked, taking a step forwards cautiously.

"Just their shadows. There's two of them." Falcon replied.

"One's behind the trash can." Shizuku said.

"The other one is in the alley." Machi continued.

"Ok." Chrollo said, moving forwards once more. "Keep a close watch."

"Got it." The 3 of them acknowledged, using Gyo instinctively in case it was the chain-user. Suddenly, Gon stepped out from behind the trash can, raising his arms in surrender.

"I'm sorry! We'll stop going after you, I promise!" Gon said frankly, raising his hands up in surrender.

"Gon?" Falcon murmured in surprise, a little amazed at his skills in tailing. "Where's Killua? Is he the one in the alley?" At his instruction, Killua strode out of the alley, hands stuffed in his hoodie pocket.

"What do you want?" Machi sighed. "The Mafia's already cancelled the bounty and, Nobunaga aside, none of us really want you to join the Spiders or even see you."

"What? Really? Why?" Killua gasped, faking his surprise as he ignored the last part of what Machi said. Falcon snorted at his acting, not convinced in the slightest that they didn't know that the Mafia had cancelled the bounty on their heads.

"You should work on your acting Killua." Falcon commented blandly as Killua shot him an affronted look. "Anyway, Chrollo, meet Gon and Killua. Gon and Killua, meet Chrollo. Now, scat. Unless you want to join the Spiders."

"No. Seize them Machi." Chrollo ordered. Then, noticing Falcon's expression, a mix between anger and confusion, Chrollo elaborated. "Machi's hunches are usually correct and she seems to think that they have some connection to the chain-user. We'll just check them out one more time and we'll let them go after that if they really don't know anything."

"Well… that's fine I guess." Falcon relented slowly as Machi strode forwards and tied their hands behind their back with some of her Nen strings.

"Phinks? It's me. Come to Beitacle Hotel." Chrollo instructed, pressing his phone to his ear.

"Can I ask you something?" Gon started, staring at Chrollo. "How can you just kill people who have nothing to do with you?"

"Heh… you have a lot of hostility for someone who has surrendered." Chrollo chuckled. "Anyway, to answer your question… well, I don't really know. It might simply be because they have nothing to do with me. It's hard to answer your question… I don't really like to talk about my motives. But, surprisingly… or maybe… the key to understanding myself…"

"Stop it Chrollo. You're giving me a headache with all your nonsensical muttering." Falcon said irritatedly.

"Ah. Sorry about that." Chrollo apologised as he turned around to look at Gon and Killua. "Anyway, I don't really know why I can so easily kill people. But if you're asking whether I have emotions, then the answer is yes. All of us do. We care about each other, especially those of us who are part of the original group formed in Meteor City. That's part of the reason why we're so hung up over the chain-user. Uvo was an original member."

"Yes yes. Question and Answer time is over." Falcon said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go to the hotel first and wait for the others." They were making their way slowly to the hotel, no longer sprinting through the rain, encumbered as they were with the two boys, when Falcon's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello." Falcon greeted.

"We found one of them, his name was Squala. He didn't know about Uvo though." Pakunoda reported. "We did learn the name and appearance of the chain-user but not what his Nen ability is."

"All right. The chain-user is not on our end too. Meet us at the lobby of Beitacle Hotel." Falcon instructed as he hung up. Then, he glanced at Chrollo, keeping an eye on Gon and Killua's reactions as he did so. "They found out who the chain-user was. The person they were chasing was one of the Nostrade bodyguards."

Gon and Killua didn't give any outward reactions, remaining stoic and silent as they were led through the streets and to the Beitacle Hotel. Suddenly, Gon looked up, gazing into Falcon's eyes. Falcon couldn't help himself, staring back when he noticed that Gon's eyes were clear, free of any prejudice and confusion like what he had seen the last time they met. Killua also looked up, noticing Gon's motion and met Falcon's eyes. There was a moment of surprise before a silent question appeared in Killua's eyes.

'Are you happy?' Falcon paused for a moment, easily keeping pace with the other Spiders as he thought about the question. They noticed the silent interaction between the 3 boys but didn't comment, allowing it to continue on as they steadily made their way to the Beitacle Hotel. Then, Falcon nodded slowly, a smile spreading across his face. Killua observed him intently for a moment before he nodded, averting his gaze once again along with Gon.

They entered the hotel, glancing around warily as they looked for any threats. Then, they headed for a pillar with a clear view of the entrance and stood against it. Their eyes constantly darted around, assessing the people around them when suddenly, a loud yell distracted them.

"What time do you think it is?" A high-pitched yell pierced through the gentle silence of the hotel lobby as a newspaper was flung down onto a table, revealing a short woman with a phone pressed against her ear. "It's the Beitacle Hotel you idiot! Not Bayloke Hotel! How the hell did you get the two mixed up in the first place?" Then, she glanced up at the Spiders, noticing the attention on her.

"What are you looking at huh? You want a piece of me?" The female challenged.

"Noisy…" Falcon muttered unhappily, fidgeting on his feet.

"Should I get rid of him?" Shizuku offered, pushing off against the pillar that she was leaning against.

"It's fine. Just leave her be." Chrollo said, stopping Shizuku.

"Hey! This isn't a show people! Go away, shoo!" The female said, glaring at the other patrons. "What? No, I wasn't talking to you. God! I'll never stay in the black with you idiots working for me! You think I'll just close my eyes whenever you screw up? Listen closely. You better be here by 7 o'clock sharp. Got that?"

Falcon heaved a small sigh of relief when she hung up on the phone, sniffing disdainfully. She leaned back against the sofa, picking her newspaper back up as the radio on the table in front of her blared on cheerfully. A few more minutes passed when Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi walked in through the hotel entrance. They ran a hand through their wet hair, sending rainwater flying everywhere, as they glanced around the hotel lobby. Nobunaga in particular, brightened up when he noticed the two boys that Machi was holding captive.

"Huh? You guys got caught again?" Nobunaga laughed boisterously as he moved towards them. Pakunoda and Kortopi silently followed behind him, not really pleased at seeing the two boys here. "Oh! I got it. You changed your minds and want to join us right?"

"As if. We just didn't know that the bounties on your heads got cancelled." Killua rejected immediately.

"So you failed at tailing us again? Well, whatever. This must be fate. You're meant to join the Spiders." Nobunaga said. "Come on. Let's be friends!"

"... You sound like Hisoka now Nobunaga." Falcon remarked to Nobunaga's horror. Stunned, Nobunaga gaped at Falcon as the other Spiders, as well as Gon and Killua, either chuckled or burst out laughing.

"What? How can you say that I'm like that creep?" Nobunaga protested indignantly. Then, Killua abruptly stopped laughing, turning his face away from the Spiders as he nudged Gon. Gon struggled to control his own laughter but finally stopped, copying Killua's actions and turning away as they both closed their eyes.

"What's up with them?" Nobunaga asked curiously.

"I think they just remembered their situation and realised that they shouldn't be laughing with us." Falcon mused.

"Well, suit yourself boys. Anyway, what do you think Boss?" Nobunaga asked, turning to look at Chrollo eagerly. "Brazen and reckless, acting on their own instincts. They're just like Uvo aren't they?"

"They're fearless simply because they're kids. And because they know Captain won't let out kill them." Machi retorted. "More importantly, what's the chain-user like?"

"Before we get to that…" Chrollo interjected. "Check them again Paku."

"Sure. What do you want me to ask?" Pakunoda agreed readily.

"How about… 'What are you hiding'?" Chrollo smirked. Pakunoda nodded, raising a hand to touch the two boys when Killua suddenly spoke up.

"It's no use." Killua smirked, eyes still closed firmly. Falcon raised an eyebrow, wondering why he still had his eyes closed even when he was talking to Pakunoda. He glanced around the hotel lobby, suddenly getting a very bad feeling. "You extract our memories by touching us right? We have nothing to hide. And even if we did-"

Falcon snapped his head back around when Killua was suddenly cut off. He didn't move to stop Pakunoda or say anything however, merely watching silently as he grabbed him under his chin roughly.

"We'd find out what it is either way. Be quiet."Pakunoda warned.

"Even if we did know something, we'd just purposely think of something else!" Gon ended Killua's sentence, sticking his tongue out at Pakunoda even as his eyes remained closed. Falcon frowned, eyes straying around the hotel lobby once again. Then, a female attendant by the counter caught his eye.

Falcon peered at her, tuning out Pakunoda's conversation with the 2 boys as he focused on the female receptionist. Then, the female receptionist pulled off some white gloves on her hands, revealing some chains. She glanced up, noticing Falcon's wide eyes on her and froze. Falcon took advantage of that split second, spinning around and yelling at the Spiders.

"The chain-user is here!" Falcon yelled urgently, pushing Chrollo to the ground as chains whizzed past him and the lights in the hotel suddenly shut off. Disoriented by the sudden loss of light, Falcon was caught off guard when the chains spun back around, wrapping around both him and Chrollo. Falcon gasped softly, the sound lost among the sounds of the scuffle as Gon and Killua attempted to escape, as he was pulled back. The female receptionist, now revealed to be the chain-user, ran out the exit, dragging both he and Chrollo behind him.

A car pulled up alongside the curb as the chain-user and the female who had been yelling into the phone earlier raced out of the hotel. Falcon lashed out blindly, still slightly disoriented by the sudden movement all over the place, managing to grab onto the short female's arm. Falcon smirked in triumph, his hands tightening around the female's wrist like a vice as he opened his mouth and flared his Nen. Before he could speak and activate his Nen ability however, a chain wound around his mouth, gagging him and preventing him from speaking.

"Either of you move and the other person gets it." The chain-user threatened, eyes glowing red. Chrollo abruptly abandoned his movements, allowing both himself and Falcon to be bundled roughly into the back seat of the car. The chain user sat with them in the back seat, in between the both of them as the short female clambered into the front seat. Then, the window beside Falcon rolled down as an arrow with a letter attached to it was produced from the chain-user's pocket. Falcon pressed himself against the seat as the chain-user threw the arrow into the hotel, the arrow clearing the door just as it closed shut.

"Go." The chain-user said, pointedly ignoring both Falcon and Chrollo. Falcon blinked, the voice sounding oddly familiar although he was pretty sure he had never met a Nen user who used chains before. Then, he caught the reflection of the driver of the car and blinked in surprise once more.

"Leorio?" Falcon gasped through the chains, his voice muffled but his words still somehow roughly identifiable.

"Hey there. I never expected to meet you like this…" Leorio shot Falcon a sad smile. Falcon ignored Chrollo's inquisitive look, mind racing as he thought over all the events that had happened so far. Chrollo glanced at the chain-user after a brief moment of silence, knowing that Falcon wouldn't be saying anything until he was ready.

"What are you looking at?" The chain-user snapped.

"Nothing. I just didn't expect the chain-user to be a female." Chrollo smirked, glancing out the window. Falcon rolled his eyes at Chrollo's childish teasing then gaped as the chain-user actually fell for the trick. Then, he sighed as the chain-user pulled off his disguise, revealing himself to be Kurapika.

"Did I say that I was a female? Don't be misled by appearances." Kurapika retorted. "And watch what you say. They could very well be your last words."

"You won't kill me." Chrollo said confidently, a thought echoed by Falcon. "You left your precious friends behind."

"I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid threats!" Kurapika snapped.

"Hey Kurapika. Take it easy. Calm down a bit." Leorio called back. Kurapika clicked his tongue as he settled down slowly.

"...This wasn't included in my fortunes." Chrollo muttered suddenly. "It wasn't in Dharius's fortunes either."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurapika asked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You don't get it? This means that this situation wasn't worth mentioning." Chrollo smirked. "It. Is. Insignificant."

"You bastard!" Kurapika raged, clocking Chrollo across his face.

"Stop it Kurapika! Calm down!" The female shouted urgently.

"If you kill him, then Falcon might go berserk! Gon and Killua will die too!" Leorio shouted back, eyes fixed on the road ahead. Kurapika didn't reply, glaring at Chrollo as he panted heavily. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned back around to Falcon, searching through his cloak pockets for his phone. Kurapika ignored Falcon's glare, flipping the phone open as he dialled a random number on the short list of contacts Falcon had. There was a pause as Kurapika waited for the other person to pick up the phone.

"I'm going to give you 3 instructions." Kurapika said without any greeting. "You'll do as I say or you'll never see both your leader and Falcon again." Falcon raised an eyebrow, wondering if Kurapika, or Leorio, would really kill him. He wasn't that adversed to dying but he was curious about whether either of them would follow through with that threat.

"1, don't come after us. 2, don't harm the hostages. 3, put Pakunoda on the phone." Kurapika pushed on. There was a brief pause as whoever it was that Kurapika had called said something. "Then, there will be no negotiations." Kurapika said through gritted teeth, eyes turning a bright red in response to his emotions. A moment later, the phone rang again and Kurapika took a moment to calm down before he answered the phone.

"What?" Kurapika asked irritatedly. There was a brief pause. "This is your only warning. No more cheap tricks. Now, pass the phone to Pakunoda." Kurapika held the phone away from his ear as sounds of scuffles were transmitted through. Falcon smirked, easily guessing what the gathered Spiders were doing. Kurapika glanced at him but, gagged as he was and unable to use his Nen, Falcon was quickly dismissed and Kurapika turned his attention back to the phone.

Starting to get a little bored and restless, Falcon stared out the window at the passing scenery. Suddenly, Kurapika spun around, grabbing Chrollo by his coat. Falcon sighed through his chain gag, wondering why Chrollo couldn't keep his thoughts and comments to himself. He was determined to ignore the ongoing events, at least until Chrollo started getting permanent injuries, and resolutely continued staring out the window. However, the car suddenly swerved wildly, causing Falcon to bang his forehead painfully against the window as it skidded to a halt by the side of the road.

"Chill out! This isn't your style!" Leorio said firmly, turning around in his seat as he clasped a hand on Kurapika's shoulder. "We don't have an edge over them yet!"

"An edge? You couldn't be more wrong. First of all, your assumptions and plans contain a grave error." Chrollo said. "I'm worthless as a hostage."

"If you keep spewing drivel, I'll gag you like Falcon over here." Kurapika hissed.

He's not lying." The short female who had been sitting quietly in the front suddenly spoke up. "He is speaking the truth, or at least what he believes to be the truth."

"That's right. What I've said is all fact. You're the ones who are cornered." Chrollo said.

"What do you mean Senritsu?" Kurapika asked, ignoring Chrollo. Falcon mentally filed the name, as well as the appearance of the female, away, interested in her ability.

"His heartbeat is normal. He isn't upset or agitated in the slightest. There's no dissonance caused by fallacy, no fear of death. But, it's not that he doesn't think he won't die. This… this is the sound of a total acceptance of death!" Senritsu stammered. Then, her gaze turned to Falcon who was eyeing her curiously, absentmindedly trying to analyse her ability. "And your… friend. His sound is even worse. There isn't any emotion, no discrepancies. Just a steady and flat beat, low and deep as it echoes over and over again. It's as if I'm looking into a deep bottomless abyss! None of this fazes him, he is merely a little bored and… fascinated with our abilities. Like the leader, he accepts the presence of death in his life. No. They enjoy the fact that death is always by their side!" Senritsu cried out, covering her ears with her hands.

"Senritsu?" Kurapika called out worriedly.

"I've had enough! I don't want to hear it anymore! Either of your heartbeats!" Senritsu cried desperately. Falcon raised an eyebrow, outwardly calm but inwardly, he was panicking. It was the first time someone had so bluntly told him that he was a freak, a monster, since his parents had abandoned him. He was starting to have flashbacks, ones that he had been repressing since he met Machi in the Celestial Tower, and Falcon started hyperventilating slightly. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the seat of the car as he tried to calm himself down, unwilling to show any signs of weakness.

When he had deemed himself sufficiently stable, Falcon opened his eyes once more, finding himself looking into Senritsu's orange eyes. Senritsu had removed his hands from his ears slightly, staring at Falcon silently. Falcon stared back, ignoring the others in the car with them. Finally, Senritsu turned away.

"They believe that they are worthless as a hostage. But, it's also true that he is the leader of the Phantom Troupe." Senritsu informed Kurapika. She turned back around as Leorio started the car again although she kept glancing up at the mirror to look at Falcon who had returned to staring out the window. He wasn't really taking in the sights though, his mind focused instead on locking his unwanted memories away. Falcon silently followed as they stopped at Lingon Airport, heading up a blimp parked there.

He and Chrollo were separated into different rooms into the blimp before they were brought back out one by one when Pakunoda arrived at the airport and entered the blimp. Falcon remained silent throughout the entire process, not even flinching as Kurapika pierced through his body with a 'Sword of the law'. After Pakunoda left to grab Gon and Killua, Falcon was hauled back into the separate room for him to brood silently.

Later, he was brought back out along with Chrollo as Pakunoda, Gon, Killua and Hisoka boarded the blimp. Falcon eyed Hisoka curiously, roused from his internal brooding at the unexpected sight. Quickly, he figured out that Hisoka was a traitor, a very blatant and obvious one seeing as he had actually confessed it to them. But, they had thought too much about it, intent on the thought that there were no betrayals in the Phantom Troupe and allowed Hisoka to get away scot-free. Falcon stretched out his jaw, the chains released when Gon started bugging Kurapika about it, stating that he could no longer use his Nen anyway. Then, the blimp landed on a mountain and all of them disembarked.

Chrollo and Falcon stood on the right side with Kurapika, Leorio and Senritsu while Gon and Killua stood on the left side with Hisoka and Pakunoda. At the signal, provided by Senritsu, the 4 hostages made their way to the other side cautiously, each person on the lookout for any surprise attacks. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio and Senritsu boarded the blimp, leaving behind Hisoka, Falcon, Chrollo and Pakunoda on the mountain.

"Heh heh. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Hisoka chuckled as he reached back around and tore the fake tattoo off his back. "I joined, or pretended to join, just to fight you. And now, along with the little bird over there, let's have a no holds barred fight!"

"... You don't have all the details of this little plan do you Hisoka?" Falcon blinked owlishly before he asked.

"What?" Hisoka asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion and confusion.

"We can't fight you… or rather, we're not worth fighting." Chrollo explained, a wry smile twisting his lips. "The chain-user used "The Sword of law' on us. We can't use Nen anymore."

"Yup. And, aside from each other, we can't contact any other Spider members." Falcon nodded.

"Ah… well, this was a huge waste of time and effort." Hisoka sighed, striding back tiredly towards the blimp that the Spiders were taking back to York Shin City.

"The two of you can leave first. We're probably not going to be able to return." Falcon said, shooing Hisoka away. Hisoka shrugged, no longer interested in them and thus not caring what they did. He headed back into the blimp and, a moment later, the blimp started up, flying off through the air.

"What're we going to do now?" Falcon asked as the both of them looked after the disappearing blimp.

"Head East. That's what my fortune told me to do. I assume you're coming with me too?" Chrollo asked, turning to face the East as he started to walk away.

"Was there any doubt?" Falcon asked rhetorically, chasing after Chrollo.

"No. I suppose there wasn't." Chrollo replied. He shot Falcon a considering look as they slid down the mountain slope, making it uninjured, aside from a couple minor cuts, with pure skill alone. "... Are you alright? After what the female said."

"...No. Not really." Falcon admitted freely. "I've always just followed the Troupe around ever since you created it. The whole Hunter Exam was probably my first real taste at freedom and that was only because I lost my memories. I think… I would like to explore the world. Find out for myself the meaning of my existence you know?"

Falcon glanced up at Chrollo, confident that he did know what he was talking about. As Senritsu had said earlier, they both didn't really find any meaning in life. Not that they had been separated from the Troupe and had their Nen restricted, maybe it was time for them to stretch their legs a little.

"Yes. Let's go together shall we?" Chrollo said, nodding as he smiled warmly down at Falcon. Falcon blinked in surprise at the sudden rare warm smile. Then, he grinned back.

"Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
